Please Be Mine
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: What if he didn't had the chance to tell her how he feels after Ruu left them? And when she tried to confessed, he thought that she was kidding. After years, kanata regretted it and now he wants her but Miyu is still in pain from his rejection. Ch. 13 up!
1. Chapter 1: Kanata's Plan

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! Chapter was about to end..)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 1: Kanata's Plan**

* * *

"Can anyone read this and translate into English?"

A hand raise up.

"Yes please, go ahead."

The student stood up and looked at the black board, "Watashi ga hyōji sa retara, anata wa warau. Watashi wa sekai ni chokumen suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa nani o okonau koto ga dekimasu" he read out loud, then he started analyzing the sentence, "Boku- warau-" he whispered. He shook his head, "When I see your smile. I can face the world, and I can do anything" he said.

Then he heard everyone clapped their hands, some girls were giggling and the teacher smiled at him. "Very Nice.. Kanata Saionji."

Kanata scratched his head and nodded before he took his seat.

The teacher continued to explain the words that he translated; but when he saw those words... and shook his head, he suddenly remembered her...

He is now on his senior year, and it has been four (4) years since his life became normal. Back when he was in middle school.. 8th grade.. an event occurred to him and he had to take care of a young girl named Miyu Kouzuki and a baby alien named Ruu with his sitter-pet Wanya. After one year, they had to say goodbye to everyone. But over those years he regretted one thing. He didn't tell her his true feelings, when Miyu confessed; he rejected her. He didn't stop her from leaving, and he didn't show that he will be sad if she will leave. But he was so young. He wasn't sure if the feeling was love. He never had a girlfriend, though he holds a deep affection for her; he wasn't sure if it's love.

Until he suddenly miss her. The first day, after his life became normal; he suddenly missed her. He missed her bickering and nagging, yelling 'I am late for school!' Hell. He even missed the way she exposed herself when she is clumsy. How many times did she fell and him, seeing her unattractive panties? He chuckled, remembering it but stop when he realized that everyone was looking at him, strangely.

"Anou..."

"KYA! Kanata's rare smile is truly a treasure!" all the girls said,

A sweat drop formed at Kanata's head.

* * *

"KYA! Kanata's rare smile is truly a treasure!"

Kanata frowned looking at his old but long time friend, Santa. He has been mimicking those girls for the fourth time now. "If you do that one more I am going to leave you." he said, growling.

They were in the cafeteria and it was their lunch break. Santa couldn't help but to smirked at him. "Let me guess... thinking about Miyu-san again?" he asked, Kanata crushed the soda and blushed terribly. "That's a yes." he said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kanata hissed at him.

"Nothing!" Santa said, as he smiled and hold up his hands. "It's just that, it has been three years-"

"Four."

Santa rolled his eyes, "I knew you would correct me with that. Anyway it has been four years since Miyu-san transferred schools. Why can't you just forget her? I mean there are a lot of pretty and cute girls and they are confessing their feelings to you" he said, Before Kanata could reply, Santa kept talking. "But of course every time a girl confessed, you reject her and tell her that you are in love with someone else."

"Santa-"

"Look Kanata. Miyu is such a great girl and a friend. But you have to move on! Don't tell me that you're gonna wait for her forever!" he yelled, all the girls nodded hearing their conversation. Kanata sighed and frowned seeing all the girls looking cutely at him, their eyes were shinning. He sighed again. "Kanata... you're the most popular guy in this school. You get girls at the snap of my fingers" he leaned towards him. "Believe me Kanata. You're getting older; you need to experience Love. It's the right age; being eighteen (18) and all." he whispered.

Kanata frowned.

* * *

At the School gate...

"Um..."

Kanata stopped when he heard a gentle voice. He turned around and saw a very beautiful petite girl holding a letter. "Please accept this" she said, "I am not your schoolmate but I fell in love with you... please accept this letter" she added,

Kanata was about to say his common words for rejecting girls but stop when he remembered what Santa said before. He scratched his head again, and received the letter. "..Thanks.." he murmured, the girl giggled and run away. Kanata adjusted his bag and opened the letter. As he read it, his eyes widened and his heart beat increased. He looked at where the girl run off to and then started to run.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Kanata yelled, seeing the girl. He caught her up when he turned to the left._ Thank Goodness._

The girl stopped and blushed, "Y-Yes?"

"Anou..um.." he looked at the letter. "About the letter-"

"I can wait for your reply, you don't have to-"

Kanata cleared his throat, "Who wrote this?"

The girl blinked, "My schoolmate...the counseling team member..."

"Your schoolmate?" Kanata asked, the girl nodded. "What is her name?"

"Miyu-"

"Miyu?"

"Miyu Kouzuki, counseling member"

* * *

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked that."

Miyu frowned looking at her friend Yuu, she just finished wiping the blackboard. "There's nothing wrong with asking questions. We encourage other people from there" she said looking at her. "Besides, that's what counseling club is all about." she added,

"So though it hurts, you have to write that letter because you are a counselor?" she asked,

Just last year, Miyu came back to the old neighborhood. But she did not enroll to where she enrolled before. It's true that she wanted to come back desperately because she missed her friends. But looking at Kanata face to face after many years... could bring back the memories that she wanted to forget. Well not all the memories, she of course didn't want to forget Ruu, Wanya and Kanata's friendship.

Suddenly, there was a throb of pain in her chest remembering Kanata's friendship. She was grateful for his friendship, but she was selfish. She wants more but Kanata didn't want her. When she told him that she likes him, he just gave her a shrug and told her to think more about the future and stop joking around.

In short she was rejected.

"Earth to Miyu?"

Miyu blinked, "sorry...I was thinking of something..."

"anyway... I guess it's okay since you're doing your job" said Yuu while wiping the floor. "But sometimes, you have to sacrifice your feelings because you are a counselor." she said, then she started whistling.

Miyu nodded and sighed. She's a part of the counseling group in her school; and earlier she just helped a girl to write a letter for 'Kanata Saionji' "I hope it went well..." she whispered.

"You hope?"

"Yeah. I just hope that girl won't be rejected, just as I was rejected before" she said, smiling.

"But what if... this Saionji recognized your pen ship and he comes here and beg you to be his girlfriend, are you going to accept him?"

Miyu replied fast, "Nope. Never. Because I got hurt and I want to move on."

"Well if that's what you-" Yuu stopped, "Funny.. I think I just saw a shadow behind the door..." she said,

Miyu walked towards the door and opened it. "Nope.. you were hallucinating" she said,

"Ahh you're right.. Too much Cleaning stuff.. it gives me headache"

After a few more minutes..

Miyu was called by her teacher who is a part of the counseling club.

* * *

"Ahh there you are Miyu" the teacher said, when Miyu entered the room.

Miyu started to back out of the room, seeing the teacher wasn't alone. "I am sorry I didn't realize you weren't alone" she said,

"The reason why I called you here is because someone needs counseling. He is not studying from here but our counseling club is open to all who needs it right?" she asked, Miyu nodded. "And he asked for the best, so please come and sit down so that I can introduce you to him." she said, smiling.

When Miyu took her seat, she looked at the guy but can't see his face because his fridge were covering his eyes and his left hand covering his face. "What can we do for him?" she asked,

"He is the president of their school and he has this really big problem." the teacher nodded, "Miyu. This is Kanata Saionji, Saionji, this is Miyu Kouzuki your counselor, but according to Saionji, you already know each other so no need for bigger introductions."

Miyu gasped, as Kanata slowly raised his head and turned to look at her. She felt the world stop as their eyes met. Kanata whoever, did changed. He got tall, and He is more handsome than before. She looked away.

"Miyu-san?"

His voice were music in her ears. She shook her head and forced herself to look at him, "Y-Yes?" she asked, smiling. Then she saw him propped his elbows on the arm of the chair where he was sitting, tented his hands together.

"Help me to find a girlfriend."

For a while there, Miyu ignored yet another throb in her heart. She clenched her hands and turned them into a fist. _How dare this man. _He rejected her and now he wants her to find him a girlfriend? "Well.. that's a different mission...a weird one.. don't you think?" she asked laughing weirdly, looking at the teacher. Obviously expecting her to share the joke, but she didn't. Then she returned to look at him and narrowed her eyes, "You don't understand. I am not a match-maker-"

"Oh but you did help a girl confess to me by a love letter" Kanata said, with a voice of 'as-a-matter-of-fact'

"I did no-"

"I recognized your handwriting."

"Uso-" Miyu gasped.

"Hai." Kanata nodded,

"But-" Miyu sighed, "Excuse me for being Rude, Ma'am and Mr. Saionji" she said, as she shook her head. "But why do he needs my help when he can get a lot of girls. As I've heard he is the most popular guy and girls always confessed to him-"

"You're checking me out?" Kanata interrupted,

Miyu blushed deeply, "NO WAY! Some girls just told me that" she said, crossing her arms.

"Anyway. I wanted to have a girlfriend because just like what my friend.. Santa said... which I know you know him.." Kanata sighed, as he held up one hand and ticked off his points on his fingertips. "that I am getting older, I need to experience Love.. and I am in right age" he said, he memorized Santa's words.

"So you wanted a temporary girlfriend?" she asked,

"No." he said, looking at her. "I want a real life girlfriend. No pretending. Not temporary but permanent" he added. Miyu's jaw dropped. Kanata had to restrain himself from reaching over and nudging her chin back into place. Miyu never change, except that she grew into a very beautiful lady. The sight of her was more attractive than the Transformation Wanya did before.

_This is giving me a headache. _She reached for her forehead and caressed it, "So .. what exactly are you looking for?"

Kanata looked up, obviously he was thinking. "Someone who can be there for me when times get tough, someone who understand my moody sides..." then he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "Someone who knows how much I love pumpkin"

Miyu backed away with her chair, but held her ear where Kanata's voice entered.

"Why not consider all the possible candidates and from them.. we can select few girls" said the teacher, interrupting the two of them. It's so obvious that the guy has fallen for their Miyu, well she can help with this. "Miyu, I want a positive feedback from him okay?" she asked, Miyu just frowned. "Don't worry, Saionji. Miyu will take care of you" the teacher said,

"Don't be so sure-" Miyu said, as she shook her head.

"Miyu." the teacher repeated, enunciating each word carefully, "will-take-care-of-you, Saionji. She'll get your problem solved-personally"

"P-Personally?" Miyu yelled as she stood on the chair.

"Yes. Personally. Any questions?" asked the teacher.

Miyu had bit her bottom lip. The Idea of the teacher was downright absurd. She simply couldn't swallow it anymore. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Saionji...If you'll excuse us for a second, Sensei and I need to have a little talk."

"Sure. I'll wait outside" he said,

She held her tongue until the door had closed behind him and spun around to face the teacher, "Sensei! What's the matter with you? I can't do this!"

"It's an opportunity that we can't turn down. He is Kanata Saionji. A well known Grade A High school Senior Student who happens to ask help from our counseling club. Think of the reviews we will get once his problem will be solved. The Counseling Club will never have to suffer discrimination to other clubs."

"But-"

"Please think Miyu. How hard can it be? How difficult can it be to find him a girlfriend?"

_Considering my feelings for him for the past four years, oh yes... its not that difficult. _She shook her head, she would no way say those words out loud. "... just give this mission to someone else. I can't do this.. really."

"But He ASKED for YOU"

* * *

_"But he asked for you"_

As she shut the door behind her, Her teacher's words were ringing in her head. Kanata asked for her? Why? she was about to sigh when he saw Kanata leaning on the wall opposite to the door of the counseling club.

"So who won the battle?" he asked, smirking.

_Damn that smirk. Why do you have to be so damn cute? _Miyu growled and shook her head, "It is not a battle. It's a conversation between a sensei and a student" she said, Kanata stuck his tongue out. He always do that, whenever he find the situation amusing. "Anyway, let's go to the library and let's start this mission-"

"Which means you lost." Kanata said, rolling his eyes, but he was surprised when Miyu stood so close to him. He felt himself blush. Then he saw his face coming towards him.

"Considering you asked for me? Do you think I could avoid this mission?" she asked, it was a stupid move but she wants to show to him that she was not afraid of him.

Kanata backed away, "I-I've got a busy schedule so how about let's postponed this until tomorrow?" he asked, looking at his wristwatch.

"That would be good" Miyu said, as she took two steps backward. "Let's meet here tomorrow at the library." she said, then she left him.

Kanata gulped and put his right hand on his chest where his heart located. He realized that his heart beat beating fast when he was near her but it was beating faster today than the usual. He was unprepared when Miyu did that earlier.

Her green eyes were so beautiful as usual, her beautiful soft hair that he longed to touch. She grew into a beautiful, sexy woman. She had always this special beauty that demanded his full attention; though in the past, he fought for it a lot. She had the body that was perfectly proportioned for her petite size. Just like he always say, she was more attractive than the Wanya-sexy model transformation.

"Tomorrow then.. Miyu.. I can't wait..." he murmured.

* * *

At the Basketball Gym, Santa saw Kanata for once not participating in the basketball game. It seems that he was in a deep thought. So he walked towards him and asked him what's wrong. Kanata told him that he found Miyu.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute...Rewind please..." Santa said, as he shook his head, then after a few seconds of Kanata not speaking, he glared at him. "You found Miyu-san?" he asked, Kanata nodded. "Where is she?"

"Neighborhood school.." Kanata said, looking away.

"Why didn't she transferred here?" he asked,

Kanata sighed, "Because... I am here?" he asked,

"You?"

Kanata nodded, "She... confessed her feelings for me before..."

"and?"

Kanata shook his head, "I thought she was kidding..."

"Oh no..."

"and then she left..."

"Ahh Baka!" Santa yelled, "No wonder she didn't even contact us when she came back here." he said, "But anyway now that you finally saw her... then court her! tell her your feelings! She will be very-" he stopped when he saw Kanata shook his head, "Is there a problem?"

"She won't accept my feelings. I heard her talking to someone... she'll definitely reject me..." he said,

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have a plan..." Kanata said, looking at him. "And I just hope it will work out..."

* * *

"Miyu!"

Miyu looked at the voice and cursed. She thought she was just dreaming but she wasn't, so her next mission is with Kanata. _Great_. The girls around them started to murmur and most of them sigh heavenly seeing Kanata Saionji running towards Miyu. Kanata however though he was apparently oblivious to the admiring looks he was getting to all the girls, he just ignored them and kept running towards Miyu.

"Who is he?" Yuu asked, nudging Miyu.

When Kanata stopped beside them, Miyu rolled her eyes. "Yuu Makito, this is Kanata Saionji."

"This is the Kanata Saionji?" Yuu gasped,

"Yes." Miyu said,

Kanata bowed, "Nice to meet you." he said, smiling at her. She blushed and bowed too, then Kanata turned to look at Miyu. "So Miyu, I cleared out my schedule and I think I was early coming here" he said, scratching his cheek using one finger.

"You think?" Miyu asked, growling. Then she gave the supplies to Yuu, "Yuu, I am going now. I still have a mission to do" she said, turning to the opposite direction.

"Nice to meet you, Makito-san" he said, as he waved and followed Miyu.

* * *

Library...

"Okay let's start.." Miyu said, as she pulled out a notepad and a pen. "So what do you want for a girl?" she asked, before Kanata could reply. "Please don't joke around. And give me specific details so that it will narrow the search."

"Private School Libary...This is a Nice Library-" he said, as he looked around. Of course he was enrolled in a public school.

"Kanata Saionji!" Miyu yelled, the teacher called out her name and Miyu blushed and said 'sorry'.

"Silence needs to be observed here Miyu" Kanata said, looking at her. "You should know that by now"

She considered stabbing him with the pen _but its not deadly enough_. "Please be serious." she said, calming.

His eyes narrowed, "You do know why I picked you?"

Miyu looked at him blandly, "No. So go ahead, answer my question... what do you want for a girl?" she asked, she started to doodled on the pad. She kept wondering why did he picked her up though? She was really curious about it, but she won't ask him.

"I picked you because you know me too well."

Miyu stopped doodling. Then she looked at him, "You never know... it has been four (4) years and there are a lot of changes-"

Kanata frowned, "You have a point there"

"I mean like I have to know this new Kanata before I can help you to get some girls and that is a very-"

"-excellent idea. I love it!" he said, smiling. "No wonder you were the woman for this mission"

"Wha-"

"We'll start tomorrow." Kanata said, "Let's go to Saionji's temple and you're going to meet the new Kanata then-"

"That's not what I am-"

Kanata smirked, "So.. do I pick you up here, or just meet you there?"

Miyu stared at him.

**R+R**

**If you are thinking of where did Wanya transform into a sexy girl, watch the anime/manga when Akira came to Saionji :)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	2. Chapter 2: Step 1: Become her friend

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! Chapter was about to end..)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 2: Step 1 - ** **Become her friend**

* * *

"C-Chotto Matte! (Wait a minute)" Miyu yelled, then she received another warning from the Librarian. She stood up and bowed a several times to her. After that she hissed and whispered, "I am not going there-"

"Why?" he asked, "You used to lived there and You're used to that place."

Fury roared through her veins, but she kept her voice down. "That place is full of memories Saionji."

"They are good ones right?" Kanata asked, "You, me, Wanya, Ruu-"

_It is also the place where I was rejected. _Miyu thought. "Whatever. I have no time to go there."

"I see... so there is just one solution then..." Kanata said,

"Yes. Just get someone else do this job." Miyu said, as Relief surged through her. Finding a girlfriend for Kanata was going to painful, but at least she'd get rid of this major nightmare. She was drawing a breath to tell him that she would tell her advisor and arrange another meeting right away when Kanata spoke.

"I'll just have to tell your adviser to cut some of your time."

Miyu choked

"Miyu. This will take a longer than I expected, I have to meet all the possible women when we make a list." he said, as he leaned on the chair while crossing his arms. Miyu could almost feel herself turning blue from lack of air. "And so as long as you're solving my problems, your adviser must find someone to fill in for you... maybe few weeks or months"

"W-Weeks? Mo-Mo-Months?"

"Yep. Don't worry I'll tell your adviser and everything will be okay." Kanata said, smiling.

_No... not everything is okay! _Miyu growled, but before she could say another word. Kanata smirked at her,

"So.. do I pick you up here, or just meet you there?" he asked again.

* * *

The Next day...

_"So.. do I pick you up here, or just meet you there?"_

Miyu stopped eating and sighed. This is the day that she will take a visit to the Saionji's house after four years. Ever since they moved from the familiar neighborhood, Miyu didn't go to that temple because she was avoiding him... _Kanata_. But fate is just cruel, because the one she's been avoiding for almost four years was the one who invited her to go to that place.

"Miyu, if you don't stop daydreaming-you're going to be late for school"

With that Miyu went back to reality and looked at her father smiling at her, while putting another dish to the table. Yu Kouzuki is an astrophysicist and last four years ago he was hired by USA NASA to help his wife's dreams come true. But after that project, they came back to Japan and he continued to work in Japan NASA. Aside from that, he is a good cook and Miyu loves his cooking.

Miki Kouzuki looked at her daughter, a worry was etched across her beautiful face. Her mother is an astronaut from Japan NASA and together with her husband they went to USA NASA for a project. But after that, they came back to Japan. Her Mom may act childish and bubbly sometimes and cause some troubles to her husband and sometimes Miyu, but she is well loved. "What's wrong Miyu?" she asked softly. Before Miyu could reply, her father took his seat and started to eat his breakfast. Miki looked at Yu, her eyes were sparkling. "Neh...papa...do you want to eat outside tonight?" she asked.

Yu blinked, "Why?"

Miki frowned, "It is our Monthsary. Did you forget?" she asked,

A Sweat drop formed at Yu's head, "Mama.. we are already married, we already passed that stage remember?"

"But I want a Romantic date with my husband! Isn't that wrong?" Miki started to tantrum about wanting to go on a date.

Miki stifled a giggle. "Please," the words were muffled. "You can date her dad, besides I will be out a little late tonight-" she stopped remembering where she has to go and who she will go with later, she groaned.

"Late?" both her parents said at the same time.

"...yeah..."

"Group study?" Miki asked,

"Counseling stuff?" Yu asked,

Miki slowly looked at her parents, obviously they were curious. She took a deep breath, "I'll be at the Saionji's temple-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Miki yelled, stood up and hugged Miyu. "I am so glad after four years you're coming to visit them again!" she yelled, and then she pushed her away to face her, but her hands were still on her daughter's shoulders. "But why- who- how?"

"I remembered, that you told us that you don't want to come back to visit that temple Miyu" Yu said, looking concern.

Miyu nodded, ever since the rejection. She promise herself that she would never set her foot in that household again. So whenever her parents visit the Saionji's she makes excuses not to go there. Last year, she confessed to her parents why she didn't want to go back there. The Painful rejection she got from Kanata was too unforgivable and unforgettable. "Kanata... Invited me..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Miki yelled again and pulled her closer again, "I am so happy that you patch things up with him!"

Miyu gasped and started to struggle at her mother's embrace, "No Mom! You got it all wrong!" she yelled,

Miki let go of her, "I did?" she asked,

"I am just helping him because he ask help from the counseling team."

Miki and Yu looked at each other.

* * *

"Neh... Oyaji..." Kanata asked, but staring at a blank space. "Can you tell me again the reason why Miyu didn't come here for the past few years?" he asked, he stopped eating when he remembered what he heard from her before he met her, and it bugged him.

Housho blinked, he is a monk and the patron of the Saionji's household. He seems very irresponsible especially when he left Kanata and Miyu alone all by themselves last four years ago because he wants to go to India. "Ahh.. what is it again?... she is busy with her studies!"

"And where are they staying?"

"They are living in Nagoya-" His father stopped when Kanata hit the table hard. "What's wrong-"

Kanata glared at him, and stood up then lean on him, "They are only in the neighborhood!" he growled at his father.

"Wahahahaha! H-How did you know?" Housho asked while rubbing his bald head.

Kanata sighed, "I saw Miyu..." he looked down, "She'll be coming later" he muttered.

Housho blinked, "Well that was a surprise considering the fact you hurt-" he gulped "uh..."

Kanata's aura begun to flare out, "SO YOU KNEW THE REASON WHY SHE DIDN'T COME!" he yelled, he broke his chopsticks.

"Ochitsuka Kanata! (Calm down Kanata) but you must think that the rejection totally hurt Miyu-san" Housho said, trying to calm him.

"I DID NOT REJECT HER!" Kanata yelled,

"Eh?"

Kanata sighed, "I didn't know that she was serious that time..." he blushed and looked away, "I mean yeah I did reject her in someway... but I didn't know what Love is that time..." he added,

Housho cried, "Oh forgive your father... Kanata... I didn't teach you what Love is..." he said, A sweat drop formed on Kanata's head. "If only your mother is alive-"

Kanata growled and stood up, "Iku..." (I am going)" he said,

* * *

Miyu stood in front of the stairs of the Saionji, she sighed and adjust her school bag as she began to ascend the stairway. Each steps become more and more heavy by the minute. Each step of the stairs makes her remember the good times and the bad times of the household. Until she's at the top and looked around, nothing was changed. As she stood just inside the main entrance, she frowned as she noticed Kanata being surrounded by girls while he was cleaning. He was wearing a red polo shirt and plain beige pants.

Kanata growled, he didn't plan to lure girls when he begun to clean. He just wants Miyu to see him cleaning, to bring back memories. But it was too late to realize when he appeared with a broom and girls were there looking for him.

_"I don't think you need our counseling team to find you one, Kanata."_

Kanata blinked, and saw Miyu. He cursed softly, "Ah you're here..."

"Just choose one of them right here and right now, and stop wasting my time." Miyu said, with a cold voice.

Kanata laughed, "W-What are you talking about" he said, as he struggled to get away from the girls. "Of course I would need your help" he added, Miyu frowned and looked at the girls.

"Who is she Kanata?" asked one girl. Miyu smirked, and looked at Kanata.

"Her name is Miyu, and she is my childhood friend" Kanata said, pointing at Miyu.

"Oh nice to meet you Mikru-"

"Miyu." Kanata corrected, "Her name is MI-YU" he glared at the girl.

"Oh sorry.. yes.. Mi-yu... we're Saionji's classmate... nice to meet you" she said, "Well we'll see you at school Saionji-kun" she said, then all the girls left them.

When they were alone, Miyu looked at him. "Was it really necessary to be rude to her?" she asked,

"She didn't get your name right."

"It doesn't matter?"

Kanata sighed, "Would you like to go inside and have a drink?" he asked, Miyu nodded.

* * *

"Ahhh I am so happy that you finally visited us Miyu-san" Housho said, smiling at her.

Miyu smiled, "How are you uncle?" she asked,

"I am fine, I am getting older and Kanata is being mean to me-"

"OYAJI!" Kanata growled as he entered the room while putting two glasses of juice at the table. "I heard that"

Miyu smirked, "I can see that, don't worry Uncle-"

Kanata turned to her, "MIYU!"

"Tonikaku...(anyway) I'll leave you two alone, you two have a lot to talk about, but you'll be staying for dinner right?" Housho asked, as he stood up. When Miyu nodded, he left the room.

"What does he mean a lot to talk about?" Miyu asked, as she picked a glass.

"erm.. just ignore that stupid old man..." Kanata muttered.

They both took a sip of the juice Kanata prepared.

The sudden silence in the room was nearly unbearable, Miyu sighed and took out her notebook. "Okay let's start." Miyu said, "Kanata Saionji... Birthday December 25, Blood type AB... Excellent in Academics and Sports. Father.. Housho a monk, Mother... Hitomi.. Favorite food pumpkin and likes all its variants.. from squash to chips. Easy to talk when he knows someone but ignores anyone who is not close to him..." she said, then looked at Kanata. "So what else-" she stopped when she caught Kanata staring at her lovingly. "er... Kanata.."

"Huh?" Kanata blinked, "Oh yeah... um..." he smiled, "So you did not forget about me huh?" he asked,

"Be serious.. Kanata." Miyu said, gritting her teeth.

Kanata blinked, "But I am serious. I am happy that you still remember me." he said, smiling.

"Well on the other hand you don't remember me right?" Miyu stopped and her jaw dropped, she couldn't control herself for asking this question.

Kanata narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Oh but I remember you too well Miyu-san..." he said, huskily. He reached for a few straps of her long blonde hair and kissed it, Miyu blushed furiously. "Miyu Kouzuki.. Birthday.. March 15, Blood type O... Parents.. Yu and Miki Kouzuki...both working at NASA. Stubborn but cute, will do anything to her friends, kind, generous, though a bit of a troublemaker but will do anything to change the situation... very unselfish and always thinking of others before herself." he said, huskily.

Miyu gulped, "What are you doing Kanata?" she asked, backing away.

"Oh did I mention that she's too bold enough to show her panties at me?" he asked, and then stick out his tongue.

"K-KANATA!" Miyu growled,

"hahahaha! Just kidding! Just kidding!" Kanata said, laughing really hard now.

"Judaina ni naru! (Be serious)" Miyu yelled,

"Sorry.. Sorry.. I just can't stop teasing you when I see you" Kanata said, wiping his tears. It was so obvious that he cried because of too much laughing.

Miku sighed and put her notebook at her bag. "I am going." she said. Before she could stand up, she felt Kanata's big hands on her arms.

"I am sorry... I won't tease you again..." he said, looking at her deeply.

Miku looked away, "Hmph. You know if this wasn't a mission I would not come here-"

"...I know... you hate me right?"

This time Miyu looked at him directly, "Hate you?"

"Because I rejected you?"

Miyu growled, "Don't make me remember-"

"I am sorry..." Kanata sighed, "But just to make it clear.. I never rejected you just like how I rejected others."

"That is not-" Miyu stopped and remembered how Kanata reject the girls in the past. Kanata would say, 'Sorry.. not interested.' or lie to them if they are being persistent, and he'll say, 'I have a girl I like' but all she got was the respond. 'Stop joking around Miyu, and think about what's next after this.'

"... I was young back then and confused. Ruu just left us and you're going to leave this house too... I don't know what to feel... I am used living with you, Ruu and wanya."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Miyu asked,

Kanata shrugged, "Dunno... maybe to clear out the misunderstanding?" he sighed. "Plus you made me look bad in front of my oyaji and your parents" he pouted.

Miyu looked down, realizing the outcome. "I am sorry..."

"Let's start again Miyu..." Kanata said, as he open his hand in front of her. "My name is Saionji Kanata, can we be friends?"

Miyu looked at his hand, she hesitantly took it. "Kouzuki Miyu... t-take care of me..."

"I will..."

Miyu quickly released his hand, "But that doesn't change the fact that I am here to find you a girlfriend."

"Why bother if you're here?" Kanata muttered.

Miyu blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." Kanata frowned.

"Anyway..." Miyu said, pulling her notebook out of her bag. "Let's start..."

* * *

Next day..

"So how's the plan?" Santa asked, looking at Kanata who is looking grumpy.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not..." he said, looking at the sky. "We are back from being friends... but I think that's all she wants right now... being 'friends'." Last night, Miyu listed more than fifty possible candidate for Kanata and when Kanata saw the list he didn't saw her name. _Figures...she doesn't have any feelings for me anymore._ "Neh Santa... when a girl confess to the guy and the guy... rejected her... and then the guy will realize and regretted the decision.. will the girl still confess once again to the guy?"

"Well there is a possibility. But sometimes it's just one in a million that it happens" Santa said, crossing his arms, "I mean-if I were the girl... I would definitely not confess to that guy anymore."

Kanata grimaced, "Thanks a lot... Santa..."

"But Miyu is quite stubborn right? maybe there's a possibility" Santa said, as he looked at the entrance. "Speaking of her, isn't that Miyu-san?" he asked,

"Wha-?" Kanata looked at the entrance and there she is, talking to some girls. "Santa! I'll be right back!" he said, as left the classroom.

* * *

The school was swarming with lots of students, boys and girls, all of whom obviously knew each other. She watched a few students giggling as they stared at some guy while she also noticed a lot of guys staring at her. She oppressed a sigh, "This is going to be a long day..."

_"Miyu!"_

Miyu blushed seeing Kanata running towards her. "Calm down... Miyu... you're not one of the candidates..." she forced a smile when he stop in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Checking out this list" she said, pulling out the notebook. "Just point them out to me and I'll get it work."

"Why not I come with you and I'll introduce you to them?" he asked, he glared a guy who passed by them eyeing Miyu. "I mean the guys-"

"You don't have to hover over me. This won't work out if you're with me." Miyu said,

Kanata glared another guy eying Miyu, "Trust me Miyu... they won't even give a damn to you if you're not beside me."

Miyu took a deep breath, "Look... I don't have to become friends with every girl in this place. I just only need to get a feel for the sort of people they were. Plus I will only narrow the search. The Final decision belongs to you."

"Miyu-"

"Okay Kanata?" she started walking, "See you later."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't know those girls on the list-"

She nodded, "Just pretend that you don't know me alright?" she said, and then started to approach each girl she can approach.

* * *

Kanata was back at the classroom and sulked at his chair. He swore under his breath. _Pretend that I don't know her? Fine. Who cares?_ Then he glanced at some of the guys swarming and gazing at the window. It was obvious that they were interested about the 'girl' who just entered the school gates.

"Hey Hey Saionji" one of the guys approached him. "I saw you talked to that beautiful blonde girl.. who is she?"

Kanata eyed him with distaste, "I don't know her... but if she's attracted to you, why not talk to her?" he asked, growling.

"You don't mind?"

"Like I said I don't know her." he hissed.

"Thanks Saionji!" he said, and then he left the classroom.

After a few seconds, Kanata stood up and followed the guy, after a few minutes of following him. He saw the guy approached Miyu who was just done talking to some girl. _Well it might be amusing to watch him get dumped by her. _But he was wrong, Miyu blushed and started talking to the guy. "What the-" he scowled.

_"Scowling again in the middle of the afternoon Saionji?"_

Kanata gaze didn't leave Miyu and the guy. "I am not in the mood Konishi." he restrained himself from coming towards them and snatch Miyu away from him. Then he saw the guy held Miyu's hand. "Now just wait a darn minute-"

"Oh boy... you're face is so red" Aya giggled.

"Who wouldn't get angry seeing her with-" he blinked and looked at Aya. "Aya! Miyu is here.. go greet her!" he exclaimed.

"M-Miyu? where?" Aya asked, Kanata pointed at her. "MIYU!" she exclaimed running towards her. Miyu gasped and let go the guy's hand then she hugged her friend.

"Good.. at least that would separate them." Kanata said, sighing.

* * *

After the small reunion with Aya and her investigation. Miyu walked towards the gates of the school while wiping some of the names of the girls she met earlier. The Elimination process has been easy enough. Of the six girls standing by the tree, three of them hated school and three of them hated pumpkin. Two didn't really find Kanata attractive because they have boyfriends, one has a major crush on Kanata but she couldn't speak well, she smiled remembering Chris-chan. Then she met a guy and told her that he could help her but before he could, Aya came running towards her and she was so happy to see her friend again. Suddenly, her foot suddenly halted seeing Kanata leaning on the wall of the school gates. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I am waiting for you" Kanata said,

"Why-?" she asked, then she remembered. "Oh the progress-" she gasped when Kanata pulled her towards him, She saw a flash of temper in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked,

"You just let a guy hold your hand earlier. Remember Miyu, it's me who is looking for a partner and not you" he said, darkly.

"I know alright? and I am not looking for one either. If you're asking why I let that guy hold my hand, because he told me that he will help me talk to these remaining girls on the list." she said, as she shove her hand on his.

"I told you that I will help-"

"I don't need your help." Miyu snapped.

Kanata glared at her, "You'll depend on other guys, and not on me?"

Miyu blinked, "You are the main subject here. You are the one I am helping for goodness sake Kanata!"

"It doesn't look like it."

"Well it does alright!" Miyu yelled, "Here's the list. See that I have wiped some of the names. That's a progress." she said,

"I don't need to see it" Kanata said, looking away.

"Kanata... please... if you're not serious about this, don't waste my time." she said, flatly. "I think you better off to give some serious thought whether you want to do this or not"

"Of course I am serious."

"Of course you're not serious." Miyu declared. "That's why you're asking help from our team. So that you'll have someone to blame if it doesn't work out. You can save your butt from Santa's words."

Kanata shook his head, "If I know better, you're just trying to get out of the job Miyu."

"Well that one too. I don't want to waste my time with problems like this."

He said dryly, "You became mean... Miyu... whatever happens to the Miyu who think of others before herself?"

"I've changed."

He waved a hand, "I don't believe you did." he sighed, "You still forget the Miso on the soup." he said, pointing out her mistake last night when Houshou asked her help to cook. Miyu growled, but blush really hard. "Anyway... I wouldn't ask for your help... the only woman who knew me too well... if I am not serious."

Miyu released a long, tired sigh. "Yes.. I almost forgot that next to your mom... I am the only woman who knew you too well..."

"You were the only one... my Mom didn't know the grown-up Kanata." he said, sadness in his voice. Miyu nodded, "So please help me?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

Miyu's mouth went dry, "Fine... I'll do my best..." she said, her voice felt shaky.

Kanata smiled, "That's my Miyu" he said, then he reached out to her and hugged her tightly. Miyu became stone.

Santa at the window, smirked, "Nice move Kanata..."

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	3. Chapter 3: Step 2: Get some Allies

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
**So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.**

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 3: Step 2 - Get some Allies**

* * *

The Supermarket restaurant is popular with local, tourists and buyers. It took Kanata and Miyu a moment to locate a table toward the back of the crowded noisy place. Threading their way through the mass of tables and people, Kanata spoke to several of people he knew, while Miyu just continued to walk towards the free table.

When they took their seat, Kanata smiled at her. "Order what you want, I am going to pay so do not worry," he said, as he put his shoulder school bag on his side. "This is busier than usual.." he said glancing around. Miyu just nodded and picked the menu on the table.

"Coffee?" asked the waitress.

"No thanks..." Miyu said, smiling.

"One for me please." Kanata said, smiling while the waitress blushed and poured a coffee on a ready-mug at the table.

"I'll have a hamburger-" Miyu said, while scanning the menu.

"Do you have veggies burgers?" Kanata asked the waitress. Miyu looked at him, he remembered what she likes. "My friend wanted that kind of burger, right?." he looked at Miyu who nodded.

"Okay sir.. so one veggie hamburger." she said, as she listed it. "anything else?"

Kanata nodded, "Make that two with.. um.. lemon tea?" he asked, the waitress took it down. "What do you still want?" he asked, now looking at Miyu.

"..can I order fries?" she asked,

"Sure." he said, "and fries please."

"anything else?" asked the waitress. They shook their head, "Okay, so your orders are two veggie burgers, fries and two lemon tea" she said, They nodded. "I'll be right back." and she hurried off to turn in their order.

Kanata leaned on the chair and noticed that Miyu has a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, Miyu shook her head. "No.. you gotta tell me.. your eyes-" he stopped and sighed, "Fine. I won't ask."

"Can you handle coffee and Lemon tea?" Miyu blurted out.

"Wha-?"

"You asked for a coffee and then lemon tea. Can you do that? Or you're trying to look cool?" she asked, while crossing her arms.

"I am not-" he stopped when the waitress put their order on the table. after the waitress left them, he turned back at her. "I am not trying to look cool" he said, using a ridiculously tone.

_He does that whenever he was guilty or something,_ Miyu thought as she sipped on her lemon tea. When she finished sipping she leaned forwards to him, while putting her elbow on the table. "I know you are and do not argue with me." she said, directly. Kanata sighed and started to eat his burger. "This... This Attitude you need to change before you can get a girlfriend."

Kanata's eyebrows went up, "Attitude? Change? So you're telling me that I should change myself in order to have a girlfriend?"

"Apparently." she bit her burger.

"So.. what if you become my girlfriend.. do I still have to change?" he asked,

Miyu choked on her food, she quickly reached for her lemon tea and took a big sip, after that she set the cup down and looked at him. "W-Well.. it's.. that's different." she said, shaking her head.

"How's different?"

Miyu growled and started rubbing her forehead. "Well for one thing, I already knew you and I can accept your ridiculously attitude-"

"Well then I should just get a girlfriend like you," as he continued to eat his burger.

Miyu closed her eyes and count one to ten to ease the tension that was building up inside of her. If she can't do that, she could hit him. How can he be so insensitive? first, he hired her to be a match-maker and now he's making this hard on her.

"So should I drink the coffee or not?"

Miyu growled.

* * *

Kanata smiled sheepishly as he emerged at Miyu's restroom. Good thing Miyu's house is near the restaurant or else he'll be a goner. He should have listen to her when she said something like Lemon Tea and coffee doesn't mix in his stomach.

"Done?" Miyu asked, glaring at him. "Did you flush the toilet?" she asked as Kanata sat on her floor.

Kanata's smile faded. "Yes. I have changed you know?" Kanata growled.

"Good. At least that's a good change." she sighed. "Well since you're inside my room accidentally, because you never listen-"

"Enough okay?" Kanata growled. "You sound like a nagging wife."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin." Kanata waved a hand and looked down, and noticed that Miyu's notebook. "Oh... we're doing THAT again." he groaned.

"yes and we're on stage two."

"Stage two?"

"Meeting these people." Miyu gave the list to him, "All you gotta do is meet these-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kanata said, looking at her and not getting the notebook.

"What?" Miyu asked, "W-Why?"

"In the first place-"

_"Miyu?"_

Miyu gasped hearing her father's voice. She looked terrified at Kanata. "You gotta hide-"

"W-Wha?" Kanata asked, then he felt Miyu pushing him under her bed.

Miyu growled, "Just don't speak or move."

The door open, and Miyu's father voice echoed inside her room. "Miyu, you seem so early coming tonight. No counseling?"

"Yes actually.. but I am going to work here at home right now so-" she gulped, and smiled nervously at him. "so.. h-here I am!" she giggled.

Yu smiled as he looked at her bed. "Uh yes.. okay, I'll leave for now.. maybe Kanata would want to join us for dinner in case, he wants too." he said, then heard a curse because he hit his head. "next time though, Kanata... when you hide under Miyu's bed... you should hide your bag so that no one will notice you."

Miyu blushed, "H-How did you know it's Kanata?"

"Please my daughter, knowing you.. you wouldn't probably let a guy inside your bedroom or even under your bed... if its not Kanata," he said, there was a bit of teasing in his voice.

"D-Da-DAD!" Miyu growled,

"Hai! Hai! I hope you will be able to join us Kanata," he said, then he closed the door of Miyu's room.

When Kanata was back on his feet, he felt woozy so he had to sit on Miyu's bed and sighed. He rubbed the part where he was hit, and groaned. "Your dad.. is scary and sharp."

Miyu because she was restless, she flung herself on her bed, face up, eyes closed and arms outstretched. "My dad maybe simple, but yep.. he's scary." then she opened her eyes, "So are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think so... after what I've done..." he said, sighing. "Under the bed." he muttered, then his voice rose up. "Under the bed...You just had to make me go hide under the bed. Of all the childish, idiotic stunts-"

"We had no time okay?" Miyu argued.

"Didn't it just occur to you, that I can say. 'Oh hello Mr. Kozuki,' since our parents are friends for so long?" he asked, smirking.

"What?" her voice was a little short of a shriek,.

"Uh huh. But nooo.. you shoved me under your bed and told me not to move or make a sound." Kanata nodded,

Miyu yelled, "Fine. It's my fault. I was shocked and I didn't think. So now, you happy?" she asked,

He didn't move. "Fine."

"I was being sarcastic Saionji." Miyu rolled her eyes,

Kanata rolled his eyes too, "ooh.. A Sarcastic Miyu - Nice! There's always a first time for everything."

She sat on her bed and looked at Kanata, "This is getting nowhere." she went back sitting on the floor and showed him the list. "So tell me Saionji why meeting with these girls is a bad idea?"

"Because.. they are in my school." he responded but not getting the list.

"I don't- get it?" Miyu asked,

Kanata lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "Picture this.. Kanata Saionji's girlfriend inside a lioness' den." he said, then he looked at her.

Miyu stared at him, _darn it.. why does he have to be so darn handsome?_ Girls would have to be blind not to notice that appearance. But being aware of his magnetic looks didn't mean that she, personally found him irresistible again. Knowing how much he hurt her in the past. The best way to handle this? was to ignore him. "um.. I don't get it." she again, ignoring the fact that his looks makes her all giddy inside, his hair sprawled on her bed.. _on her bed._

"You don't get it? Girls are wild, they want me. They want Kanata Saionji.. Poor Saionji's girlfriend." Kanata went on.

Miyu's good intentions went straight out of the window. "Damn you.. you... you.. egoistic man." she muttered.

"I just want to protect my girlfriend.. whoever she is." he rolled off the bed and sat beside her within few inches of her, so close that Miyu could almost taste him.

"You- have- to- meet- these-" she said, breathlessly as Kanata begun to move forward at her. _Move Miyu. Run! or just Move away! you can't fall in love with this guy anymore. He rejected you. He-_ she closed her eyes. The door opened, her father appeared. Miyu opened her eyes and saw her dad smiling. Then she looked at Kanata who was sitting far away from her. _That was a fast move.. _

"Oh there you are, Kanata. Are you going to join for dinner?" he asked,

"I would love too, Mr. Kozuki but I have to leave early for dinner. You know," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh okay.. too bad.. I am cooking your favorite food... Pumpkin."

"P-Pumpkin?" Kanata asked, then he turned at Miyu,

"Slip off a tongue?" Miyu asked, putting the notebook on the table.

Kanata looked back at Miyu's father. "S-Sure! I would be delighted to eat dinner here." he said, smiling. His eyes were shinning.

"Good." he said, then the door closed.

Kanata turned to her, "So where are we..." he asked, moving closer to the table. "Okay.. so you're telling me that I have to meet these girls right?" he asked, he picked the notebook. He studied it for a few minutes, and grabbed a pen. "This is not going to work. You have to try hardest. I knew these girls and I don't like them." he said, as he cross every name on her notebook.

"So what do we do instead?" she asked, _there goes my effort..._

"I need a girlfriend.. who is not my school mate." Kanata said, he crossed his arms and looked at her. "How about you go to different schools, pick the best girl for you and I'll meet them." he said, "In fact, I will give you the schools where you can look for.. so mind if I grab some paper?" he asked,

"Sure.."

"You start at this school..." Kanata said, as he begun to write the schools in the paper. For once, Kanata sounded as if he's serious.

* * *

The Next day... in Kanata's classroom. Break time.

"OKAY." Kanata growled, while glaring at the smirking Santa. It was so obvious that he wouldn't let go of the issue of seeing him hugging Miyu. "So I hugged her. Wow. Big Deal." he added,

Santa sat across the chair where he sat, "That's the point. It's no big deal. You made a nice move but it's no big deal."

"So what are you suggesting oh high-mighty-advisor?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"That you should get some allies." Santa said, nodding his head. "You can plan a good plan, but you can't execute a perfect plan if you're doing it alone." he leaned forward to him. "If it will make you happy, I can be your ally and so other people."

Kanata laughed, "Who can be my ally? Will everyone help me knowing that my plan was to make Miyu mine?" he asked, "No. They won't even give a damn because they all want me." he cursed and hit his table.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. Not every girl here wants you." Aya growled as she walked towards them.

"Gah! Konishi!" Kanata yelped, "and Tenchi" he groaned.

"We heard what you guys were talking about, and here we are, we were about to ask you where we can find Miyu." Nanami said, laughing.

Aya continued, "And we just heard 'you want Miyu.' that is so strange, considering the fact that you dumped her-"

"I DID NOT DUMP HER ALRIGHT?" Kanata yelled in defense. Then he looked at them staring at him, "I.. I mean.. I did.. but not in that kind of way.. you know-" he growled, "Damnit.. I didn't know that she was serious that time okay? My Mind was preoccupied and I.. I... argh." Kanata sighed.

Aya shook her head, "Ah bad decisions when you're too insensitive" she said, as she grabbed a chair. "anyway.. we have the perfect plan for your problem. Are you ready to listen to it?" she asked, her eyes were shinning. She totally loves directing a play.. whether its a play or in real life.

Kanata blinked, "Please.. I am desperate."

"Yeah.. like they always say.. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures" Nanami said, sighing.

Aya nodded, "So here's the Plan."

* * *

Afternoon...

"So basically... we are here.. to find the prettiest girl in this school...hmm.." Yuu said, as both her and Miyu entered one the schools where Kanata told her to go. "So Mr. Saionji wants a delegate per school that's kinda... strange?" she asked,

"Not just prettiest but the number one girl in every school," she corrected. but looked around the school. She had read about this all girl's school academy. This was her first school choice when they came back in the neighborhood. What attracted her, however was not the scenery but the way these gentle girls smiled at each other and how they move. "this was my first choice..." she muttered,

"Can't blame yah...This school.. is definitely one of the high-rank all girls' school." she said, as she whistles.

"Anyway.. let's go back to the mission...I have no choice but to do this" Miyu said, "But they look so elegant and-"

A young girl in a very tight uniform bumped into them, almost knocking Yuu. Instead of Apologizing, she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Not every girl.. though," Yuu said, smirking.

"Well scratch off her name.. whoever she is from the list then." she said, "If ever she's on the list," she added.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuu blinked and saw a beautiful girl, Miyu saw her frowned for a moment but after that she smiled and run towards the girl. "Saa-chan! So happy to see you" she said, she hugged her. The girl hugged back but not to close.

"Why are you here, Yuu-chan?" she asked, backing away.

"Well.. me and my friend, by the way.. her name is Miyu Kozuki." Yuu said, as she introduce Miyu to her. "We're looking for the number one girl in this school.. because someone wanted a girlfriend.." she said, the girl blinked, "I know it's a strange story but.. anyway, Miyu.. this is Satori Kino."

"Hi.." Miyu said,

"Hey.." Satori said, looking at her up and down, "So you guys are like.. match-makers?" she asked,

"Kinda like that... we're trying to find a suitable girlfriend for Kanata Saionji" Yuu said,

From being rude to being nice, her face became different, "K-Kanata Saionji? that hunka man.. Intelligent.. cool.. ace player... Kanata Saionji?" she asked,

"One and only.." Miyu shook her head,

"Well I think we're match, don't you think?" she asked, giggling.

Yuu looked at Miyu who shrugged, "We're looking for the number one girl in this school."

"But I am the number one girl in this school. I am the dream girl and cheerleader. I am the one." she said, then she showed the bulletin board and saw that she was indeed the number one. "So when can I meet this Kanata Saionji?"

"You'll just have to put your information here and he'll see you," Miyu said, forcing a smile while giving her a paper.

"That would be wonderful!" she said, as she excitedly reached for the paper and fill out the form.

* * *

Miyu was too damn tired to take another step on the stairs of the Saionji's temple. After Yuu and her went to the third school to get the name of the number one girl in that school, she got a phone call from him.

_"Miyu. You gotta come here in the temple. I need to see you. I need to speak to you Immediately."_  
_"How did you know my phone number-"_  
_"Your father gave it to me... please you have to hurry!"_

Miyu told Yuu that she can go home now and she has to go to Kanata's house. Yuu nodded and gave her a hug before she left her. Now.. she's in front of the stairs of the Saionji's temple. She looked at her watch and it said, 5:30pm. She groaned, Can't she take a break from all of these? She feels like she's oblige to go to Kanata even though she was so damn tired.

"Miyu!"

Miyu looked up and saw Kanata, "What?" she asked,

"Why are you so damn slow?" he asked,

"I am taking my sweet time before I could see your monstrous face." she said, sarcastically. Then she gaped when he saw him coming towards her. "No I was just kidding! What are you doing?.. Aii!" she gasped when Kanata swept her off her feet. "Put me down."

"You're tired aren't you?" he asked, as he started to walk on the stairs. "How many schools did you go?"

"Three. But I am fine. Put me down. I am a bit heavy," Miyu struggled.

"Not really. You're as light as a feather." he stopped and leaned forward at her. "Even though you eat too much," he chuckled.

"Why you-" Miyu growled. But she was grateful for that gesture, she kept her mouth shut and just enjoyed being carried in a princess style by the one and only Kanata Saionji.

When they entered the Saionji's gate, Kanata put her down and sighed. "I am in a big trouble..." he murmured, but Miyu heard him. He led her on the wooden hallway of the house. Miyu remembered how Ruu played at this garden while Wanya hanging out their clothes. She came back to reality when she heard Kanata saying, "This morning something happened..."

"What happened?" she took her seat.

"The principal's daughter at our school.. kept bugging me.. and she's totally and is deeply.. madly in love with me."

Miyu raised one eyebrow, "Then you're problem is solve."

"No. I don't like her." Kanata groaned, "She's pushy... she's annoying.. she's.. heck I would marry Chris just to get rid of her."

"Too bad she isn't here and she's already engaged."

"Right." Kanata nodded, "Anyway.. I kinda blurted out that I already have a girlfriend."

She blinked, "Who's the lucky girl then?"

_You. I want you to be mine.. please be mine.. be my girlfriend._ He wanted to say but he had to go on with the plan, "I didn't give her a name."

Slowly, she released a breath she'd held. At least he'd maintained a slice of common sense. The deal could be terrible. But on the other hand, she could be free if that happens, and he would leave her alone. Unless of course, it had been her name he'd blurted out. "Eh? where did that thought came from?" she asked, out loud.

"Huh?" Kanata blinked, confused.

"Uh.. No.. nothing.." Miyu said, "I mean.. I am just glad that the problem isn't worst. What if you gave name and that girlfriend of yours.. didn't exist.. so it will cost a lot of trouble for you" she said,

"Exactly.. but we have to make the hunting faster. You told me that you've been to three schools?" he asked, she nodded. "Well that's the start.. I needed to find someone fast.. or else that girl.. would be... tying me down not just in a relationship but in a matrimony thing."

"Marriage?" Miyu asked, Kanata nodded. "Well.. you can say no."

"And lose my reputation in my school?" he asked, "N-No way." he said.

"Typical Kanata.." Miyu said, sighing.

Kanata crossed his arms, "Well.. Typical Miyu" he said, frowning.

"What do you mean Typical Miyu?" Miyu stared at him.

"That the Miyu I know would quickly answer before she thinks." Kanata said, raising one eyebrow.

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you insulting me?"

Kanata winced, "I was trying.. to compliment you-"

"It doesn't sound as a compliment."

"Miyu please, have mercy on me will you? I am having such a huge headache as of this moment." he said, feeling awkward.

"You don't look sick," Miyu announced.

"Maybe not," he said, "But I feel pretty sick at this moment."

"And you deserve it."

"Miyu, sometimes you can be tactless you know?"

"Wha-" Miyu growled, and stood up. "Fi-Fine! Why don't I just quit this stupid mission and get on with my life. It's too impossible for me to solve your mission, because when we see each other, we always argue!" she growled, Kanata stood up beside her. "You're frustrating as hell-"

Kanata couldn't stop himself. He covered her surprised mouth with his. He heard her startled gasp, but he didn't let up. When her lips parted, he took advantage and pushed his way inside. Miyu can't believe Kanata actually kissed her, but she couldn't control herself, she wants more.. more of him. Finally Kanata's common sense got the upper hand and he tore his mouth away. He saw her stunned face and felt like the world's stupidest guy. "W-Well.. a-at least I know how to keep you quiet."

Miyu shivered, her tears fell freely on her face, and slapped him across his face. "I don't know why girls like you. Heck. I don't even know why I fell in love with you before!" she yelled, then she run away and exited the Saionji's residence. "Your on your own now. Good bye!"

With the sting of Miyu's hand still burning on his cheek, he groaned and shook his head. Now what did he do? Why did he have to do that? That wasn't even part of the plan. She was too damn cute getting angry.. her rosy cheeks and the fire in her eyes.._ damn... now I am in a real trouble._

* * *

The Next day...

Miyu stared at the people standing up at the entrance of her classroom. Something big was going on, she thought as she stride down towards the multitude of people. When she emerged from the room; she saw Yuu smirking at her and pointed at her desk. It was full of flowers, _Was Nozumu back from England?_ she asked herself as she moved towards her desk, and stared in astonishment as more flowers were being brought to her desk. "Wait a minute what's are these-?"

"It's a delivery for Ms. Miyu Kozuki, they said you are Miyu Kozuki and this is your desk?" said, the flower guy delivery.

"Yeah but.. who-" she stopped when the delivery man gave the card to her. She opened it and the card said 'I've been a total jerk.. please forgive me?' she smiled, as she took her seat. She knew the handwriting even before she turned the card and saw his name written on it.

"So who gave you those dozens and dozens and dozens of roses?" Yuu asked,

"It was him.." Miyu said, whispering. She can't tell everyone that the guy who gave these roses was non other than Kanata Saionji or else they would get angry or get curious. Either way, she will be in trouble if they find out. This school may become a lioness den too.

"ooh.. had a fight?" Yuu asked, the students were now minding their own business.

"Yeah.. and he.." Miyu blushed,

Yuu leaned forward, "he-"

"...kissed me." Miyu finished.

"Whoa! But why?" Yuu asked, smiling.

"Well.. it's no big deal.. he just want to shut me up.. that's all..." Miyu said, remembering what he said last night. "I was.. being tactless.. and a nagger.. and I couldn't stop, so he.. kissed me.." she said, blushing more.

"What a way to stop a girl." Yuu said, smirking.

"Okay, everyone back to your seats." said the adviser while smiling, "Oh and Kozuki.. more flowers for you inside the counseling room. Be sure to get them later."

Everyone looked at Miyu, her face is red as an apple. "H-Hai..."

* * *

Kanata faced left and right at the back of the school. It was break time and he hurriedly went there, and pulled out his phone. No one was hanging around there so it was the perfect place to call Miyu... _if I call her_.. he was still Contemplating if he'll call her or not. _I hope.. I just hope she accepted the flowers.. argh.. okay.. here goes nothing._ He opened his phone and dialed it. It rang.. one... two.. at three, he heard her voice... her sweet voice. "Um.. Hi.. Miyu.."

_"Yeah?"_

"D-Did you get the flowers?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

_"__Yes.. they are lovely thank you."_

Kanata gulped, "I.. I hope you forgive me.. it was a stupid thing to do.. I was.. totally not myself last night.." he said, rubbing his head.

_"Yeah.. I know.. don't worry.. it wasn't my first kiss.."_

"Huh? Who was your first kiss?" Kanata frowned, as he kicked a small stone. When Miyu didn't respond, he sighed. "Okay.. I won't ask.. but I am glad you forgave me.." he said,

_"Thanks for not forcing me to say it.. maybe one day.. you'll know."_

"Well I'll appreciate that thought.. that one day you will be able to tell me." Kanata said, smiling. "So.. you'll go to the other schools later?" he asked,

_"Yep.. and by the end of next week.. I'll be able to give you results of my girl-hunting."_

Kanata smiled, "I am sorry for making you do this.. sorry for the troubles..." he said,

_"No worries..."_

"Yeah well look at the bright side.. because of this mission, we were able to break that barrier and clear out that misunderstanding between us right?" he asked, again Miyu didn't say anything. He heard the bell, "Well there goes the bell.. um.. Miyu?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Can I invite you to lunch tomorrow?" he asked, "except if you have Saturday classes or-"

_"Sure.. what do you have in mind?"_

"Well I wanted us to have lunch in the newly opened garden park across the riverside.. if that's okay with you?"

_"S-Sure.. just for old times sake?"_

"Yep. You don't have to bring anything.. I'll make two lunches for us.. okay?"

_"Okay.. if that's what you like.."_

"Yeah.. okay thanks Miyu..." he said, when Miyu hang up. He jumped happily and yelled, "YES!"

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	4. Chapter 4: Step 3: Surprise her

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 4: Step 3 - Surprise her with a different confession**

* * *

Saturday (lunch)

The Park was just a block around the Saionji's temple. It was also the park full of memories of their childhood days, when Ruu was here on earth. But as Miyu entered it, she felt her heartbroken seeing a few changes. It did improve but it was nothing compared to the old park. "Maybe its because of the memories" she whispered, as she looked around there was already few benches and a couple of flower beds. When was the last time she was here? When she came back, she didn't even consider coming here because she didn't want memories to overwhelm her. She was trying her best to avoid it. "So, what the heck are you doing right now Miyu?" she asked, as she crossed her arms.

_"Waiting for me obviously?"_

Miyu startled and turned around to see a smiling Kanata, then he looked around and when he found a perfect spot, he pulled out a blanket on his bag. She helped spread out the blanket and sank down on the corner of it, "You gave me a fright." she said at last.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean you scared me..." she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, as he sat and begun to unpack the basket, "Because you thought I will be late?" he smirked.

"Well that too, and what are these?" she asked, looking at the food being placed in front of her.

"Food."

"Yeah I know it's food but what I mean is that.. who made this?"

He sneered, "Obviously I didn't made the bread, I bought it along with the butter."

"I meant these." She pointed out the Bento boxes. "Who made these?"

"Me." He looked at her,

"You?"

"Yes." He said, "Do not give me that Look Miyu; as I have recall I know how to cook more than you." he stuck out his tongue while she blushed deeper.

She studied what he has prepared, a bread and a butter along with two bento boxes with different types of food. Yakitori Chicken, Salmon Teriyaki, Sushi Maki, Tamagoyaki, Dango rice dumplings and more. "Are you trying to make me fat?" she asked, smiling.

"Well.." He observed her body, "You do need to eat a lot." he said, giving her the chopsticks. "itadakimasu!" he said,

They ate in silence as they just looked around the park, constantly avoiding each other gazes while eating. Miyu being uncomfortable with the silence, she broke it. "So.. this park has changed has it?" she said,

"Yep. It was remodeled last two years ago." He said, chewing slowly then he looked at her, "Wait a minute, don't tell me you didn't visit this park ever since you came back?"

"Nope." she said, looking at her bento.

"Why?"

_Because of you?_ She wanted to say but she shook her head, "No reasons. I just had no time that's all." she replied and then took a bite of her Tamagoyaki.

"Like... no time to visit the Saionji's temple?" he asked, blinking.

"Don't start." she warned him.

"Hai. Hai." he said, resuming to eat.

After they finished eating, Both said 'gochisosama' and then Kanata pulled out an Apple and a knife out of his bag. "You want Apple?" he asked,

"Sure." she said, smiling.

"Ahh.. that was close." he said, as the knife slipped as he cut up an apple.

She gasped, "Be careful!" she automatically grabbed his hand.

Their eyes met, and stared at each other that lasted for a minute.

"Miyu.. your hand?" Kanata asked, blushing. Miyu blinked and blushed at well and then let his hand go. "No worries, I am not clumsy." he added, but he looked at his hand, the hand that Miyu grabbed. "Miyu-"

"About that List." she quickly said, trying to change the subject and the atmosphere.

"What about it?" he frowned,

"I've only been to three schools and met their number one girl." she sighed, "Sad to say, no one is qualified to be your girlfriend as of this moment." she said, then she grabbed one slice of the apple which Kanata cut. "But I will give you the list, besides you'll be the one to choose for yourself."

Miyu pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Kanata had the chance to observe the lady beside him, Miyu is wearing jeans and a yellow sleeveless jacket with a hood. Never less, she still looks beautiful even though she doesn't dress up just like the others do, She has that natural beauty that could turn a man's head one hundred eighty degrees. "Have you ever had so much trouble making up your mind between two options, that you ended up flipping a coin?" he asked,

She gaped at him, "Wha-"

"Maybe we should do that." Kanata swallowed one slice of apple.

"Kanata! Why are you being a jerk?" Miyu asked, "Did you know how much effort I am going through all of this and now you're telling me that you are just going to choose them by flipping a coin?" she yelled,

"Well everyone does that. Besides I cannot get who I want." he said, eating an apple.

The silence grew. Miyu bit her lower lip, and then a thought struck her as she looked at Kanata, _could it be that Kanata had already set his eyes on someone? so then who?_ She took another slice of apple and chewed it harshly, All of the sudden the apple doesn't taste that good anymore. "Who is she?" she crossed her arms, "Tell me, Kanata. WHO-IS-SHE?" she asked, again.

"You?" Kanata asked,

"Come again?" Miyu gasped, _did he just said 'Me?'_

Kanata shook his head, "I meant.. no one in particular" he sighed.

_Oh I thought-_ Miyu sighed, and shook her head. "Anyway, I will give you the list and from then, It's not my job anymore." she stood up and bowed at him. "Well I have to go now, I still have to finish my homework and it's due on Monday but it's kinda long... thank you for the lunch." she said, then she looked at the blanket. "Do you need any help cleaning?"

"Nah..." he said, sighing. "I'll be fine..."

"Okay.." she replied, and then after a last look at him, she walked back towards her house with her head bowed. The breeze had sharpened and it felt positively cold all of the sudden. She recalled what Kanata answered to her earlier when she asked who is that girl whom he cannot get. She took a deep breath, Did she heard right? Kanata had just said 'you?' then another question pop in her mind, will she be happy once this mission is finally complete?

* * *

Monday (Classroom)

"Nah.. I'll be fine..." Kanata said, then he growled and slam his head on his desk, making all his classmates gasped hearing the sound of the impact. But he didn't care about them. "What kind of Idiotic reply is that?" he yelled, as he rubbed his forehead. After that he felt a tap on his shoulder.

_"It seems as if.. Kanata is busted again."_

"Shut up..." Kanata said, burying his face in his arms on the desk and sighed.

"What happen?" Santa asked, "I thought you had a lunch date with Kozuki-chan last Saturday?"

Kanata surged to his feet and turned to look out the window behind his school desk, "It was just an ordinary lunch between friends that's all."

Santa crossed his arms, "You know Kanata, you don't need to be melodramatic. This isn't a soap opera you know?" he shook his head, "It doesn't fit your image too."

Kanata blinked, "Whatever."

"So you're saying no improvement at all?" Santa asked, Kanata shook his head. "I guess we need to execute another plan" he said, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Aya was also thinking that the first plan wouldn't work because you don't have the guts to move to the next level"

"N-Next level?" Kanata asked, "What is the next level?"

Santa nodded, "Confession"

Kanata blushed, "Y-You know I can't do that!" he growled and sat back at his seat, "If I can confess easily, I won't even undergo this stupid mission to bring her back." he rubbed his face furiously, "Why is love complicated?"

Santa leaned towards Kanata, "No my dear Kanata, Love isn't complicated. It is you who makes it complicated."

"Eh?"

"If only you didn't reject Kozuki-chan before this-"

Kanata yelled, "I DID NOT REJECT HER!" he blushed when he saw his classmates stop what they were doing and looked at him. He coughs and looked at Santa, "I did not reject her-"

"You're already told us that a million times, but the way we see it- It was a rejection no matter what are your excuses." he said, while smiling cynically. "So we have no choice but to help you, and you have no choice but to trust us."

Kanata frowned, and again buried his face on the desk.

* * *

It was almost six in the evening when Miyu came into her house, her mother Miki Kozuki was sitting at the small kitchen table reading a cook book. "Mom, why don't you give up?" she asked, lightly. "Because even though you can't cook, dad will always love you"

Miki didn't look up, "I am not a quitter Miyu."

Miyu stopped in the middle of the room and stared at her, "Yes, you don't give up but the cooking and all the cookbooks even the stove and the kitchen wants to give up on you."

Miki shrugged, "Because it is my dream, You know how I am when I am dreaming." she looked at Miyu, "Miyu.. dear.. I wanted to cook something for your dad and for you without me not messing it up. This is my new dream and I know that just like how I dreamed to be able to work at NASA... I am going to be successful one day.. in cooking" she said,

Miyu took a seat as well and looked at her mom, "Dream huh?"

"Hmm?" Miki blinked,

"How is it that... I didn't inherit that kind of attitude. Every time I feel pain, I always run away and never face those fears." she looked down.

"That's not true, You weren't like that before." Miki picked up her yellow highlighter and highlighted some words on the cookbook.

"Well yeah...I know.. I just don't get it... one rejection from Kanata, and I've changed." she said, as she tried to set her things carefully at the table. "Am I weird?"

Miki smiled and reached for her daughter's hand, "Look Miyu, Memories are just memories. They are in the past and you cannot bring them back. So, you have to make new ones to erase the old ones."

"Such as?"

"You were rejected by Kanata-kun as you told us right?" Miki asked, Miyu nodded. "So now that Kanata is here again, and you are talking to him at last... make memories of that."

"It's easy for you to say that Mom... but it's not easy for me," Miyu frowned, Speaking of him, it has been two days ago since their lunch in the park, and she hadn't heard a word from him. She was expecting a follow-up call from a friend after the lunch but nothing. "I am going to my room.. I still have to finish my homework for tomorrow" she said,

"Okay" Miki said, resuming reading a cookbook.

* * *

Kanata paced left and right at the hallway of the Saionji's household while holding his cell phone. It was almost an hour that he was debating whether to call Miyu or no. _There should be a follow-up hello and I enjoyed lunch with you call right?_ he asked himself, he frowned. _But what if she is busy and she doesn't want me to call?_

"Kanata, you're making me dizzy looking at you," Housho said, sitting on the hallway while looking at his son.

"Then do not look at me." Kanata replied harshly.

"I cannot do that, you're my only entertainment as of this moment" Housho said, while sipping his tea.

Kanata blushed, "Damnit Old man! Go bald!" he yelled,

"I am already bald"

"I meant Blind!" Kanata growled,

Housho cried, "Mama.. forgive me for raising up our son like this" he suddenly prayed.

"OYAJI! Can't you see I am having issues here?" Kanata yelled,

Housho looked at him, "What kind? maybe I can help you."

Kanata smirked, "Yeah right, fine. Amuse me. Should I call Miyu?" he asked,

"Sure." Housho quickly replied.

Kanata opened his mouth, that was a quick reply, "You haven't thought about it!"

"What's to think? Miyu is your friend, she is a family friend and you guys have mobiles." Housho blinked, "isn't cell phone a way to communicate each other? what's the use of it, if you don't call one another?"

"That's not a good reason to call her!" Kanata blushed,

"Kanata, what happen to you? If you are a friend of Miyu, then you have the right to call her. Simple as that!" Housho stood up, and picked up his glass of tea. "This generation is giving me a headache" he mumbled as he walked away from Kanata.

Kanata was about to yell back at his father when his phone rang, he almost drop it when he saw who was calling.

* * *

_Stop waiting for his call and just call him back!_ Miyu dialed the phone and held it against her ear with one shoulder while she unpacked her things from school.

_"H-Hello?"_

Miyu frowned, didn't he just say hello instead of her name? wasn't her name on his phone list, "It's Miyu."

_"Y-Yeah.. I know.. so-so.. how are you?" _

Miyu sat on her bed, "Good.. and you?"

_"Y-yeah.. I was about to call you..." _

"Really?" Miyu opened her book,

_"Um yeah..."_

(Silence)

"Um Kanata?" Miyu sighed,

_"Hai?"_

"I hate very long awkward moments of silence on the phone." she said, honestly.

He coughed, _"Oh y-yeah me too..."_

(Silence)

"You're doing it again." Miyu frowned.

_"Why aren't you talking? It was your turn to say something you know?"_

"Um.. yeah, Hai, and oh yeah me too, are dead end of conversation." Miyu pointed out.

_"Um.. yeah.."_

"Kanata-"

_"Um.."_ Miyu just heard him took a deep breath and scratched his head furiously. _"I-I.. enjoy the lunch really.." _

"Yeah me too, maybe next time we can invite Yuu, Aya, Nanami and Santa?"

There was a surprise tone of his voice, _"Do you want.. us to do it again?" _

"Of course, except if you don't want to-"

_"I WANT TOO!" _

Miyu had no choice but to remove the phone to her ear because of Kanata's voice. "You don't have to yell at me"

_"Oh sorry..."_

"Are you really fine Kanata? This isn't like you at all."

She heard him mumbled something, and then he laughed. _"Well.. a lot of things change.. I've changed and I am really nervous when I am talking to girls on the phone y' know?" _

"Even though It's me?" Miyu asked, she was hurt by that statement. _Why isn't Kanata not comfortable with me anymore? Did he really change that much? _She didn't wait for his reply, "Oh okay.. I just called you because I wanted to report about the number one girl in Chiba High. She's totally a beauty-"

_"Like you?"_

Miyu blushed, "K-Kanata Be Serious!"

_"Sorry.."_

"Anyway.. She's definitely Intelligent and she has that charismatic smile" Miyu doodled on her notebook, "If you ask me... I would definitely choose her rather than the other girls but of course it's your decision not mine, I'll text you later the names of the girls you're going to date for this week."

_"Are you done with all the schools?"_

Miyu flipped a page of her notes and saw the other seven remaining schools she needs to go tomorrow, "Nope... I am still going to go to seven schools tomorrow... speaking of that..." Miyu looked at the last school listed, "Are you sure you want to go on a date with the number one girl in our school?" she asked,

_"All the number one girls. Why? Is there a problem?" _

_Well duh, I was reputed as the number one girl in school._ "Uh.. n-nothing.. no problem at all," Miyu thought, maybe she will just have to replace herself with another cute girl.

_"Don't tell me you're the number one girl in your school?" _he asked, there was a hint of teasing in his voice.

Miyu's face totally became red, "W-What if I am?" she replied, she totally hate that sometimes, Kanata could read her mind. _Was that impossible though?_

_"Seriously?"_

"You don't believe me?"

_"Are you really serious? Miyu.. number one girl in school?" _he chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I am not," she lied. "I mean.. am I that type of girl? Can I really become the number one right? Not happening." she fumed. "Anyway, I think this call just got too long, I am going to hang up now."

_"Wait-"_

She ended the call and she was totally angry at him right now. Why would he joke something about that? Is it really funny that she was the number one girl in their school?

* * *

"You hang up on him?" she asked, Yuu observed her friend while asking that question. Obviously, Miyu is once again in a bad mood because of a certain handsome guy named Kanata Saionji. "Seriously Miyu, I bow to you because you were the only one who can do that." she said, smirking.

"Yes and serves him right." Miyu declared. They were outside of their school premises and Miyu leaned on the wall. She was about to go to the schools but she wasn't in the mood. When Yuu asked her, she didn't reply but knowing Yuu; she won't let her go until she finds out the problem or the cause of her bad mood. "Isn't it funny that I became the number one girl in this school? I was voted not because of my looks-"

"That's not true. You were voted not just because of your looks but because of your personality and your attitude." Yuu smiled, "Miyu, in this school? The only one who thinks you're not cute is yourself." Yuu said, adjusting her bag.

"There's one more."

"Ahh him?" Yuu asked, Miyu nodded. "I doubt it, Every time I see him looking at you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you there was something in his eyes every time he looks at you, I can tell. Trust me." Yuu said, smirking.

"Get a grip" Miyu said, "Anyway do you want to come with me to those schools?" she asked,

Yuu smiled and grabbed Miyu's right arm, "Sure Darling"

Miyu laughed, and then her cell phone rang. "Wait." she said, Yuu let her go, "It's the prince" she said, "Kanata?"

_"Are these actually the best number one girls in their school? You didn't accidentally text me a list of rejects instead?"_ he asked, he sounded really tired and furious.

"Well there is still another list," Miyu said looking at Yuu, "Wait a minute, are you done dating them?" she asked, blinking.

_"Just for one day? I am not a Casanova Miyu."_

"Then how come you're accusing me of giving you a reject list?" Miyu frowned.

_"Some of them, I know."_ he growled, _"There is one girl... I knew her too well... her name is Aito Yuga. It was a nightmare when I went to her school. When she saw me, she ordered all the ladies to capture me. If it wasn't for Santa I..."_ he stopped and shivered. _"D-Don't tell me I am going to date her?"_

"Well you said, number one girl in school and I think Yuga-san is definitely the number one girl in their school" Miyu said, grinning.

_"Anyway I am going to start dating the first girl on your list tonight.. but I just called because I am telling you that I am not happy with your choices."_ Kanata growled, _"Bye."_

"Bye" Miyu smiled, before she ended the phone conversation she heard him swearing. Then she looked at Yuu, "You know.. giving him dates isn't that bad" she said, giggling. Yuu laughed. Miyu's bad mood had gone once she heard him having a hard time with the list.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon...

Miyu was about to enter their gate when she saw Kanata approaching her. He was wearing a maroon polo and a black pants, his hair was a messed and it seems like it was because he kept rubbing it. She blushed at the sight of his handsome face. She tried to ignore him and continued to open the gate but when the gate opened, Kanata was already beside her.

"Come with me." he said in a serious voice.

"I am busy." Miyu said,

"You just got home. You are not busy." he argued.

"How did you-"

"I've been waiting for an hour across the street," he said, pointing out where he waited.

"Eh?" Miyu blinked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Kanata narrowed his eyes. "Or you want me to go inside and ask your mother's permission-"

"NO." Miyu quickly replied. If her mother would find out about this, she would be teasing her all night. "Alright let's go."

Kanata and Miyu walked in silence. Kanata just pointed out the small ice cream shop; Miyu understand him and when she nodded they entered the shop. The waiter entertain them and got their orders. Kanata was still silent and just looked at the glass window. After a few minutes when their orders were served, Miyu broke the silence.

"Okay.. so how is it?" she asked,

"The first one her name was Satori," he looked at her. "She's pretty, she's clumsy and her laugh gives me the creeps."

"Your choice?"

Kanata sighed, "No."

"The second one?"

"Is terrible, she's Aito and during our conversation she kept staring at me and she kept touching my arms. I was ready to commit murder." he frowned.

Miyu controlled her giggle, "and on the third day?"

"Her name is Haruna, she's a vegetarian and she loves books but she isn't a geek, since she is the number one girl in their school right?" he said, he took a bite of his ice cream. "I enjoyed talking to her"

Miyu didn't know but she felt pain in her chest, "T-That's good... what about today?"

"She's the charismatic girl you told me, her name is Azami. And you were right. She's pretty Okay."

"I told you..." Miyu said, as she carefully took a bite of her ice cream. _Hey.. you should be rejoicing ne Miyu? The mission is getting better._ "Um.. so where did you treat them? on a movie?"

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "Don't be stupid. I didn't date them entirely." His voice was dry.

Miyu looked confused, "What?"

"It was just a short conversation. No dancing. No going to places. I just had to go to them and talk to them that's all." Kanata said, shrugged.

"What happen to my effort? Why didn't you take them out on dates?"

Kanata looked down, "Because an engaged man... should not be seen in public having a dinner date with Haruna, or walking on the park with Azami or dancing with Satori..."

Miyu stood up, "E-Engaged?" she yelled, all the people looked at her. "I am sorry.." she looked at them and then shook her head. "Y-You're engaged?" she asked, taking her seat.

"Yes." Kanata sighed, "The principal's daughter.. that I told you... she told everyone that I am engaged to her and now its official"

"But that is ABSURD! You have to say something you know?" Miyu yelled,

"My Reputation-"

"To hell with Reputation!" Miyu yelled, "Kanata, this is the woman you're going to be with for the rest of your life!"

Kanata sighed, "I know...I know alright.. right now I just wanted to forget everything and that's why I told you to come with me" Kanata said,

"So.. what is your plan?" Miyu asked, "You have to escape this, you have to choose one of them right now. You have to, even though it's going to be a fake girlfriend or a temporary one.. what do you say?" she asked,

Kanata looked at her, "Are you willing to help me Miyu?"

_Don't look at me like that..._ "I am willing to listen to your plan, if we can speed up looking for a girlfriend for you.. I can do that. I can double the work, but right now.. you just need someone temporary you know?"

"I'll think about it.. I'll choose one from the list and I'll let you know tomorrow.." he said, then he pointed out at her ice cream. "You should eat your ice cream.. it's melting" he added.

* * *

Miyu entered the school where Kanata is studying. She just surrendered her ID to the guard and frowned as she stop in front of the school building. _Kanata you dummy. You told me that you will tell me. I can't even sleep or eat because you didn't tell me anything!_ She was worried, too worried about him. Knowing Kanata, he won't even say anything to defend himself. At first she was like what was her right? but then she reasoned out that all of her efforts will be gone to waste if she won't help him. After that, she received a text from Aya saying Kanata is in trouble.

"Miyu!"

Miyu saw Aya and Nanami, she run towards them and ask where Kanata is, Aya and Nanami looked at each other and told Miyu to come with them.

At the second floor, Santa seeing Miyu, he smirked. "It's Showtime..." he whispered.

Miyu felt eyes on her as they were walking on the school hallway. She was totally confused but she just let Aya and Nanami dragged her. Then she realized they were entering the office of the Principal. She was about to ask when she heard someone yelling.

_"Who are you trying to fool here? You said that you are in love with your girlfriend but where is she?" _The principal growled,_ "And then I see you with some girls last week as well.. different girls everyday?" _

_"Excuse me?" _

Miyu recognize Kanata's voice.

_"I don't understand sir-"_

_"I told you that my daughter totally likes you Saionji, and I like you as well to be my future son-in-law. But now you were saying that you can't accept the engagement because of your girlfriend, whom you told me right now that she is really your fiance as well?" _

_"You see sir.." _

The door opened, "Wait- Aya I-" Miyu was pushed inside the office.

"Miyu!" Kanata gaped at her.

Miyu took a deep breath and tried to brace herself, _Okay.. so what am I going to do here? should I tell this principal that Kanata is-_ she recalled about her plan, "Hi-Hi.. K-Kanata and P-Principal" she said, gulping.

"Hello," The principal greeted her, "And who might you be? you're not from here.. you are wearing a different uniform" he said,

Miyu looked at Kanata, who was speechless. "A-Actually.. I am here on behalf of this guy" she said, Kanata blinked. "You see Kanata maybe is the most uh.." she looked around as she thought of the right words to say, "Smartest, brightest, athletic and popular guy in this school but..." she looked at Kanata "He is not good in expressing himself, or defend himself."

Kanata muttered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see.. its true that Kanata is engaged to someone and so the engagement between your daughter and him is not going to um.." she scratched her neck, "I mean it won't work."

"Then show me Saionji's fiancee and I'll stop my daughter for pursuing her affections to him."

Before Miyu replied, Kanata looked at the principal. "Sir, you're talking to her."

"Wha-" Miyu looked at Kanata.

"She's Miyu Kozuki. My fiancee."

The blood started to roar in Miyu's ears.

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	5. Chapter 5: Step 4: Involve the parents

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 5: Step 4 - Involve the parents**

* * *

"and..." Kanata continued, "She can tell you about the other girls that I've been seen. Because she's the reason why I am seeing them. She wanted me too." Kanata glanced at Miyu and saw Miyu's face appeared to be about an inch of short of murderous. It was her fault why he did this. _And you tell me that I can't express nor defend myself huh? _He smiled at her. "You see... We never agreed on our engagement before but then through the years, I've grown to love her and she didn't believe me so she made me dated several girls to reassure if my feelings will waver or not."

"But the news said that you've been flirting from one girl to another... like a butterfly flying towards different flowers." the principal frowned.

"Miyu wanted to be certain so she suggested that I see each of them... and I tried to flirt with them because I wanted her to see that even I have seen many girls and flirt with them... my feelings will not change" he smiled at her.

The principal turned to Miyu, "Is that true, young lady?" he asked, "Did you really suggest that Kanata would go out with other girls other than yourself?"

Miyu swallowed hard. She looked at Kanata, if this wasn't for her mission... She nodded gently. "I did.. sir..." her voice was barely audible. She saw Kanata's face relieved but it became stern again when she glared at him.

"But why? I just don't understand.. you wanted your fiancee to flirt with other girls?"

Miyu closed her eyes and counted one to ten. She was totally trying her very best to calm herself. What the hell did Kanata do? Why did she have to be involved with this mess anyway?

"Young lady?"

Miyu wet her lips and opened her eyes. "I.. did that because.. I wanted to be certain if Kanata and I were making a right decision to get married someday." she said, "I mean.. knowing Kanata.. the most popular guy in the school.. girls flocking all over him... he could get any girl.. reject any girl.." she said, her voice fading. She shook her head, "I just want to make sure if he is totally into me." she looked down.

"I still don't get it?" The principal asked,

"Marriage requires total commitment and complete confidence between partners... that is why she made me do that..." Kanata said, looking at her.

"And if there's someone who catches his attention, then we can separate even before we get married" Miyu said, she finally gaining some strength because Kanata now was trying to help her.

"You have nothing to worry about Darling, None of them could hold my attention for a whole evening.. much less a lifetime" Kanata said, still looking at her.

Miyu didn't seem to be listening, "I just thought it would be wise to take some precautions. To stop and look around before we get married."

"Souka..." The principal nodded, "Well that was a wise decision young lady.. I hope my daughter will be as wise as you when she makes her decision." He shook hands with her, "Take care of Kanata Saionji... he is the pride of our School.. Miss Kozuki.. was it?" he asked.

Miyu just nodded but didn't smile, although she accepted his hand to shake it.

* * *

Kanata led Miyu to an empty classroom to talk, he knew that they needed to talk.. the two of them. Before Kanata could speak, Miyu kicked him really hard on his knee. "ITE! MIYU!"

"I really wanted to kick you!" she yelled, their voices echoing since they were alone in the classroom.

Kanata thought she was joking, "Okay fine! go ahead!" Kanata chuckled, Miyu continued to kick him, he realized she was serious in hurting him! "Ite! Oi! Ite! okay now stop! Ite! It hurts now! Ite! It's not funny anymore!" he growled,

"That's the point. I wanted to kick you so much because you make me sick!" Miyu yelled, then she walked away from him. "I just can't believe you involved me in this!"

"It was your damn fault why I did it." Kanata glared at her.

Miyu took a seat far away from him, "Wha-?"

"Because you said, I cannot defend myself or express myself." Kanata said, sitting on a table.

Miyu took a deep breath and strolled up and down in silence, studying the room. Then she stopped in front of the closet and saw a hammer. She picked it up.

Kanata eyed her warily, "Okay.. Miyu.. that's not a toy...you could hurt somebody with it." he stood up quickly.

"I know.." she sounded as if her teeth were gritted together, "I'm planning on it."

"Uh.. Miyu."

"The only reason, why I agreed with you and what you have said earlier because this is my damn mission and if it will fail... I will fail as a counselor as well." she said, waving the hammer to him while moving towards him. Kanata gulped up. "But what the hell are you thinking? or let me rephrase that... YOU WERE NOT THINKING AT ALL!" she yelled,

"Put down.. the hammer.. Miyu..." he said, backing out.

"And then you said it's my fault why you involved me in this?" She advanced on him, "You're shifting the blame onto me!" she yelled furiously,

Kanata backed up another step and held both hands up, palms out, "Listen.. calm down... I know why you're mad.. so I am sorry-"

"A SORRY IS NOT EVEN ENOUGH!"

"But it was a good idea!" Kanata said, "I mean you will pretend to be my fiancee but I will still try to find someone who can become my girlfriend... until then, the principal's daughter will not bother me right?"

"And I suppose you also think that I should fall on my knees in gratitude because you just gave me a great idea for this Mission!" she growled,

"The pressure has been lifted off! Now that I have a temporary fiancee to show off, I can have many chances to find the permanent one"

"Off you! Not me!" Miyu yelled,

"Calm down!" Kanata looked at the hammer in her hand. "Can you put that hammer down? It's making me nervous."

Miyu controlled her tears. "So I am just a temporary... and when you find the right one.. you'll shed me and turn up with her instead? I'm only a place-holder in the meantime?" she sounded wary.

"Well we could go through with it-"

"NO." She didn't even hesitate. "I'd rather die than be engaged to you."

"Well then, you'll be a temporary because you want too." Kanata said, sighing.

"Just promise me Kanata... find her as fast as you can. I do not want to be involve with you or your surroundings anymore." she said, putting down the hammer.

* * *

"So how is it?" Santa asked Kanata while he was staring at Miyu walking towards the gate of their school with Aya and Nanami.

"She almost hit me with a hammer..." he said, but continued to stare at Miyu, saying bye to her friends before she left their school. He sighed and leaned on his chair. "She kicked me too..." he added.

Santa chuckled, "I can't believe it... you made her your fiancee." he laughed hard, Kanata growled. "Of all the ideas! The plan was so simple! We let Miyu see you with the principal talking about his daughter, and Miyu will defend you and tell the principal to stop the rumors of engagement... but... you just told the principal that Miyu is your fiancee! That is so rich!"

"Santa... if you do not want to visit your reindeers in the north pole. Stop laughing." Kanata growled.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Santa couldn't stop laughing.

"Santa I AM SERIOUS!" Kanata yelled,

"Okay, Okay" he wiped his tears from laughing. "Anyway... it was a brilliant idea.. now that you finally made her stay beside you. Go for it" he said, tapping his shoulders.

Kanata frowned, "Earlier... when I proposed to her.. to go with it.. to make it real.. she-" he sighed.

"She?"

"She didn't even hesitate and said No... quickly" Kanata groaned and rubbed his hair furiously. "Damnit! Why the hell did I refuse her when we were kids? Stupid! Stupid! Young Kanata!" he growled while hitting his head.

"Anyway.. no matter how you regret the past, you can't bring it back." Santa pointed out. "So.. I'd say.. go for it... this is your chance to prove to her that you love her." he said, patting his back.

"I hope you are right..." Kanata muttered.

"But my advise is that since you have your chance.. so be yourself from now on." Santa said, nodding.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Miyu asked, she stopped walking when she saw Kanata standing in front of their gate. The last person she would want to see right now is him. She was still angry for what had happened earlier.

Kanata frowned at her, "Your dad... called me and told me to come to your house." he said, holding his phone.

"Why?" Miyu asked, Kanata shrugged. "Oh well, come inside." she said, she opened the gate and closed it when Kanata entered. "I wonder why he called you-" she opened the door and they both gasped when they heard the sound of a party crackers and then confetti appeared before them.

"OMEDETO!" their parents yelled, Miyu and Kanata looked at each other.

"Kanata!" Housho cried while patted Kanata's shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell your father about this, but I am so glad." he cried, "Oh your mother will be very happy, if only she's alive." he sobbed. Kanata blinked.

"Please take care of my daughter, Kanata" Yu smiled at him, Kanata absently stared at him but nodded.

"What is going on here?" Miyu asked, looking around.

Miki cried, "Well Miyu.. Papa and Mama were at the grocery earlier and we bumped into Housho.. with Kanata's principal." she said, wiping her tears. "And we just found out that you guys are engaged!" she cried with happiness, "How come you didn't tell me Miyu?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"But that is not trumph-" Miyu's mouth was covered by Kanata's hands. She struggled, and she started to cry.

"Ah.. um because Miyu was afraid that you guys won't accept it" he smiled nervously. "C-Can I speak with Miyu alone?" he asked, "Right. Thanks!" he said quickly, he didn't wait for them to respond or anything and just dragged the crying Miyu away from them, as fast as he could.

The Parents blinked.

"Why we won't accept it?" Miki asked, looking at the two fathers. "Obviously we want the two of them together, right?" she asked, the two fathers just shrugged.

* * *

Kanata and Miyu were sitting on Miyu's bed

Kanata spoke, "Miyu..."

"I hate you.. you know that?" Miyu said, Kanata didn't move. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she started to hit his chest over and over while crying. But Kanata though this time feeling the pain, he didn't move a millimeter. He just let her hit him. He just let her release all her anger towards him. After a few minutes passed, Miyu let go of Kanata and she just cried in silent.

"D-Do you really hate me that much... that even just pretending.. you can't do it?" Kanata asked, just staring absently at the wall. "Did I really hurt you that bad.. for refusing your feelings before?"

"Stop it."

"I was young back then. I was confused. I didn't know you were serious-"

"I said stop it."

He grabbed her, "What can I do to make you stop hating me?" he yelled,

"Die." Miyu choked,

"Do you really want me to die?" Kanata asked, there was a seriousness in his tone. "Because I'll do it" he added. He went towards the window of Miyu. Miyu's room is on the second floor, so when he opened it, the wind entered the room. Miyu gasped. "Goodbye Miyu.." he whispered.

"WAIT!" Miyu yelled, and quickly grabbed unto him, causing Kanata to fall on her floor instead at the outside of her room. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled,

"You wanted me to die right?" Kanata yelled,

"I was just-" Miyu stopped and looked away, "I didn't mean it." she said,

"You didn't have to stop me.. I deserve to die anyway... causing you pain.. my precious childhood friend" Kanata whispered.

"Precious?" Miyu asked, Kanata nodded. She wiped her tears. "What do you mean precious?" she asked,

"Miyu... You, Ruu and Wanya.. are very precious to me... and knowing that... I have hurt you... I totally regret it..." he said, looking down. His shoulders sagged. "I am truly sorry..."

Miyu sighed, she sniffed. "Fine.. I won't.. act bitter anymore.." she said, "And I will help you until you find the right girl..." she shook her head, "I just can't believe that even our parents-"

"It was out of our hands... It was not us who told them about this right?" Kanata asked,

"I know but..." she sighed. "M-Maybe I am just.. shock and angry.. and.. it's happening too fast." Miyu said,

"Believe it or not... I am shock as well.." Kanata said, sighing. Why the hell did the principal said that to his father? he knew that this was all part of their drama right? to help him get her? so why involve his father? does he know something that he didn't?

"Kanata?"

"Hai?"

"We better go outside now... or else our parents would wonder what are we doing here..." she said, blushing.

"Knowing my dad.. he is already praying for grandchildren so he won't mind me staying for long here" he muttered.

"Are you saying something?" Miyu asked, Kanata shook his head.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Yuu looked at Miyu, "You are now the temporary fiance of Kanata Saionji?" she asked, they were walking towards the gate of their school. The school day just ended for today and Miyu wanted to go home to rest.

"Yes." she said,

"You would do anything to help him?" she asked, "The guy who rejected you?"

Miyu frowned, "He may have rejected me... but it's all in the past.. I.. just have to protect him"

"Protect him from what?" Yuu asked, "From girls just like what I am seeing right now?" she asked,

They both saw a frustrated Kanata leaning on the wall while girls flocking all over him asking him questions. "Yeah.. like that, excuse me" Miyu said, she run towards them while Yuu just smiled and followed suit.

"Miyu!" Kanata smiled, the girls frowned when they saw Miyu coming towards them. "Thank God you're finally out-"

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she asked,

"I want you to come with me," Kanata said, he grabbed Miyu before she could speak. Miyu just waved her hand to Yuu and sighed while she's being pulled by Kanata.

A few more minutes, they entered a luxurious store that she has never seen before. The building was totally grand in a classic, traditional sense. She paused, captured by the unique design of a gold-pearl-and-diamond necklace. Then she saw Kanata talking to some lady and he blushed. The lady and Kanata approached her.

"My name is Makino Kito, the store manager. I am a friend of the Saionji's..." she said, smiling as she shook Miyu's hand. "Please follow me, the beautiful rings are at that corner." she said, pointing out.

"Huh?" Miyu asked, then she felt Kanata's hand on hers and she was again being dragged.

"What about this, Sir Saionji?" she asked, pointing at the pearl-and-diamond ring through the glass. Miyu blinked, then she looked at Kanata shaking his head. When Kanata smiled and pointed another ring and the store manager pulled it out to show to him. She just realized what was happening.

"Wait a minute Kanata... are you buying an engagement ring?" Miyu asked,

Kanata and the store manager looked at her, "Yes." Kanata said,

"For who?" Miyu asked, asking incredulously.

"For you. Who else?" Kanata asked,

"But our engagement was-" she stopped, when Kanata resume looking at the rings. "A simple engagement ring would be okay." she said, looking around.

"How about this?" Kanata asked, as he pointed out the ring that has three stones.

"Perfect Sir." she said, as she pulled it out.

"Miyu, try this on." Kanata said,

Miyu sighed, but when she saw the engagement ring she fell in love with it. Then automatically, without thinking she extended her finger towards him.

Kanata smiled and slowly slid the ring onto her wedding ring finger. "Perfect fit.." he murmured.

"It's beautiful..." Miyu said, emotion choked her voice and stung her eyes.

"The ring has three diamonds.. the left stone represents the couple's past, the middle diamond represent the present and while the final diamond at the right represents the couple's future." said the store manager.

"Do you like it?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded. Kanata turned to look at the Store Manager, "We'll take it." he said, Miyu looked at him.

"That will be 99,785 Yen Sir" said the store manager.

"Do you accept Debit cards?" Kanata asked, The store manager nodded. He pulled his wallet out and took out his debit card and gave it to the store manager.

"Ka-Kanata I didn't think it was expensive-"

Kanata stared at him, smiling at her. "It wasn't don't worry. Besides, I saved a lot ever since I was a kid... the year you left me, I suddenly opened up a bank account and saved every money I received..."

The store owner smiled and gave back the card, "Thank you very much for buying the ring. Considering you are a young couple! I totally admire you" she said, sighing.

"Shall we go?" Kanata asked, Miyu looked at the ring in her finger. "Miyu?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go?" Kanata smiled,

"S-Sure.."

* * *

Miki was in the kitchen when Miyu got home, humming as she was about to use her NASA Equipment towards the stove that made Miyu threw her bag at the sofa and rushed towards her. "MOM!" she took away the equipment.

"Oh you're home!" Miki said, smiling. "I am sorry darling... I do not know where your dad put the Spark Lighter" she said,

"Mom it's just inside the cupboards." Miyu sighed, then she took out the cupboards. "Where is Dad?" she asked,

"Oh your dad will be home later, and now I have to cook" she said, looking at the recipe.

"Maybe I'll help you" Miyu said, nervously. Miki smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to chop up the onion please?" Miki asked, "I am not that good in chopping onions.. they are my worst enemies" she giggled.

Almost mechanically, Miyu picked up a knife. Then something caught Miki's eyes and she gasped when her mom grabbed her hand. "M-Mom!"

"What is this?" she asked, giggling. "Kanata gave this engagement ring to you?" she asked, Miyu sighed and nodded. "Oh happy day! I am going to call your dad and Hoshou and tell them the good news" she said, she started dialing her mobile phone.

"Mom-"

"Hello Yuu?" Miki left the kitchen. Miyu sighed.

* * *

A few more minutes passed, we see Miyu and Kanata staring at each other inside the Kozuki's kitchen. It was so obvious that Miyu's mom invited Housho and Kanata to have a dinner with them, and when Yu came home they started to have a long conversation about weddings, future plans for Miyu and Kanata.

"Why hello there.. fiancee.. after a few hours... I saw you again... and do not stare as if I have a fault." Kanata said, "You were the one who showed the ring to your mom." he added.

Miyu crossed her arms while holding a wooden cooking spoon "I had no time. If I didn't stop her that time, the house will be burn to pieces." she said, "You however, bought me the ring."

"Yeah, yeah fine. It's all my fault. It's always my fault" Kanata muttered. "Anyway, you need help?" he asked,

"Yeah.." Miyu said, "please chop those vegetables." she said, When Kanata moved and stood beside her, she felt heat rushed up to her face. She softly moved away from him and praying that he didn't notice her actions.

Kanata started to chop the carrots, "So what do you think of Azami?" he asked,

_Azami?_ Miyu thought absently. _Now which girl was Azami?_ There had been so many. Since she couldn't remember her, she just said the most common thing to say, "I think she is nice." she said, putting the carrots that Kanata finished chopping. "Why do you ask?" she asked,

"I was thinking of dating her for the second time." Kanata said,

Miyu stopped, "I see..."

"Maybe she is the one... Maybe she is not," he said, he looked at Miyu and gave her the plate. He noticed that she was staring at a blank space. "Miyu?" he asked, "Miyu?" he said, louder.

"W-What?" she asked,

"Finish." he said, showing her the plate.

"Thanks.." Miyu said, receiving the plate and put the remaining vegetables at the pan. "Now we will just have to wait for it to cook..." she said, as she took a seat at one of the high stools of their kitchen.

"You okay?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded. "Okay, I'll prepare the table" he said, Miyu nodded again.

After a few more minutes, the table is set and everyone is at the table. Except Miyu because she was the one serving the food.

"Have a seat now Miyu," Kanata said, tapping the chair beside him. The parents smiled.

Miyu blushed, "Oh wait my ring.." she said, Kanata looked at her.

* * *

She entered the kitchen and saw the ring lying exactly where she'd left it. As each time she picked it up, she was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the engagement ring. She slipped it onto her finger, held her hand out to admire it.. then she realized she just said, "my ring."

But it wasn't her ring right? It was only a temporary thing for her. When Kanata finds the right one... this ring will be hers forever. This ring.. that any woman should be proud to wear..

"My ring..." she whispered. How easy and so fitting to say those words. She shook her head, "Snap out of it, Miyu... this isn't your ring..." she said, but she knew how badly she wanted the ring for herself... then bit her lower lip and kissed the ring and clasped her hand to cover her other hand, like trying to embrace the ring with her other hand.

Little did she know, that Kanata stood at the entrance of the kitchen and saw how she acted.

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	6. Chapter 6: Step 5: Ask help

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 6: Step 5 -** **Ask help from her parents**

* * *

Santa crossed his arms, while nodding. "So.. in other words.. she likes the ring?" he asked,

"Well... I saw her looking at it..." he said, remembering Miyu's beautiful face as she kissed the ring. He leaned on his chair and put his hands on his head, "Maybe she thought that the ring is not for her, though it is?"

"Baka Saionji!" Nanami said, shaking her head, "Knowing Miyu, she would probably thinks that its a temporary thing that she will use, and when the right one comes... she have to give the ring to that someone." she said,

"Naruhodo.. Naruhodo..." Aya said, looking at a notebook, then she wrote something. "So in other words... she wanted the ring for herself."

"Ano...Konishi-san," Kanata pointed the notebook, "I've been wondering ever since you came to my classroom... what the hell is that?" he asked.

Aya laughed loudly making students look at her, and as if she wasn't contented, she stepped on a table and raised her hands. "This is what you can call the Miyu and Kanata dorama Love story!" she yelled,

"NANI?" Kanata yelled, while he unexpectedly stood up.

Aya nodded, "I am trying to follow your love life ever since the beginning... it is indeed a good story-"

"KONISHI! WHAT THE HELL! STOP DOING THAT!" Kanata screamed.

"Hey. I am not helping you for free you know?" she said, raising one eyebrow to him, "Think of this as your payment-"

"P-Payment?"

"It is a good source for my upcoming drama!" she clenched her fist, and suddenly there was fire in her eyes. "Just you wait! In the next drama festival, I am going to win first place!"

Nanami whispered to Kanata, "You should know by now, that you cannot stop her from doing whatever she wants to do." she said. Kanata sighed.

"Tonikaku..." Aya said, as she stepped down from the table, "I can see where is this heading... your love story I mean." she said, looking at Kanata. "Are you curious about it?"

Kanata took his seat and sighed, "This is my life.. of course I am curious about the outcome."

Aya sat at the chair across Kanata, "Well.. when you told us that you saw Miyu looking at the ring and holding it as if its the most important thing for her ... the next step.. make her jealous." she wrote something on the notebook then she laughed, "Ohohohoho! Making Miyu Jealous will definitely show her feelings for you!"

Kanata sighed, "If she has-"

"MIYU LOVES YOU! I CAN FEEL IT!" Aya growled, interrupting him. "But she is afraid of rejection-"

"There it goes again. REJECTION. And why the hell do I feel I am the villain here?" Kanata asked, looking at Aya, then Nanami and Tenchi.

Nanami thought for a second, "Actually.. you are the villain in the story, considering you hurt Miyu in the past." she said, Aya and Santa nodded. Kanata groan and bang his head on the table.

"Anyway... I have a plan..." Aya said, giggling darkly.

* * *

"You are inviting me to where?" Miyu asked, both of them were sitting at the stairs of the Saionji's Temple. When Kanata sent her a message and told her that he needed to talk to her, she rushed quickly towards the temple, because knowing him... he won't send a message unless it is urgent. Kanata frowned. Miyu was horrified, "Tell me this is a joke?" she asked, "That your principal invited you and me for a dinner." she added.

"I.. wanted it to be a joke." he admitted. "But... obviously, it's not." he sighed.

"You're breaking my heart." she said out loud.

"I am sorry about that."

_Did I just say that outloud? _Miyu blinked, "Pardon me?" she asked,

"I am sorry for putting you into this mess..." he said, looking down. Then he shrugged, "You know.. we can just say to the principal that we can't go-"

Miyu shook her head, "No. No. If we decline the invitation, your principal would think that this is all a lie and that he'll persuade you with his daughter again." she said, scratching her neck. _This is just a temporary insanity Miyu. _Though she knew that she'd fallen into a trap and now she was thoroughly stuck. She looked at him, he was looking too depressed today, his shoulders were sagging and his eyes were far off. She didn't know but she suddenly had the impulse to hug him, she realized that the real reason she's doing this because she is still in love with him, deeply. But falling for this prince, had to be the most naive mistake in the history of her life. Because no matter how much she'd like to deny it, that was exactly what she'd done. The feelings were still there, very strong.. that is why she's trying to avoid him, but now she's involve in his problems and worst she's playing a big role. "When is this dinner?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night." he said, not looking at her.

"Do I have to wear something formal?" she asked, "Are you going to wear a tuxedo?" she added,

Kanata shook his head, "I am just going to wear a maroon polo shirt, nothing fancy." he said,

"Kanata, is something wrong?"

That made Kanata looked at her. _Yes... _"No."

"You're lying. What is it?" she asked, looking directly at him.

_Why is it hard to make you realize that I want you? _He shook his head, "Nothing.. I am just... tired." _Too damn tired._

"Tired?"

"Yeah.." he said, looking away, "We had a lot of quizzes earlier..." he said, looking down.

"Well.. gambatte Kanata!" she said, patting his back, "I know you can do it, you're very smart." she said, smiling.

He sighed, "Thanks..."

* * *

Kanata picked her up at her home at exact seven in the evening. At first, Kanata couldn't stop staring at Miyu. She was very beautiful wearing a simple but elegant maroon dress. A true classic in soft and fluid silky jersey flatters the body in a carefree, flirty silhouette with an elegant embellished neckline. The dress features gorgeous faux crystals on the round neckline, sleeveless, a-line skirt with a banded hem, and a black sash belt. Her hair was down and she was wearing a bit make-up courtesy of Miki Kozuki. She looks beautiful and sexy. When Miyu and him stood in front of the house of the principal; waiting for the door to open, he cleared his throat and looked at her, "Why are you wearing maroon?"

Miyu shrugged, "Because you told me you will be wearing maroon."

"You don't need to..." Kanata said, looking damn _Arghhhh... she's sooo beautiful! I wanna hug her!_

"Well my mom thinks that, going to the principal's house wearing the same color of clothes is a good idea since we are a couple." she said, though it was the truth but she couldn't tell him that she was also happy to be able to wear the same color as him.

Before Kanata could reply back, the door opened, the principal told them to come in. A few minutes later; they were escorted to a very warm living room. But before they can take their seats, Miyu couldn't stop starting at the lady sitting on the other sofa. She has the most beautiful black hair and eyes she have ever seen. Her face has a sort of oval, but angled shape.

"Kira," said the principal and then the young woman stood up and went to his side, "I would like to introduce to you to Miyu Kozuki, Kanata's fiance." he said, "You should take lessons from her, she has the most uncommonly good sense when it comes to looking for a guy to marry." he said. The lady named Kira reached out for a handshake.

_If you only knew... _Miyu thought, as she accepted her hands. _Smooth.. Skin.. unlike mine... _

Kira smiled, "If there's another Kanata Saionji, then I will ask for your help" she said, and gave her a rippling laugh.

Miyu just smiled, but when she turn towards Kanata, she frowned. She realized that he was standing beside her but his eyes all focus to Kira, as if his mind was obviously focused on watching the principal's daughter. Could she blame him? Kira was warm. Lovely. Has the sense of humor and the principal's daughter... to some it up... a Princess. A prince and a princess... perfect combination. For the Entire evening, Miyu tried not to even look at Kanata's direction, for fear of what she might see in his eyes as he watched Kira. She tried her very best not to listen to the ringing laugh coming from him and from the young lady. She touched her ring and heard Kira laughing really hard because of what Kanata just said. _Oh stop acting all jealous Miyu! You are just a temporary fiance. Do not forget that. _

By the time they had to go home, she looked down when Kira gave Kanata a kiss on the cheek. When they got into a taxi they were both silent. She just realized that Kanata didn't even talk to her during dinner. His eyes were all over Kira. She took a deep breath _What do I expect? Why did I even bother to dress up? _She cross her arms and tried her very best to control her tears.

"Please stop the car." he said, making Miyu look at him. The car halted and he opened the door.

"But my house is still a few blocks away from here." she said, while she was getting out of the car as well.

Kanata paid the driver, and then when the car left the two of them; Kanata smiled. "I.. wanted to walk.. is that okay with you?" he asked,

Miyu frowned, and pointed at her shoes. "Do you expect me to walk with these shoes?" she asked,

"Remove them." he commanded.

"Wha-"

"Remove them." he said, "No questions ask, just remove them." he said again. She growled but obeyed him, then he pick them up and turn his back on her. "Hop in." he said,

Miyu gasped, "Eh?"

"I am offering a piggy back ride." he said,

Miyu shook her head, "No! No! I can walk by myself."

"Hop in. I won't let you walk without your shoes." he growled.

Miyu backed away, "No I can whoa!-" she gasped when Kanata grabbed her arms and force the piggy back ride on her. "Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Hey don't move!" he groaned. Miyu wasn't heavy but her body being pressed at his, that's the reason why he's groaning. Why did he offered a piggy back ride? He didn't know. He just wanted to feel her and He just wanted to know why is she looking depressed ever since they entered the principal's house. "So.. tell me.. why are you silent for the entire dinner?" he asked,

Miyu blushed, good thing he couldn't see her face. "Well.. what do you expect? I am out of the place there. You guys are in the same school and I am in a different school... I can't follow your topic." she said, when she felt the cold breeze she couldn't stop herself from hugging him.

Kanata mouthed a 'thank you' as he look up at the evening sky, the heavens were cooperating with him as of this moment. "So what do you think of Kira?" he asked.

"I think she is cute."

"She's a flirt." he mumbled.

_So then why were you looking at her, as if she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? _She said to herself, but didn't bother to say it out loud. "Oh I didn't know" she said, she's now getting comfortable laying on his back.

"Did you even heard what she was trying to tell me?"

"No." _I was trying not to hear anything she said to you. _"I thought she was like your ideal girl." she said, yawning.

He snorted, "She's the reason why I am in this mess in the first place."

"I am just doing my job..." she said, closing her eyes.

_If you only knew my true goal... _Kanata sighed, "Ne.. Miyu... I was wondering... how about let's just make the engagement true? I mean I would be happy if it its you-" he stopped when he heard her snoring. _Great timing. _He shook his head and just continue to walk until they reach the house. When Miki opened the door, she told him to carry her daughter towards her room. Kanata opened Miyu's room and put her carefully at her bed. He tucked her and before he left her, he caressed her face and kissed her lightly at her lips. "Good night... fiance.." he said. When he closed the door behind him, he saw Miki smiling at him and offered him a coffee.

"She must be tired from the dinner" Miki said,

Kanata took a seat across her and sip his coffee, an idea crossed his mind but before he could stop himself; he blurted it out. "Ms. Kozuki.. I need your help."

* * *

Miyu set a paper towel and began to wipe the table. She kept mumbling how stupid her parents are. Her parents just decided to have a vacation in America for a week without her, well of course she can't come with them because she has school. So now she's going to stay at the Saionji's for a week, like before. "Baka Okaasan... Otousan." she sighed.

Kanata blinked and move the plates so that she could wipe under it, "What's wrong with staying here for a week?" he asked. He knew why all of the sudden Miyu's parents went to America. He did ask for their help, he told them that he wanted to be alone with Miyu for a week, to get to know her again. It was his request that Miyu's parents granted, Miki was delighted and told Yu that this was the best time for them to visit America again.

She growled at him, "No matter how you look at it, something is wrong!" she yelled,

"Well... my dad is here so you're safe. Don't worry." he said, shrugging.

"I just hope that Uncle will stay and not leave us, like what happen in the past." she tossed the paper towel away, "Now let's get started with the dishes." she begun to clean the dishes, "I just can't believe that they have to nerve to even think of going to America again-"

"It's a job right-"

Miyu turned to him, "NO! They said its a vacation!" she growled and begun to throw the sponge, making a soap bubble landed on her nose. "damnit.. sometimes I wish I have matured parents." she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw Kanata leaning towards her. _Stop him Miyu! or better yet run! _But she couldn't move. She gulped and close her eyes, a few minutes later she heard Kanata laughing and felt his hand touched her nose. "Eh?"

"I was just going to remove the bubble in your nose, so why did you close your eyes?" he asked, smirking.

"I..." she blushed and looked down. Then she felt one of his hands cupped around the back of her head, "Ka-Kanata, what are you doing?" she asked,

Kanata gave her one of his rare smiles, as he drew her close, "You want me to kiss you..."

She blushed furiously, "No way! I-"

"You don't want me to kiss you?" he asked, his eyes shinning. "You were expecting a kiss earlier right?"

"No Kanata, you're wrong I-"

"You don't want to?" he asked, his eyes became serious, looking straightly at her.

"I..." she closed her eyes, his breath tickling her cheek. He was close... too close.

"What do you want Miyu?" he whispered, his voice was low and sultry.

Miyu surrendered, "K-Kiss me..."

Kanata licked her lips, making her shivered and then settled to a serious business of kissing her senseless.

Miyu expected something like this will happen sooner or later. Pretending to be engaged to him was no big deal, but if one put on a show for a long enough, it was hard to escape the role. _Miyu remember that this is not for real, this is just temporary. _So she pulled herself together and tried to keep her voice sounding casual. "Oi. Kanata, you don't have to act as my fiance. We are alone you know?" she said.

His voice rough, "So how about making it real?"

_Real? _"Are you telling me that-" she backed away from him.

He read fear in her eyes. _Damn it. I didn't control myself. Think fast! _"I am not saying we will get married. Let's just try to have this kind of relationship... until we found the right one right?" he asked, _Kanata.. calm down... Go back to basic! _

_Don't be such a fool Miyu! He is proposing a real relationship! You should be happy! _But in truth she wasn't. She knew that she wouldn't even be content for long. Unless he really loved her in return. She didn't move. "So you're telling me.. since we know each other very well... maybe I am the perfect candidate to be your girlfriend?"

Kanata would say yes if he didn't heard the irony in her voice, "No.. it's not that-"

"You're just quitting half-way and not going to try your best to find someone, so you want to settle with me.. is that it?" she asked, Kanata's jaw tightened. She folded her arms across her chest, "This is not the Kanata I know... The Kanata I know never quits." she turned to the dishes.

Kanata growled, and grabbed her. "Do you really even know me?" he yelled, he was beyond frustration now.

"Kanata!" Miyu yelled,

Kanata force a kiss on her, Miyu closed her eyes and cried. She didn't like this kind of kiss! Why is he becoming rough now? She wanted to scream. She was scared, so scared. She didn't know this Kanata. So with all her might, she bit his lips, which made Kanata stop the kiss and backed away.

_"Hey kids, no fighting inside the Kitchen." _

Kanata and Miyu gasped when they saw Housho entering the Kitchen. Then he stared at the two of them and notice the blood on their lips. "What's wrong with both of your mouths?" he asked, Miyu's tears fell down on her face and run away, leaving Housho and Kanata inside the Kitchen. He glared at his son. "Ka-na-ta..."

Kanata shook his head, "It's not what it looks like! I-"

"Your kissing technique sucks." he said, frowning.

Kanata blinked, "Eh?"

Housho took another deep breath, "Next time, I'll teach you an ultimate technique of kissing"

When his father's words registered inside his mind, he clenched his fist and became really angry. "OYAJI! MY KISSING TECHNIQUE DOESN'T SUCK!" he stomp at him, "Blah. Clean the dishes then, you perverted father." he passed by him.

But before Kanata could really exit the room, Housho said it again. "Your kissing technique really sucks."

Kanata turned to him, "Don't repeat the same thing!" he yelled, but blushing really deeply.

* * *

_It was the right thing to do... to run away from him. _But somewhat that action of his made her really scared. But she admitted to herself it was more of loneliness Why did Kanata did that? What made him do that?

_"Do you really even know me?" _

His words, were ringing inside her mind. Of course she knew him, of course she knows him! They've been living alone together when they were kids. She knew how much he love pumpkins, comics, loves teasing her, she even knew even the private details of his life such as he can be a lazy-bum if he wants too. She knew the responsible and irresponsible side of his, his prince side and his jerk side. She knew him right? So why did he say those words?

_"Do you really even know me?" _

"I just can't understand you... Kanata" she said, crying.

_"Then... can't you at least.. try to?" _

Miyu gasped seeing Kanata standing at the entrance of her room, "Go away.. I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm sorry..."

She blinked up at him, her heart's beating stopping as she held her breath, "You are sorry?"

"Yes.." The word came out on a strangled whisper as he reached out towards her, drawing her into his arms. He hugged her, Miyu froze. "I am really sorry for scaring you..." he hugged her really tight, "I.. got really mad when you said I wasn't the Kanata you used to know..." he closed his eyes. "and I was soo scared of seeing you scared at me..."

"You were?" she asked,

He pulled away from her and looked down at her, "Yes..." he whispered, "Please.. tell me Miyu... you are not scared of me? I can handle all of your anger and your disappointment in me... but I can't handle the thought of you getting of scared of me." he suddenly wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Her heart decided to beat again, this time in an erratic rhythm. She couldn't find the words so she just shook her head.

"You are not scared of me?" he asked, she shook her head for the second time. "Yokatta..." he said sighing in relief. Again he hugged her, squeezing his arms tighter around her and lowered his head to hers. When she didn't pulled away, he knew she's welcoming his actions.

As his mouth met hers and she felt the sigh of breath against her lips she knew that this is what she wanted. It was just that simple. She smoothed her hands across his chest and around his neck, drawing him as close as she could. This is what she really wanted, to be held by him, to be with him...

Kanata spent long, slow moments devouring her with his mouth, learning the taste of her. He moved his body against hers to learn how they fitted. Hands moved against the soft material of her dress, then up to the rounded back to the softer feel of her skin. She felt warm, smooth, smelled deliciously female, and he was hooked.

_"Ahh! that was a good kissing technique Kanata!"_

Kanata and Miyu gasped and pushed each other away, blushing furiously.

"Eh? Why did you two stop? continue.. continue.. don't mind the old man" Housho said, laughing.

Kanata growled, "HOW CAN WE CONTINUE IF YOU ARE WATCHING OYAJI!" he yelled,

Housho growled, "Fine! sheesh. selfish boy." he rolled his eyes. "I am going to leave now."

When he left, Kanata turned back his attention at Miyu, who obviously covered her and with her pose, she was protecting herself. He knew right there that the atmosphere was already ruined by his father. He coughed, "I..um.. goodnight... Miyu.." he said, forcing himself to stand up, "I'll see you tomorrow" he finished, then he closed the door. He growled and clenched his fist. "Now where is that damn father of mine?"

* * *

The students, most especially girls started whispering when they saw Miyu entering the school gates after waving at Kanata. When she entered the classroom, Yuu was waiting for her at her desk. Her friend raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "What is it?" she asked,

"Was that Kanata Saionji at the gate earlier?" she asked,

Miyu smile and blushed, "Yeah..."

"So is this part of your mission?"

Miyu took her seat, "Actually.. I am living at the Saionji's temple for a week"

Yuu's eyes observed her friend for a few minutes and then she gave a letter to her, "Do you still remember Azami?" she asked,

Miyu froze. _Azami... _she accepted the letter, "What is this?"

"Azami accepted the second date of hers and Saionji."

She closed her eyes for a second, a pang of guilt crossing the region of her chest. She forgot that she wrote a letter for Kanata to Azami asking her for the second date. "Yeah.. th-that was fast..." she said,

"I think she is also interested with Saionji."

"Who would not be?" Miyu murmured,

Yuu's eyes widened, "So you know now that you're still definitely in love with Saionji!"

Miyu spread out her hand and looked at the ring, "Well.. yeah..."

"What about the mission?" she asked the obvious.

The initial answer was a shrug, "I don't know... he was telling me to make it real but-"

"But?"

Her eyes glanced away and then back, "I turn him down."

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Yuu screamed, making all of their classmates look at them.

She stared at her friend's outburst, a frown appearing. Yuu never raised her voice to her in that way in the entire time they'd been friends. "What exactly do you expect me to do?"

Yuu frowned at her, "You could try just once opening your mouth and confess to him one more time." she sighed, "He wanted a girlfriend right? You know him better than any other girl. He wanted a girlfriend that is the number 1 girl in school right? you are qualified for that, considering you are the number 1 girl here."

"Yuu-"

"Now you have that ring." she said, pointing the ring on her finger. "and one day... it will be used by some girl..."

"Don't mention that-"

"What I am trying to say girl, if you don't want anyone to own that ring. Maybe it's time you should be truthful about all of this crap and fight for your rights." she shook her head, "Who knows? With just one change of your actions, everything will be okay."

"Kanata rejected me-"

"In the past."

"He rejected me because he only sees me as a friend-"

Yuu made a grunt of disbelief, "You guys were young back then,"

"I know but-"

"And besides.. Miyu, a guy who likes you as friend will never ever kiss you senseless just like what Saionji is doing right now to you, don't you agree?" she asked,

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	7. Chapter 7: Step 6: Make her jealous

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.  
**_To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it.._  
_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 7: Step 6 -** **Make her jealous**

* * *

"And besides.. Miyu, a guy who likes you as friend will never ever kiss you senseless just like what Saionji is doing right now to you, don't you agree?"

Miyu stared at her friend for a long time, trying to digest the words she said. "Well..."

"Miyu Kozuki, don't you know that you've done the worst thing you could ever do, when you denied that you have feelings for Saionji?"

Miyu knew that her friend was right, defeated, she asked for her opinion. "So what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? tell him!"

Miyu's eyes rounded in wonder, "But what if-"

_"Take a seat everyone, and we will start our class." _

Miyu sighed and took her seat while Yuu took hers. After her name was called; she looked at Yuu whispering 'Tell him.' she sighed and then her eyes fell on the envelope for Kanata.

* * *

Miyu groaned as she looked at her phone while walking upstairs towards the Saionji's temple. It was already night and she couldn't contact Kanata to tell him that she will be late because of a meeting in a counseling. She sighed when she found herself standing in front of the entrance. She was about to open it when suddenly she saw Kanata opened the door wearing a white t-shirt and a blue jogging pants, glaring at her.

"Kanata-"

"Where have you been today?" he demanded. There was some flicker in his brown eyes illuminated by the light from the hall.

Miyu rolled her eyes and took off her shoes, "Here and there."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"I mean I was at school, I tried to contact you but I couldn't get through."

"You contacted me?" he asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Yes. We had a late meeting for the counselors. I was about to tell you that, but you didn't answer your phone." she said, looking at him.

She heard a sharp intake of breath, "That's all? you have a meeting with the counselors?"

"Yes... what's wrong Kanata?" she asked,

"I was there." he paused, when Miyu narrowed her eyes. "I was at your gate and I saw you talking to this guy and-" he left the sentence hanging in the air.

"and?"

"and... nothing." he growled and turned his back on her, then he started to walk away from her.

Tired of the sneer in his tone she said, "So what if you saw me talking to this guy?"

Kanata stopped and turned to looked at her, "You are my fiance. You shouldn't entertain guys-"

"I am your temporary and fake fiance." she reminded him. "Plus, didn't you know that the guy I was with earlier was a part of the counseling officers?" she asked, then she wore her slippers and passed by him. "I can't believe that you are jealous of him."

"What?"

Miyu rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath before she could turned to face him, "He's gay."

"Huh?" he blinked.

Miyu slapped her forehead, "I can't believe this, you can't even distinguished a guy and a gay." she shook her head and started to walk towards her room.

"W-Wait!" Kanata followed her.

Miyu growled, and then she remembered the letter. She abruptly turned to him and gave him the letter, "This is for you." she said,

"W-What is this?" he stammered, while looking at the envelop.

"Azami's letter."

Kanata opened the letter and saw that Azami accepted the second date. He frowned, "I didn't invite-" he paused when he saw the door of Miyu closed in front of his. "Damnit Miyu." he growled.

* * *

In a restaurant, Kanata and Azami were sitting across with each other. Azami accepted the date that Miyu set up. He just can't believe that Miyu could even write a letter for him to ask Azami on a second date. _Why isn't she using her brain? Oh yeah you forgot Kanata... this is her mission. _

"Are you okay.. Saionji?"

Kanata blinked at Azami across the table. They were on a second date but his mind wasn't there. "Yeah.. I am fine..." he said,

She looked at him as if she didn't quite believe that, but then she smiled and let it pass, "So what will you order?"

He force his eyes to glance over the menu for a while, then set it on the table in front of him, "C-Can you listen to me?"

Azami nodded, "Sure."

He was hesitant for a moment but he took a deep breath and begun to ask her, "What can you tell to a guy... who loves someone, but that someone doesn't really notice his feelings for her?" he asked, grimacing. "What kind of advice would you give him?"

She set her own menu down and searched his face, "You are in love with someone, but she doesn't know that?" she asked,

"It's not me.. It's a friend-" he avoided her stare. "Okay fine. It's me..." he groaned. He glanced back down at the tabletop.

A frown creased her forehead, "You have to tell me everything, so that I can help you."

"Never mind..."

"I am good in giving advice and helping others, it's my job." she said, smiling. "And now knowing you have one... you can't stop me from wanting to help you"

Kanata sighed, "D-Do you know the girl... who approach you one time in your school and she asked you if you want to have a dinner with me?" he asked, she nodded. "She's suppose to be helping me to get a girlfriend... but the truth is... It's her that I want.." he said, then he took a deep breath, "I am in love with her..."

Her frown grown, and leaned back a little from him, "That is kinda weird, if you like her... then go for it-"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I hurt her in the past, I..I... I mean she confessed to me and I turn her down because... I thought she was kidding and we were young back then." his voice trailed and groaned. _Why the hell am I saying this to a stranger? and we are suppose to having a date! _

Noises from the half-full dinning room filtered around them as Azami mulled over his words, studied her face. Then with a breath she leaned forward, her voice really low, "But isn't that destroying another level of your relationship with her?"

It was indeed a good question. Kanata blinked, "I.. know Miyu very much and if I confess to her today.. I will surely be rejected-"

"Because she got rejected from the past?" she asked,

"maybe..."

"Hmm...If she is still bitter from the rejection... it means she has feelings for you."

Kanata sighed, "I just need to do something to make her realize that loosing me is a bad decision you know?" he asked,

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Well... I know how.. but you have to promise me that... no matter what will be the outcome and consequence of our actions... we must remember there can be no regrets." she said,

"Sure.. so.. how?" he asked,

"Before that... I want to know the full story..."

His eyes looked straight to hers, "Well.. it all started when I received this love letter from some girl in her school-"

* * *

"So what do you think of this dress? does it look good to me?" she asked Yuu while they were out on shopping in the shopping district. She invited Yuu to go shopping spree with her because she wanted to forget that Kanata is now having a second date with Azami.

Her glance shifted to her, "I think that looks cute, why don't you try it?"

Miyu frowned, "No.. I changed my mind." she said, putting back the dress.

"But the dress is pretty-"

"No I.. changed my mind." she said, sighing and took her seat beside her friend on one of the sofa inside the clothes store.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" she asked, looking at her.

"You're beginning to sound as cynical as someone else I could mention."

"Please don't start Yuu." she said, sighing.

"Then you tell me, why did you suddenly decided to go out with me and have a shopping spree at the same time and date of Saionji and Azami's second date?" she asked, looking at her.

"It was a coincidence! Purely Coincidence!" Miyu defended herself, "Be-Besides when was the last time I ever go out with you shopping Yuu?" she asked,

"You know, for once... Miyu.. please be honest with yourself." she said, frowning. "Come 'ere. I want to give you a hug."

When she felt her friend's hug, Miyu lost it. "Oh Yuu.. what if Lose him?" she asked, trying her best not to cry loudly.

"Shh..." Yuu patted her friend's back, "You won't. Knowing Saionji... he'll come fly towards you after this second date. So do not worry about it." she said,

Miyu looked at her through eyes drowning in tears, "Really?"

"Yes."

"What if... he finds out that he likes Azami?" she asked, then she buried her face in her hands.

"Then he is definitely the wrong man for you."

"Kanata.. the wrong man for me?" she asked, that thought just made her whole body shuddered. She was about to smile when she saw Kanata passing by the store with the girl named Azami and they were laughing at each other. She bit her lip.

When Miyu reached the Saionji's temple, she found out to Housho that Kanata didn't arrive yet. _He's still on a date? at this hour? _She looked at the clock and saw that it was already passed seven. She silently ate dinner alone, while looking at Kanata and imagining him smiling at her and teasing her across the table. She sighed and looked at the clock, its already passed eight. She silently cleaned the dishes and went to her room.

There her tears started, drenching her pillow.

* * *

Miyu woke up the following morning to find that Kanata was already dressed while having his breakfast. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when suddenly she heard Kanata telling her that he needs to go now. Hurrying to rinse her mouth, she chased Kanata at the entrance still wearing her orange pajama. She questioned him, "Why are you leaving now? It's kinda early don't you think?" she asked,

Kanata smiled sheepishly at her, "I am sorry, I promised Azami that I will pick her up at her house and I can drop her off to her school" he said, he bowed at her. "Gomen! Miyu! I really have to go"

"But-"

The door closed.

Miyu sighed, and controlled her tears. So now the nightmare has begun. Kanata just found out that he liked Azami and realized that last night on their date. She clenched her fist and felt her ring, the engagement ring in her fingers. With that her tears freely fell on her face. "Baka... Kanata.." she said, then she bit her lip.

"Miyu, your breakfast is ready" Housho's voice appeared.

Miyu wiped her tears and tried to act happy, "Arigato, I am coming right there."

* * *

Miyu turned to a fresh page of her drawing pad and began sketching. They were in their art class and they had to draw something outside their school. But she was silent for the whole day and everyone seemed to notice that. But they didn't ask her what's wrong.

Yuu frowned at her, but someone must go to her and ask her what the hell is wrong with her! So she sat beside her, "A yen for your thoughts?" she asked,

"Make it a thousand," she said, while resuming sketching a big tree.

"Oh come on Miyu. Snap out of it! you are not with your usual self and everyone is worried about you!"

"I'm fine..." she said, looking at the tree and continued to sketch it, "No worries..." she added.

Yuu growled and snatch the drawing pad out of Miyu but Miyu kept sketching in the air. "And you tell me you are fine?" she growled.

It took a few seconds for Miyu to realize that she was sketching the tree in the air, she lifted her head. "Give it back... I need to finish that." she said,

Yuu shook her head, "What happen?" she asked, the silence lengthened. Yuu frowned at her. "I am waiting."

Miyu sighed, "It's over. Kanata has finally found someone."

* * *

Miyu sighed as she stopped at the top of the Saionji's stairs. She was about to enter the house when she saw Kanata sitting on a small stairs of the temple. She was about to ignore him when she heard him calling her name. _Could it be that everything is now back to normal? _She hid her smile but she hurriedly walk towards him, "So what do you want now Kanata-" she stopped and realized Kanata wasn't alone.

"Hey Miyu!" Kanata smiled, "You met Azami right?" he asked,

Miyu stopped, standing a few meters away from them. She nodded.

"Come here! She wanted to meet you." Kanata said, winking at her.

Miyu walked and then stopped in front of them, while she pinned a smile to her lips and held out her hand, "Hi...so we meet again."

Azami giggled and reached for her hand, "Yes and I thank you so much because of you, I was able to meet Kanata" she said, as she shakes her hand.

_Kanata? She calls him by his first name now? _"Oh.. no problem..." she said, Azami is really beautiful. Her super silky medium hair was totally a turn on to all the guys who could look at her, and her black eyes that are so sincere. _Oh stop it Miyu! _

"Kanata has told me so much about you!" she exclaimed.

"He has?" Miyu murmured faintly when she could speak.

Azami smiled blindingly. Her teeth were as white as perfect as the rest of her. "Yes. Actually, I was kinda jealous of you because he kept talking about you nonstop. But... I always remind myself that you were the one who matched us up."

Kanata smiled too, "I told you, you were being silly. Miyu is just a friend. A long time friend. Right Miyu?" he asked, looking at her.

"Right," she said, trying to control her tears. "Um.. so.. you guys are a couple now?" she squeaked, then she cleared her throat, "I mean.. are you?" she asked, softly.

"Well.. Kanata didn't yet confess to me" she said, as she turned to Kanata and drew a teasing finger down his chest, "Maybe if he did then we would be?" she asked,

"Y-You want me to confess to you in front of Miyu?" Kanata smirked.

"Why not, after all.. she is your _friend_." Azami said, smiling.

"Ac-Actually.. I'd rather.. go inside... and do my homework." she said, quivering. "Um.. Ni-Nice to see you, Azami." she said, then she quickly turned and run towards the house. She slammed the door at the entrance and felt two.. three tears falling on her face. _No... I shouldn't.. cry here... _She hurriedly just tossed her shoes and run towards her room and cried there.

_"Miyu Kozuki, don't you know that you've done the worst thing you could ever do, when denied that you have feelings for Saionji?" _

_"Isn't it obvious? tell him!" _

Yuu's words were echoing inside her head, but it was too late now to even confess for he has finally found the right girl for him. She stood up on her futon, wiped her tears and when he heard Kanata's voice inside the house, she needed to talk to him. She needed to confirm their relationship.

* * *

Kanata growled at his father and told him that he didn't want to cook dinner. He was about to go straight to his room to get clothes because he wants to take a bath now, when he didn't see Miyu coming out of her room. "Stupid father, I'm not in the mood to coo-" Kanata almost bumped into Miyu, "Miyu I-" he stopped when he saw Miyu's eyes red and puffy. "A-Are you okay?"

"So what happened? Are you two now a couple?" she asked, furiously at him.

Kanata rubbed his forehead, "Well.."

Miyu stared at him, "Well?" she asked,

"Kin...da..." Kanata answered sheepishly.

"D-Do you really like her?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now looking serious.

Miyu bit her lip and then opened her mouth, "I..mean... I hope well.. I ju-just hope... you haven't confused like with love-"

"Demo... aren't they the same?" he asked, while giving her a unreadable look.

"Of course they're not!" she said indignantly. "Like is temporary. Love is forever"

"I see.. so, you're basing your opinion with your missions?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes...I mean.. no.. I mean.." Miyu growled, "This has nothing to do with that."

He nodded, "I know and this has nothing to do with you, so why do you care?"

His question caused a peculiar pang in her heart. She looked up at him, considering what to say. His eyes were staring directly at her, his expression unreadable, but she had to try. "I.. am...afraid... she just isn't good enough for you." she took a deep breath and gulped.

He moved a little closer, "Oh... so who do you think is good enough for me?" he asked, his voice rough.

"I.. don't know..." she was aware of their closeness. She gasped when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"N-Nothing.."

"Well if you have nothing to say, I need to take a bath now." he said, then he left her standing.

Miyu stood there for a couple of minutes, listening to the silence before she went back to her room.

* * *

When Miyu went back to her room, she didn't turn the lights on. She just lay on the futon and stared at the ceiling. _It was all done. Over. Finished. _Until tonight, she had still felt a glimmer of hope. Even though she had told herself and to Yuu that it was impossible that Kanata could care and love her the way she cared and loved him, somewhere deep inside she had still cherished the possibility. Even when she denied it, she had dreamed it. But tonight that illusion had flickered like a glittering candle and finally gone out.

Kanata finally had a girlfriend... and she felt so empty.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the dim glow which filtered through the curtains from outside, she felt the ring in her hand. What a perfectly melancholy, heart-breaking memory... and so they say Love is bittersweet. It hurts too much to think about it, she decided to just take off the beautiful ring out of her finger. _This is too much Miyu. Hang in there. Putting Azami and Kanata together is a perfect plan... and with this, your mission is now complete. All you have to do is wait for this week to end and you'll be back to your parent's house and forget Kanata. So pull yourself! you are a strong girl. _

She sat abruptly and turn on the lights, then she tried to work on her assignment. After a few more minutes she groaned, she just couldn't concentrate. _Perhaps, _whispered a wistful little voice in the back of her mind, _just perhaps he would learned to love me, if I had only given him a chance... what if I confess to him? is it too late? _"Not a chance." she said firmly.

_"I told you, you were being silly. Miyu is just a friend. A long time friend. Right Miyu?"_

Miyu sighed, there is no point in thinking about that. So she wiped her tears and decided to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She didn't bother to eat dinner, she wasn't hungry. Suddenly when she was inside the bathroom, and started to brush her teeth the lights went off.

_"Miyu! Kanata! Wherever you are! Do not move! I am going to find candles" _Housho called them.

Miyu didn't bother, she was just brushing her teeth, after a few seconds. She rinse her mouth and gargle with a mouthwash.

_"What are you doing here?" _

His voice, so close behind her, made her jump. She forgot that Kanata said he will take a bath! "I'm sorry.. I forgot you were... inside.. the bathroom..." she said, her stomach churned.

"Good thing the light was off or else I won't forgive you."

She risked a quick peek at him. He was standing even closer than she'd thought, so close that if she turned, her shoulder would almost brush against his naked chest. _Thank God he was wearing a towel underneath- _She blushed, what the heck is she trying to think? She wasn't a pervert! "Really.. I am sorry..." she said, she shook her head. "I totally forgot" _loneliness can make a person stupid._ She wanted to add but decide not to.

"Like I said... since you don't see anything... I forgive you." his breath was warm against her cheek. "Besides... you already saw me half-naked, remember the first time you came to our house?"

Miyu could hardly breath at all, "I don't need a memory lane right now." she murmured. Inwardly.

From the mirror, she saw him smile "Are you sure you don't want to remember?"

"No..." she murmured.

"Kawado."

That made her turned towards him, "Who are you calling a coward?" she asked,

"You."

"Oh why are you calling me that?" she asked, irritably looking straightly at him.

"Because you are afraid to remember the good old memories between us?" he asked, smiling.

She looked away, unable to maintain the eye contact. _Damn you. _"I just don't dwell in the past." she force herself to look straightly at him once again.

Big Mistake. There was something about his gaze that made her shift uncomfortably. "Yes because you are a ka-wa-do."

"I am now a coward." she said defensively.

"Prove it." Kanata said, smirking.

"How?" she asked,

"Whatever you want to do, as long as you prove it, its fine with me." he said, he was staring down at her with an odd expression in his eyes.

"Fine!" she took a deep breath and tiptoe her toes, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kanata was shocked. He didn't expect that this is how Miyu would prove herself! He tensed. But after a few seconds, his hands went up to her arms. He gripped her wrists tightly. Then suddenly, his hands slid down her arms to her back, and down her back to her hips where they pulled her up tightly against him as his mouth opened up over hers. He kissed her more deeply, his mouth sucking her tongue in a way that caused the sparks between them. He kissed her like a drowning man seeking oxygen.

Miyu found herself clinging to him, as breathless, as hungry as he was. She wanted the kiss to go on. She didn't want to stop.

His hand skimmed down her back, a long sensuous sweep and then his mouth lifted from hers. "Miyu..." he murmured against her lips. His grip tightened around her waist. "Aw hell." he muttered, then covered her mouth with his. Then he halted the kiss and whispered, his breath tickling her. "I almost forgot how you can make me go wild..." He nibbled the side of her neck which surprised Miyu. "Tell me what should I do next? Tell me." he asked, then he kissed her lips possessively.

The lights went on. Kanata stop and stared at Miyu. Their eyes met and they realized how red they are.

"K-Kanata?"

Kanata gasped, he reluctantly pulled away and looked down, unable to look at her directly. "Y-Yabai..." he murmured. "sumimasen..." he raked his hair and shook his head, and then he opened the door of the bathroom and left her inside.

When Miyu was alone, she put her fingers on her swollen lips and wondered was just happened.

Kanata leans against the door after he closed it behind him, and then slides into a seated position. "Damn it.. I almost lost control there." he said, burying his face on his hands.

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	8. Chapter 8: Step 7: what the heck

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 8: Step 7 -** **what the heck- its my birthday!  
(Kanata and Christmas Special)**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The sun was just beginning its accent into the sky, its light shedding warmth on a cold atmosphere. there was no snow yet but you could really feel that winter has finally arrived. Soft winds could be heard passing through an open window...

...yet he didn't move from his place on the floor, He didn't even bother to get up and go to his bed. He didn't even bother to put on his clothes. He just sat in there, His eyes were blank...

_What the hell have I done to her?_

He closed his eyes and his frowned deepened. Remembering how she looked after the kiss. She looks so much confused; He just told her that he might have a girlfriend and then the next thing they knew they were kissing and inside the bathroom of all places! _It was also the place where I first saw-_ he shook his head and opened his eyes.

_It wasn't your fault kanata. _He told himself. _She kissed you, and since you're a guy you can't help it! _He shook his head, _Aho! Miyu knew you too much. She knows that you can't just kiss anyone like that. _He looked up at the window. _Yeah.. she knows you too much.. tonikaku.. isn't this a good idea? at least now she knows you have feelings for her? _He groaned and rubbed his head. _Yeah, get ready to be rejected. Sukebe. _

He sighed and decided to get dressed for school.

* * *

Housho blinked looking at Miyu's odd expression, he just observed her quietly as she absently sipped her morning juice. "Miyu-chan... daijoubu?" he asked, Miyu blinked at the voice and looked at him but didn't say anything. One of Housho's eyebrows rose up, "Did you have enough sleep?"

_More like.. I didn't sleep at all... _Miyu was about to say that, when all of the sudden she heard a door opened. She knew that sound so much and a few seconds later she knew she was right, in the midst of her misery, she watched Kanata strode in to the dinning room, looking grumpy and restless like her. Kanata, like Miyu; he sat on his chair and absently sipped a glass of juice.

Housho blinked at the two of them. "Do you want to tell me what's being going on?"

The sound of his voice broke the silence and awkward atmosphere that the two were creating because Miyu started to cry. Her tears beginning to slid down her cheeks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she bawled which made Kanata jumped and looked at her. "Uncle! Uncle! Kanata is... Kanata... is...Kanata... is an IDIOT!" she cried louder.

Kanata growled, "NANI?"

"Kanata no debu! Kanata no Hentai! Kanata no sukebe! Iyarashii! yariman! hobiron! hekoki!" she cried

"HEY!" Kanata growled.

"Kechi! Zurui! Dasai! yowamushi! koshinuke! uso tsuki!"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Kanata growled, "Why are you telling me that I am a pervert? You're the one who walk in on me! You tell me that you forgot that I was taking a bath last night?"

"I call you a pervert because you were one!" Miyu cried louder.

"You were the one who kissed me first!" Kanata growled.

"You SUCK MY TONGUE AND INSERTED YOURS!" Miyu yelled louder.

Kanata gasped, and felt his blood went up to his face. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and once again open his mouth but nothing came out. Then he felt his father's hand patting his back.

Housho cried, "As expected from my son. You are gradually catching up with me. Do not worry, I have a book about kissing and it will be good for you to-"

Kanata's face became more and more red, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"But isn't this normal? you guys are engaged."

Miyu sniffed and grabbed her bag, "I am not engaged to a pervert guy like him!" she yelled.

Kanata growled, his defenses went up. "Who would want to be engaged to a girl like you anyway?" he growled.

Miyu glared at him, "Well let's call off our engagement then!" she yelled, "Kanata no Baaaaakkkaaaaa!" she yelled and before she could really disappear at the room. She threw something on his face.

"Ite! Miyu!" he rubbed his forehead and he kneeled down to picked up the tiny object that hit him. He stopped before he picked it up, it was the engagement ring that he gave to her. "I was right... furareta..."

* * *

Yuu looked at her slumped and dejected shoulders, "Miyu-"

Miyu bit her lower lip, she didn't want to cry anymore. "I've done it. I called off the engagement." she sniffed. She couldn't believe that she had run towards her school while crying. Well she can't help it, but she just thank her lucky stars that no one even noticed that she was crying except Yuu. "I threw the engagement ring at his face and said horrible things to him." she turned her teary eyes on her friend, "What should I do Yuu?" she asked, swallowing because she was trying to stop her tears, yet more of them kept coming out from her eyes. Her voice shaking so much that her words stuttered out like little pieces of gravel. "I love him so much..." she finished, her voice still trembling.

Taking her handkerchief from her pocket, Yuu gave it to her friend which Miyu accepted and begun to wipe her away her tears. "Miyu... You and Saionji... have a history together. You have all the chances to be with him. You are his childhood friend. You'll just have to come out of your shell and confess again."

"I can't..."

"Miyu-"

She swallowed, "I can't bear another heartache." she said, with all honesty. "B-Besides.. I think I should just leave it like that, and hand the accomplished report to the counseling club, since Kanata already found someone-"

"Are they a couple now?" Yuu asked. Miyu shrugged. "Well you can't just yet submit that report. You have to confirm first, if they are now a couple."

"Yuu.. why me?" she whispered. "Why do I have to experience such things?"

Yuu studied her friend's forlorn slant of her shoulders. "I don't know Miyu," she said, "but I do believe that everyone has a choice." she said quickly. "A choice if you want to move forward or you want to stay in the past. A choice if you want to be happy or be miserable for the rest of your life." she said, Miyu sniffed and looked at her. "A choice if you want to be free or not."

* * *

"Fu-Fu-Furareta?" Aya and Nanami chorused which made Kanata groaned and buried his face on his hands and on his desk.

"So you got rejected eh?" Santa asked smiling and looking at Kanata.

"She threw the ring at me and called off the engagement." Kanata said, sighing. He absently put his hand on his left pants pocket and felt the ring. "I guess it was my fault..I scared her."

"I don't get it." Nanami said, crossing her arms. "She rejected you because she got scared?" she asked,

"I think the reason why you were rejected because of your fake girlfriend that you introduce-"

"SANTA!" Kanata gasped, he slapped his forehead. Why did he told Santa over the telephone about Azami? A big mistake!

Aya and Nanami glared at them. "What did you say?" Nanami asked,

"You.. you had another plan?" Aya asked,

"Wait a minute-" Nanami growled, "You were planning something behind our back?"

"A-Actually.." Kanata growled, "It was all of a sudden. Miyu fixed this date and I had no choice but to go there. As a result, I was able to confess my problems to Azami-"

"Azami is the name of your fake girlfriend?" Aya asked, frowning. "And you're already calling her name? How close are you two now?"

"S-She's not yet my girlfriend.. I mean fake girlfriend." Kanata groaned, "and she told me that she can help me-"

"And you accepted that help from someone whom Miyu thinks that she can be your quite ideal girlfriend?" Aya asked,

Kanata frowned, "The ideal girlfriend was just something I made up. You know who I want." he said, looking at Aya.

"I know." Aya said, sighing. "But don't you get it? this thing could even cause a lot of problems. You don't even know this girl-"

Kanata blinked, "Hey. Who are you to talk about Azami like that?" he asked, "In the first place, you guys don't even know her-"

"And you're being defensive right now" Nanami pointed out.

Kanata blushed, "No-No I mean... she is a very nice girl. She's.. she knows that I like Miyu-"

"But girls are conniving creatures, Kanata. You shouldn't trust her." Aya said

Kanata stood up, "Who are you to say that?" he asked. "At least, she was trying to help me without asking for anything in return. Unlike someone I know, who wants my love life to be a part of her drama" he said, defensively.

Aya frowned, Santa looked at Kanata. "I am helping you, but you don't hear me asking anything in return-"

"Yet you're making fun of me." Kanata said, "Azami doesn't. And her plans are quite good. Miyu was really jealous when she saw the two of us-"

"I don't care who the hell is this girl, Kanata." Nanami said, interrupting him. "But I am telling you, something's fishy about this and if you don't believe us? then don't. But don't tell us that we didn't warn you. Let's go Aya, talking to this guy is utterly useless." she said, both of them left the two guys.

Kanata sighed and took his seat. "What do I do Santa?"

"You figured it out yourself." Santa said, then he left him.

* * *

Miyu after class, tried her best to cheer herself by doing window shopping. As she was walking and looking at the stores, her eyes caught a very beautiful red jacket. Slowly, she went towards the window to look at the jacket displayed, then she saw a card saying 'Merry Christmas'. _Ahh.. yeah.. Kanata's birthday is Christmas... This Jacket will look good on him... _She shook her head, _Cut it out Miyu...it doesn't matter if you don't have a gift for him... you are just his friend. _"Just his friend..."

_"That Jacket looks good on Kanata don't you think?" _

Miyu turn around to look at the voices behind her, she smiled. "Aya... Nanami.." she said. Boy she was so glad that she saw her two friends.

A few minutes later, they were inside the cafe, Aya and Nanami ordered a cake while Miyu just ordered an ice tea. She wasn't that hungry, even though she didn't eat any food during lunch. She forgot her bento but didn't bother to buy food.

"So.. I heard that Kanata has a girlfriend?" Nanami asked, Aya looked questiongly at her. But she gave her a 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look.

"Well.. I-I'm not sure yet." Miyu said, looking down while sipping her Ice tea.

"So you already saw her?" Nanami asked, Miyu nodded. "And.. what can you say about her?"

"She's very charming."

"Charming like a princess?" Aya pushed the strand of hair out of her face. "or Charming like a frog?"

"Like a princess of course," Miyu whispered.

"Well... you were the one who fixed them together... so I believe it when you say that she looks like a princess." she said, looking at her. Miyu opened her mouth to respond but Nanami quickly added, "but now you're heartbroken."

Miyu looked at her, "Nanami-"

"atashi migidesu?" Nanami asked, Miyu couldn't say anything so she just looked down. "Tonikaku... what are you going to do if you confirmed that they are now going out together?" she asked,

"I'll have to submit my accomplishment report to the council-"

Nanami interrupted her, "I'm not talking about that, I am talking about you. What are you going to do?"

Miyu sighed, "My mission is over, and I don't think its really my business-" she stopped.

Nanami shook her head. "I am not asking about your mission, I am asking about your feelings."

"I'll be fine." Miyu said, while she was also trying to tell that to herself. 'She'll be fine.'

"I don't think I would believe you," Nanami said, crossing her arms again, "I'm not sure I believe you."

Miyu groaned, "Oh for heaven sake! Why would I lie?"

"Because you want to run away from your problems?" Aya asked,

"Okay fine!" Miyu sighed in frustration, "What do you want me to do? What should I do?"

"Fight for what is yours." Aya suggested,

"Break them up. Bring Kanata back to you." Nanami finished.

Miyu eyed Nanami uneasily, "I.. I can't do that... he is my mission-"

"What is more important? your mission or your life?" she asked,

"I don't have the right to ruin such a good relationship." Miyu said,

Nanami groaned and rubbed her hair furiously. "Look Miyu, don't you even realize that Kanata has feelings for you?" she asked, Miyu looked at her. "He gave you an engagement ring-"

"That was temporary."

"Boy! That was an expensive ring for a temporary relationship." Nanami said, frowning.

"It's not for me." Miyu said, "An-Anyway.. I.. have to go..." Miyu said, "Um.. I promise Uncle Saionji that I will be helping him at the kitchen." she said, smiling. She grabbed her bag and left the cafe quickly.

"Nanami, that was harsh." Aya said,

"I'm getting frustrated!" Nanami growled, "They are both stupid." she took a big bite of her cake and chewed it quickly.

* * *

"So what will you do?" Azami questioned, watching him looking grumpy. Kanata just finished telling her what had happened between him and Miyu, between him and his friends. He was so glad that Azami didn't even think bad of his friends. She told him that it was a normal reaction since they haven't met her.

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to continue this plan of ours?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Do I have a choice?"

Azami shook her head. "Anyway, I have a good plan for this sunday. I was hoping you could baby-sit my sister's children. We could go to the maze and have fun there. Bring her with you." she suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea.. I mean.. you and me.. and her with the children?" he asked,

"I have a plan. Don't you want to hear it?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course." Kanata said,

"Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Miyu after pacing left and right in front of the store where the red jacket was displayed, she went inside the store. She was greeted by a nice lady and she asked for the red jacket. After looking at the jacket and also wondering what is she doing, she was about to give it back to the lady when she saw a lady eyeing the jacket on her hands. _If I don't buy this... she will get it. _She sighed, and went to the register instead. "How much is this?" she asked. After the lady said the price, she paid for it and gestured an apologetic smile to the lady who wants the jacket, because she heard her asking for that kind of jacket she bought and the sales lady said that the jacket was one of a kind. The cashier folded the jacket and slowly slid it into the bag and handed the bag and receipt to Miyu.

Miyu heaved a sigh of relief and stepped through the door back onto the street. A few more meters she saw the newly opened salon, she opened it and the bell rang.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl at the counter greeted her.

"How long is the wait for a hair cut?" Miyu asked, glancing around the salon. It was full.

"I can get you in right now, Sachiho is available." she said, opening a record book, "Name?"

"Miyu."

After she wrote her name at the record book, she escorted her to the seat. "Over here please,"

"So what can I do for you, princess?" he asked, when she looked at him. He stopped, and found himself staring into her pair of emerald eyes of extraordinary beauty. He was used to the adulation of women in general since he owns the shop and he has a lot of customers. But this customer was very pretty.

"I wanted to cut it short." she said, turning to look at the mirror. She gasped when the guy who's attending her bend closer and put his left cheek to her right cheek, they were both looking at the mirror. "W-What are you doing?"

"Heh.. are you heartbroken, princess?" he asked, smiling. "Do you girls still believe that whenever you're heartbroken you need to cut your hair in order to start a new life?"

Miyu's heart started raising. The guy wasn't bad, in fact he is good looking and he doesn't look like an employee. "Will you please stop that..." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, there was something sexy about his voice.

"I could report you to your boss." she said, glaring at her.

"You're talking to him, princess." he smiled, then he stood up straightly, "But..." he started brushing her long hair. "It would be ashamed to cut this beautiful long hair..." he said, looking at her at the mirror. "So why don't we just trim and style it?"

"I thought you honor the customer's request?" Miyu asked, looking at him.

"I do... but I just can't cut this long hair of yours... its going to be a waste." he said, "Besides... they say that Christmas is a time of love, and even you're heartbroken, you may find a new love." He saw the color rise in her cheeks and gave her a lazy smile. "So why don't you just leave it to me, I'll make you even more beautiful..." he said,

Miyu sighed, "Fine. Do what you want." she said.

He nodded and went to work, when he finished, Miyu critically stared at her own reflections for several seconds, she realized that the guy cut a few straps of her front hair and styled it layered. Miyu blinked at her reflection, it looked much better than the plain haircut she had. Running her fingers through her hair and smiled, "It looks good..." she said,

"I told you."

"How much?" Miyu asked,

"It's all in the house." he said, He went to the girl at the counter, signed in something and told her that Miyu's haircut was free.

Miyu gasped, she grabbed her bag quickly and went to the counter, "I can't do that. I have to pay for the service."

"Why not?"

Miyu stared into his narrowed black eyes and her stomach gave a funny little lurch, "Well because I don't even know you and even you are the boss of this salon, the haircut was a service."

"Sou ka..." he smiled and grabbed her free hand and shake it. "My name is Sachiho Masahiro." he said softly. "I'm eighteen years old, College student, but I own the salon. What else do you want to know? That I love making people beautiful, but I am not gay." he chuckled. "I like seeing beautiful things, And you..." he looked at the record book, "Ms. Miyu..." he turned to her, staring at her straightly. "You're very beautiful." he finished it with a whisper.

Miyu and the cashier blushed at his words. "N-Nice to meet you.. Masahiro-san... demo.. I still need to pay for your services."

"Do you really want to pay for your haircut?" he questioned curiously. Miyu nodded. "Then how about dinner?"

"H-Huh?"

"Dinner. Sunday. Where do you live?" he asked,

"I don't think-"

"Then don't pay my services." he looked away, "Plus, aren't we Japanese people believe that its quite rude to turn down someone's request?"

"I-"

"If you want to pay, go to dinner with me... Miss Miyu."

* * *

Kanata sat in the dark corridor. When he came back home, he found out that Miyu wasn't yet there. He couldn't calm down and can't stop thinking of what had happen last night and earlier. Holding the engagement ring at his right hand, while staring at it. He really did it this time ne? He had hurt her again for the second time. He was about to stand up when he heard the entrance door opened. He hurriedly run towards and readied himself to adjust his feelings.

_"Where the hell have you been?" _

Miyu ignored him and continued to take off her shoes.

"School was suppose to be finished four hours ago!"

She stood up straightly and looked up into his angry face, that faded after he saw her completely. "I went out shopping and went to the salon." she said,

_Darn right she did._ Kanata said to himself, something was different about her. She's more beautiful now than before. And that made his heart beat increased from 100% to 1000% "Did your friends come along with you?" he asked, trying to calm his voice.

Miyu shook her head, "I went alone." she said, "Now if you excuse me-"

"Matte-" Kanata gulped, "A-Azami..." he noticed her frown became deeper. _So she's jealous huh? _

"What about her?"

"Azami.. invited us to baby-sit with her this sunday-"

"I have a date."

Kanata almost lost his control, "Y-You what?"

"I have a date." she repeated coldly.

Kanata smirked, "What? Uou went out to the streets and someone asked you out?" he asked, crossing his arms. He just couldn't believe that Miyu was asked out! Well come to think of it, its normal for a guy like him to ask someone out especially if he sees a beautiful girl like her with her new hairstyle. Plus its almost Christmas... _Christmas... _Then he frowned, "Well you could have said to that stranger that you can't go out because you are engaged."

"He won't buy it. Plus I am not engaged." she said, passing through him. "As I recall, I gave you back your engagement ring"

_Yeah,_ Kanata clenched his fist. The ring was inside of his hand. "A-Actually, she was hoping that she could spend time with you, you know? to get to know you-"

"Why would she need to spend time with me?" Miyu asked, "Isn't that my mission is finish?" she asked, turning to look at him. "By the way.. are you guys a couple now?"

"Wha-"

"I have to confirm, so that I can submit my accomplishment report for this mission. And after that, I'll be free from you."

Kanata's body started to tremble. "W-Well we are not yet a couple! So your duty with me isn't finish!" he yelled, then he walk past through her and went to his room. He slammed his door and sat on his chair. He almost forgot that if ever he finds a substitute girlfriend, Miyu will leave him alone then. _That wasn't my plan at all. _He quickly dialed Azami's phone number.

* * *

Days passed, Miyu and Kanata kept avoiding each other which made Housho confused and baffled. Was it his fault for pushing these two engaged couples too fast? When he called Miki and Yu and told them what was happening, Miki and Yu told their friend that it's best way to stay out of it. But if ever it becomes worst, they have to go back immediately. Everyone also noticed Miyu's new hair style and immediately more boys fell in love with her, but knowing her situation she didn't notice their feelings.

Sunday came, Miyu looked at the dresses sprawled against her futon. She was thinking what to wear for the date when she heard someone crying at the entrance door. She hurriedly run towards to see it and saw a little girl crying while clinging to Azami's legs. "What's with all the noise?" she asked, then she yelped when she saw a very active cute boy running in circles and there was a cute girl holding Azami's hands who looks uninterested.

"Ahh Miyu.. thank God.. you're here.." Kanata said, smiling at her. "You see.. we have a small problem. We can't make Mika come along with us..." he said, sighing.

"Well if oneechan's not going, then I am not going either." said the boy running in circles.

"and I don't want to go either." said the little girl looking uninterested.

Kanata kneeled in front of them, "Ma.. Ma.. the place that we are going to see is a very interesting." he said, smiling. _Argh_. he couldn't handle kids. Except Ruu.

"I am sorry, I had to baby-sit them for the time being..." Azami said, sighing.

Miyu plan to turn away because this wasn't her business at all but seeing the little girl crying, melted her. She automatically kneeled in front of her, which is besides Kanata. "Say... your name is Mika right?" she asked, the girl stopped crying and nodded. "My name is Miyu.. we almost had the same name. Miyu and Mika" she said, smiling.

Mika's out-thrust lower lip trembled, "Yeah..."

"Anyway, it's sunday... its going to be a boring day if you stay at your house right?" she said, the little girl nodded. "Then why don't you come with Aunt Azami and Kanata?"

Mika sucked her thumb, while she considered. Then a few seconds, she took her thumb out of her mouth, "Will you go with us, Mi-yu?"

Miyu blinked, "I..." she looked at Kanata who looked amused for a second but he looked away. "Well..."

"Mika will go.. if you come..." she said,

"But I have something-"

"Then I am not going to go with them." Mika said,

"Me too." said the little boy.

"Me too..." said the other girl.

Miyu looked at Kanata and Azami who clasped their hands showing that they were begging her to come with them. She barely repressed a shudder. "Okay.. fine I will go..." she stood up, "on one condition."

"Anything!" Kanata said, smiling.

"I'll bring my date with me."

Kanata and Azami jaw dropped.

* * *

"Why didn't you object?" Azami whispered at him.

"I didn't know it will turn out like this." Kanata whispered back, "Besides, if I say no, she won't help us and the plan will be ruined." he added. He quickly glanced at Miyu while talking to Mika and they were both giggling. His heart melt and remembered how she took care of Ruu when he was on earth. She is totally going to be a good mother in the future. He blushed and looked down, _Calm down Kanata. This is no time to think of the future. Besides... you have to work it out if you want that thought to become reality. _He frowned, _Demo sa.. Why would she dress up so cute in meeting this stupid stranger she just met? _Miyu looks so much beautiful wearing a simple white eyelet dress. She looks like an angel. The dress has a pink trim on the ruffled sleeves, square neckline and pleated hem as well. Her hair was styled in pony tailed and she was wearing a little make-up.

_"Sorry I am late."_

They all look at the voice, and Kanata frowned. The stranger is a good looking guy that has a good sense of fashion. The guy smiled and stood beside Miyu. "I had to run errands for the shop."

"You're just in time-"

"Onisan?" Azami asked,

The guy blinked, and gasped. "Azami!" he gasped.

Miyu and Kanata blinked, and looked at each other. "Onisan?" they chorused.

Sachiho chuckled, "Sou ka... so are we going to baby-sit neechan's children?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Uncle Sachi!" the children even the uninterested one yelled to greet him with open arms.

"Ahhh! my little kids! I thought I won't be seeing you today." he said, chuckling while rubbing off their heads.

Kanata saw Miyu looking at the guy, blushing. _Could it be she was thinking what I was thinking about her before? _He coughed.

Azami smiled, "Well since Miyu already know him, I'll introduce you guys both." she said, while Sachiho stood up, "He is Sachiho Masahiro, college student and the owner of the newly opened Salon at the shopping district." she said, "He's my half-brother."

"Half-brother?" Miyu asked,

"Yes. We have the same mother but different father." she giggled.

"My father is more good-looking than your father though," Sachiho said, looking amused.

"Hai. Hai. Nisan." Azami giggled. "And this is my friend, Kanata Saionji." she said, "He's also the childhood friend of Miyu"

"Nice to meet you." Sachiho smiled, extending a hand. Kanata looked coldly at his hand before he took it. Sachiho smiled when he felt pressure coming from him. He knew that look. The 'Don't-take-Miyu-Away-from-me' look. "Ahhh..." he said, _That really hurt... _when he released his hand, "So is he the one Miyu-san?" he looked at Miyu.

"Eh?"

"WHAT?" Kanata growled, "Why are you calling her Miyu now? You guys just met! call her Kozuki-san!" Kanata protested.

"Hmm..." Sachiho smiled, "Ahh.. so... you're last name is Kozuki huh?" he said, smiling.

_He didn't know her last name? _Kanata growled.

"Oi.. when are we going to enter the maze?" asked the boy frowning.

After Kanata bought the ticket, they decided that each of them would partnered up with the kids. Kanata partnered up with the active boy, while Azami was partnered by the uninterested girl but in the end, Azami pulled out Sachiho and told him that they needed to talk so they have to go inside the maze for a while.

"It's a family thing." Azami giggled.

And so Miyu was with Mika. An hour later, Miyu and Mika were lost. It was complicated maze and it wasn't supposed to be for the children. Miyu thought.

"I'm tired." Mika whined.

"Well let's take a sit somewhere." Miyu said, Mika nodded. But as they turned another corner, Miyu gasped when her face was hit by some hard chest. "Ahh!" Arms came up immediately to steady her. "Ahh thank-" she looked up and gasped.

"Hi. Beautiful." he said, smiling down at her.

Miyu stood there, staring into Kanata's eyes, her heart giving a sharp thump. "Ka-Kanata.."

"Having fun?" he asked,

"Y-Yeah but I think we got lost.." she shuddered a little, "It's kinda weird that whenever I get lost you always find me."

"I always... always find you." he smiled at her while pushed a damp strand of hair back from her forehead.

Something in his voice made her glance at him. He was still smiling, but there was an odd expression in his gaze. Her heart gave another sharp thumps. _Why was he looking at me like that? like that time in the bathroom? As if he was trying to say something but couldn't. _She needs to change the subject. "Soo.. its almost Christmas.. what do you want?" she asked,

"You." He automatically said.

She gaped at him, "M-Me?"

"Don't ask me... if you can't give it to me." a slight smile curved his mouth as he leaned forward at her.

He was standing very close, she realized suddenly. Had he moved? She wasn't sure. She just knew that the pupils of his eyes looked very dark against the brown rim of his irises, and that his smile on his mouth was fading.

"Are you alright Miyu?" Mika asked, staring at her curiously. "Your face is all red."

The heat in Miyu's face increased. "I'm fine," she said.

After a few minutes, they quietly went out to the exit of the maze where Azami and the rest were waiting for them.

"Hey you guys!" Azami said, waving. "Took you long enough" she giggled.

"Because this Idiot got lost so I had to look for her." Kanata glared at Miyu.

"Miyu-san?"

"Do not call her by her name!" Kanata growled at Sachiho. "You already know her last name right?"

He ignored his protest, "Miyu.. are you okay?"

"What the-"

Miyu took a deep breath, "Masahiro-san.. I don't think I can accompany you tonight.. can we reschedule our date?" she asked, Sachiho nodded and smiled.

"I'll take her home." Kanata said, Azami nodded and winked at him.

* * *

_"Hapi bathday to you! Hapi Bathday to you!"_

Housho sang at the corridor when Kanata appeared at the doorstep and frowned at his father. It has been days since the maze thing and what had happened between Miyu and him. Miyu became more and more depressed especially when she received a call from her parents saying that they will celebrate their christmas in america. Plus it was her turn now since it has been many years since she avoided Kanata during Christmas and new years. Though Kanata was happy with the decision, Miyu was still avoiding her. _chikusho. It has been weeks! and my birthday is approaching and Oyaji's voice is terrible._

_"Hapi Bathday dear Kanata-kun."_

"Kimoi" Kanata mumbled, he took a step backward when Housho twirled in front of him. "Nande?"

"Here is your bathday puresento from me and from Miyu's parents" he said, giving him a ticket.

Kanata growled, "It's too early and its birthday not bathday." he said, but received the ticket and looked at it. "This is a plane ticket." he said, looking ridiculously at him.

"Miyu-san will explain everything to you, so go to her room already!" he pushed him towards Miyu's room.

Miyu heard the commotion and sighed, she was about to open the door but she gasped when the door opened and Housho push his son. Kanata tripped and fell on top of her. They gasped and quickly sat far away from each other.

"So what the hell is this?" Kanata asked, not looking at her but showing the plane ticket.

"My parents.. decided for us to have a one week trip to france" she murmured. "For your birthday." she added quickly.

"T-The two of us.. alone?" Kanata swallowed. Then he remembered something about his birthday wish before.

"They knew we are engaged." Miyu said, still not looking at him.

Kanata blinked, "Why didn't you tell them we are not anymore?"

"Because my mom really likes you, and it would break her heart if I tell her suddenly.. plus its your birthday.." she said, "I was thinking maybe.. its a good idea for you to have this trip, to enjoy your birthday. I mean."

Kanata looked at her, even though she wasn't looking. _She thought of me? _He coughed, "W-Well if you don't mind.. then I don't mind..." he said,

Miyu now looked at him, "Hai. Let's enjoy this trip. It was my dream to go to france as well." she giggled.

"Kawaii.." Kanata murmuring while looking at her.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel, of course with separate bedrooms. But they met each other after they unpacked to explore the hotel. After their dinner, they bid each other good night and the next morning they went to a lot of places. They decided to have a truce and called it a friendly trip. They went several places like the loire valley, the alps, the Bordeaux and of course the Eiffel tower.

At the evening of December 24th, After Miyu got out of the shower she saw a note left in her table. She opened it and read it, "Meet me on the roof for dinner, Kanata." she blinked, do the hotel even have a roof? and if so, how did he managed to reserved it? she glanced at the map and smirked. Typical Kanata.. and then she remembered what happen at the maze.

_"I always... always find you."_

She looked at the watch and started to get dressed for the dinner. Before she could leave her room, she saw the brown package inside was supposed to be Kanata's gift. She took a deep breath and picked it up. Holding the map and the brown package she entered the elevator. The elevator stopped at the highest floor and when it opened, she walked out and saw a waiter in front of a door bowing at her, while smiling. "Is this the rooftop?" she asked, the waiter nodded and opened the door.

The roof was dark. "Hello?"

The Lights snapped on. She gasped. Tiny white lights, like the kind people used on their christmas trees. Twinkled in the small trees and hedges that lined the perimeter of the large flat roof. A small flash of more light from the center of the roof caught her eye and there he was. He was lightning the candles that were gracing an elaboratory set table. He was dressed in a semi-formal bluish polo shirt.

He smiled at her and simply said, "I've been waiting for you, come here and have a seat."

She arms tighten around the brown package, but she took a seat. "What is this Kanata?" she asked, if she hadn't known better this was the dinner with a capital D. Something that man would do to impress some girl. "We could have gone out to another places-"

"It's my birthday Miyu.. or in a few hours, its going to be my birthday and these kind people at the hotel granted my request." he said, smiling while pouring something in her glass. "No worries, its just grape juice." he assured her.

Miyu nodded and took a sip of it. "But this isn't a friendly set-up dinner. Didn't we agree to go here as friends?" she asked,

"You don't have to be alarmed. I won't do anything stupid. It's just a dinner." he said, with a smile while he put some food on her plate. "This dish is called Choucroute garnie... a dish of bacon, pork loin or knuckle and various types of sausages... I wanted to try it." he said.

Miyu nodded and took a bite of it, "umm.. Oishi..." she said, gasping heavenly.

Kanata took a bite too, "Mm! Umai." he smiled. "I really thank your parents for giving me this wonderful birthday present. I mean.. I didn't think that they would actually remember my gift request two years ago."

Miyu swallowed and looked at him, "Two years ago?"

Kanata nodded, while he continues to eat. "Your parents were always celebrating Christmas day at the temple and you didn't want to go with them right?" he asked, Miyu nodded. "Well last two years ago, your mom asked me what I want for my birthday. I said, I would want to spend a whole day in some place with you. Since you don't want to be with me during my birthdays." he chuckled, "I couldn't believe they remembered it." There was a gleam in his eyes, "and I didn't believe that you won't accept it."

Miyu blushed, "Well... they choose france of all the places. My mom knew that I wanted to go to france ever since I was a little girl." she looked down, "they are so cruel, they knew my weakness."

"They are very kind parents." Kanata whispered. "In the future, I wanted to be like them... I want to be a kind parent." he said, looking straightly at her.

Miyu looked around, "I wonder why isn't cold?" she asked, again trying to change the subject and then she saw a radiator at the corner. "No wonder..."

"If I didn't reject you four years ago... are we still going to be a couple now?"

Miyu stopped and looked at him, for a moment she wondered if she'd forgotten how to inhale. She couldn't seem to draw any oxygen back in. The place started spinning, and suddenly she remembered. She inhaled and exhaled a couple more times for a good measure, then she said, "Excuse me?"

"Your confession..." he said slowly, "Do you think... we are still a couple now?"

"What kind of an idiotic question is that?" she asked, "If.. If you truly love me before... of course we will still be a couple"

"But you don't love me anymore, right?" he asked, That made Miyu speechless. "And what is the difference of that time... and today?" he looked down at his plate. "What was the difference if you confess to me before or now?" he asked,

Miyu looked away, "I have no intention of confessing to you for the second time because I don't feel anything to you anymore."

"Are you being honest Miyu?" he sounded hurt. "Please be mine..." Kanata murmured.

"Kanata..."

"Ahh Mou! Forget it." he growled, "Just eat." he frowned. A few seconds, he noticed that Miyu obeyed him and silently ate her food. This was driving him mad. It was suppose to be his birthday! He was so close yet so far. He needed to be patient. As much as it was frustrating him. He needed to wait. Because if he becomes hasty, he might lose her forever.

"Kanata-"

Kanata frowned at her, "What is it?"

"Here.. a present..." she said, handling a brown package to him.

Kanata was caught off-guard for a moment, not so much by the gift, as the way she looked exactly as he had seen her in his mind. Eventually his curiosity took over and he pulled her present out of the bag, staring at them for a long moment. "Thanks." he finally managed.

"I saw it at the shop and I think it looks good on you, don't you think?" he asked, Kanata nodded.

"Thanks..." he repeated.

* * *

After dinner, Kanata escorted Miyu to her room while holding the brown package she gave to him.

"Good night Kanata-"

"Can we stay for a couple of minutes.. like five minutes?" he asked, looking at his watch.

Miyu blinked, and remembered that after five minutes its going to be Christmas and officially Kanata's birthday. "So what are we going to do while waiting for your birthday?"

"I was thinking maybe...this?" and his lips came down to meet hers in a crushing kiss. He felt her restrained but it faded after a few seconds, He could feel her body melting into his, her fingers tangling in his hair and increasingly groaning could be heard as their kiss deepened. The brown package that was supposed to be on Kanata's hand fell on the floor.

The Kiss was interrupted when they heard fireworks outside and people yelled Merry Christmas!

Both looked at each others eyes, Miyu was the first one to break the silence. "Happy Birthday.. Kanata..."

"Arigato..." Kanata murmured, blushing.

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	9. Chapter 9: Step 8: Make sure

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 9: Step 8 -** **Make sure never to lose her! (****damn it!****)**

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and fine. Snow had fallen overnight in France. Miyu looked up from the quiet hush of her hotel room. It was unusually quiet and dark considering the fireworks and people greeting each other earlier. She was quietly watching the view of the twinkling blue lights of the enormous Christmas tree outside when she heard a knock from the adjacent door of Kanata's room. She felt her cheeks warmed recalling their kiss earlier. _Think of it as a Birthday Kiss Miyu.. nothing more.. nothing less..._ But then at the back of her mind told her, _What about the other kisses he gave you? what are those? _She shook her head. "Come in." A glow went through her as he entered her room. Even dressed in a blue pajama pants, and his hair a mess, he was the handsomest man in the world to her.

"Hey..." His eyes lit up with a smile as he entered, "Merry Christmas again..." he murmured.

"And happy birthday again." she replied back. Miyu grinned impishly at the dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't sleep?"

He grinned back, "Well.. let's just say.. I tried but I couldn't." he scratched his head, and then stretch a yawn. "Hey..do you still have a coffee?" he pointed at the coffee maker and blushed, "I.. uh.. drank... all of mine."

"Go ahead." Miyu said, walking towards the sofa and sat there. Kanata walked towards the machine and pour himself a coffee, he also made coffee for Miyu and handed it to her. "Thanks." she said.

Silence came to both of them, neither they speak nor move. They just sipped their coffee and waited for each other to talk. But after a few minutes of not talking, they both said.

"I've been thinking-"

Both blushed, Kanata gulped. "You first..."

"No.. you go ahead..." Miyu said, looking down at her mug.

"Well I've been thinking.. maybe... its nice to have a dinner later.. to celebrate Christmas.. what do you say?" he asked, Miyu looked at him. "I.. well I had a few pocket money and I really wanted to go to this.. restaurant... surely.. would you like to accompany me?"

"O-Okay..."

"Great! thank goodness... I really don't want to cancel my reservation." Kanata grinned at her.

"R-Reservation?" Miyu asked, looking disbelieving at him. "B-But.. how did you know I was-"

"Well I was hoping you would go to dinner with me, and silently prayed that you'll say yes." he stretched his arms, "Well since this is my birthday, I guess kami-sama is giving me a good gift." he said, as he winked at her.

* * *

Kanata and Miyu entered the famous restaurant, and Miyu gasped. It is indeed a kind of restaurant that didn't print prices on its menus and didn't stock a bottle of drink under hundred euros or more. "Are you sure about this Kanata?" Miyu whispered as they were following the waiter. She was extremely thankful that she'd decided to wear her decent but elegantly peach sweater while Kanata was wearing his black sweater. It may not be gowns or tuxedo but they are quite fitting with the place and they do seem to be out of place. _Good.._

"How about let's order a drink as we look at the menu?" Kanata asked, at her nod he raised his hand and the waiter appeared and Kanata ordered two Jasmine tea for the both of them. The waiter nodded, and after a few more minutes the waiter returned with two glasses and a pitcher of jasmine tea.

Miyu read the menu and noticed that it was printed in several different languages but the prices blurred her gaze and made her head swam. It was too much expensive! _Just like when he bought that engagement ring of yours. _She shook her head, no. The ring wasn't hers. It was only a temporary thing for her. She took a deep breath as she was about to drink it, she saw Kanata held out his own glass. So she was forced to the same.

"Well isn't this nice?" he said.

_What's nice? these are... pricey... _She wanted to tell him that they have to leave this place, but Kanata's face had no trouble at all as he reads the menu. By the time the ever-attentive waiter, who been hovering nearby went to their table, she was able to order the cheaper but not that cheaper smoked salmon and chicken fingers.

"We should try steak-"

"No. I prefer chicken." Miyu said, _Less expensive. _She wanted to add but she shut her mouth. Yes. She would want that steak but it was too pricey. She shook her head mentally at herself.

"Hmm..." Kanata looked at her and smirked, in the end he ordered a 20-ounce steak which made Miyu gaped at him. A faint gleam in his eyes, "I know you want to taste their steak."

"What? No way." she immediately said.

"Well I want you to try it."

"But I-" she stopped abruptly. She was so tense, her muscles ached. "F-Fine.. it's your birthday after all..."

His eyes roamed over her face for a moment, "Yep. It is my Birthday." he said, smirking and gave the menus to the waiter who bowed at them. He sat up straighter, "We are in Paris, it's Christmas.. lets enjoy it."

"It's just that-" she shrugged in what she hoped was a casual way. "It is expensive... way too much expensive" she pulled a face. "and I don't know if you can afford this." she said, frowning.

"We wouldn't be coming here if I can't afford it, Miyu." Kanata said.

"Yes but-"

"But?"

Miyu shook her head, showing to him, its nothing. She turned her head, glancing round the discreetly room. "This is a lovely restaurant, if the food is as good as the style and design, it will be wonderful."

_Style..._ Kanata narrowed his eyes as he recalled someone, "Him..." he said randomly.

"Excuse me?" Miyu asked,

"That guy...Sachiho Masahiro... how did you met him?"

She brushed her hair off her shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "Well... we met at his salon. I was about to cut my hair short when he stopped me from doing that." she paused.

"Why would you like to cut your hair?" He leaned forward in his seat, his eyes narrowed. "Usually, girls do that when they are heartbroken." he added. He stared at her, "Are you heartbroken?"

She swallowed, "Of course not! Can a girl get a haircut even she is not heartbroken? good grief Kanata." she shook her head, "I just want to have a new perspective in life-"

"You can have a new perspective in life without cutting your hair." he murmured.

Miyu reached for her glass and finished the rest of her tea. "You will never understand so drop it." she said. "Anyway, just want to let you know that, I agreed to go on a date with him before because he told me he wants that as a payment for styling my hair"

He felt a fusion of anger or something. He narrowed his eyes, "The payment is the date?"

"Yes. Or else its free." she said, The waiter placed their order in front of them. She took her first bite of the smoked salmon and she felt like she was in heaven. "This is really delicious!" she raised her eyes to see Kanata studying her.

"Just what I was thinking," he murmured softly.

Miyu knew that Kanata wasn't talking about the food. She blushed and just ignored the comment. She took another bite of smoked salmon and just enjoyed the food. "So anyway about you Azami..."

"What about me and her?" Kanata took a bite but his eyes never left her.

She raised her head and said brightly, "So you guys are a couple now?"

He hissed, "How many more times do you need to hear that we are not yet a couple?"

"I was just asking.. besides it is my job to know if my mission is already done right?" she asked, carefully. "I mean.. since I was the bridge and all..." her voice trailed off.

"Whatever." he said softly, his eyes intent on her face.

After they finished food, Kanata ordered more coffee which she didn't refuse. Kanata's mood became sour after she asked him about Azami. _But why is that? I mean Azami was his ideal girl right? _They just sat there and neither spoke at each other, Kanata just looked at the window.

"Kanata.. I am sorry..." she said, which made Kanata looked at her. "I don't know what I did wrong... did you and Azami had a fight though? That is why you agreed to go to Paris with me?" she added.

Kanata gave her a disbelieving stare and growled. He called the waiter over and settled the bill. After that, he stood up and walked towards the door. Miyu was puzzled why he had to do that. She clenched her fist at the table napkin and chase after him.

* * *

Outside the Restaurant...

"Kanata!"

Kanata stopped. It was cold outside, but the sky was high and pierced with stars.

"Kanata... I don't know what I did but I am sor-"

Kanata looked at her, "Are you really sure you do not know what you did?" he asked.

She stared into his dark chocolate eyes and his angry face lit now by the lights flashing by outside the taxi windows. His voice was casual but hard. "Well I was just asking-"

He shook his head. "Forget it!"

"What? You should make it clear what you want to say. Saionji!" she yelled.

"You want me to be clear?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Ye-"

Before she could finished saying yes, Kanata grabbed her waist and his lips had taken hers before she could do anything about it. It was a confident Kiss. A clear, firm and sexy kiss. His mouth exploring hers with an expertise. He broke the kiss before she regained enough control to finish it, lifting his head and smoothing the outline of her lips with the pad of his thumb. "Did I make it clear to you?" he asked, softly.

She hoped he couldn't feel she was shaking. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her whole life. "W-What did you make it clear?"

Kanata growled, "AHHH MOU!" he yelled. "Let's just go back to the hotel."

* * *

"SHE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" he screamed when he came back from his room. He took off his sweater and throw it in the bed. After many kisses.. isn't it clear to her who he wants? _Or she was ignoring all these signs on purpose? _If he was Miyu, he already figured out that the reason why he planned this 'finding a girlfriend' thing was the only way to spend time with her! _Damn it! _Now he had to act fast because a certain Sachiho Masahiro came into the picture. _And he asked Miyu for a date because he what? he styled her hair? _He clenched his fist, recalling how he looked at Miyu and called Miyu by her first name.

_"But what if... this Saionji recognized your pen ship and he comes here and beg you to be his girlfriend, are you going to accept him?"  
"Nope. Never. Because I got hurt and I want to move on."_

He sighed recalling what he heard before from Miyu and her friend. He sat on the bed and scratched his head. _So what now Kanata? They call you as the Straight A Student, you must have an answer to this question. Maybe I should just confess to her...? _He closed his eyes and images of him walking towards Miyu while she was reading a book in her bed.

_"I LOVE YOU!" he said.  
Miyu glared at him, "I don't love you. I got hurt and I want to move forward."_

Kanata opened his eyes and gasped, "No.. No.. No can do...No can do." he shook his head and thought again. "What if.. I tell her.. that..."

_"Miyu... the reason why I asked for your help because I want to spend time with you.. its not Azami I want, but you..."  
"KANATA YOU DUMMY! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?"_

"Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai!" Kanata gasped, "How about if I...just do it with her to-today..." he blushed, "...and then.. she will get pregnant and she will stay with me forever!" he yelled.

_Miyu gasped seeing Kanata on top of her. "What are you doing Kanata?"  
"Miyu... you know you want me... and I want you-"  
"But Kanata.."  
"Do not be frightened... I will be gentle..."  
"Demo Kanata... I am waiting for the right one... the one I want to spend the rest of my life with..."_

Kanata cried, "Waaahhhh...that's one hell of an effective chastity belt..." He squeezed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I am a baka...and am I really that desperate that I would even think of doing it with her just for her to stay with me?" he shook his head.

* * *

"Sooo how is the trip?" Housho asked when he opened the door and saw Miyu looking normal while Kanata looking like an abandoned puppy. "Erhm.. I take it... my son.. didn't get what he wants?"

"Urusai Oyaji!" Kanata growled, he passed by the old man and went to his room, slamming the door behind him which was heard even outside the temple.

"What's wrong with him?" Housho asked,

Miyu frowned. "Well.. Uncle.. I don't know.. we were having fun but then earlier when we were about to leave Paris, his mood just suddenly changed." she said, lying to him. True that they were having fun for the past few days but after the beautiful dinner and date and that kiss at the street, Kanata wasn't in the mood anymore. He even spend his two days locked up in his room and when the hotel food comes, he joins her for the dinner but didn't speak.

"Well maybe he was lonely that the trip is already finished?" he asked, looking at Miyu.

"M-Maybe..." Miyu said, frowning. But she still feels responsible for his sudden change of attitude. So after she put her bags on her room, she decided to go to Kanata's room only to hear that he was on the phone with Azami. She frowned and just ignored the sudden urge of wanting to comfort him. Before she could close the door of her bedroom, a hand appeared between and push it open. Miyu gasped and saw a grumpy Kanata. "Wh-What is it?"

"Azami called."

_I knew that. _She shook her head, "and... do I have a reason to hear what she said?" she asked.

Kanata shrugged, "There's an event of skating at the mall on new years eve, She signed the both of us you and me."

"Uh.. I don't want to be the third wheel of your new years eve date-"

"You won't. Masahiro will come with us."

* * *

_"__Miyu-san!" _

Kanata and Miyu looked at the voice and Kanata frowned. Just like what he need, a date on new years eve with Azami and Sachiho. It didn't helped when Sachiho run towards Miyu and carried her like a child.

"I miss you Miss Miyu!"

Miyu gasped, blushing. "Put me down! Masahiro-kun!"

Sachiho put her down and winked at her, "Call me Sachiho, Miss Miyu."

_Would you look at them? _Kanata hissed, The man was like a grown up Nozomu Hikarigaoka, only his eyes are already set on Miyu and not on other girls. Which makes him even more frustrated.

"Hey you," Azami said, kissing Kanata's cheek making him blink, and then once he realized what Azami did; he blushed. Making Azami laughed.

_Would you look at them?_ Miyu growled and looked away. "A-Anyway... I am not really good in Ice-skating... so you guys go ahead-"

"And missed all the fun?" Azami asked, giving the skates to Miyu.

"Kanata knew that I am not good in skating-"

"Then I will accompany you" both Sachiho and Kanata said at the same time. They looked and glared at each other.

"Eh?" Miyu asked.

Sachiho smirked at Kanata and cleared his throat, "You take care of my sister. I will take care of your childhood friend." he said, smiling.

Kanata jaw dropped, then when he realized that Sachiho was already pulling Miyu away from their place, he begun to react. "W-Wait!"

_"Ahh... so.. he's serious about her huh?" _

Kanata glared at Azami, "Nani?" he asked.

"My brother." she said, looking at them. "The reason why I asked for this date is because I want to make Miyu-san jealous, and realized how important you are to her... but my brother had to tag along when he heard me talking to you. I thought it would be nice if ever I ended up alone, at least I would be with my bro... but..." she grinned at him, "He likes her."

Kanata gritted his teeth.

A few more minutes passed by; Azami, Kanata, Miyu and Sachiho were already skating inside the rink. Kanata even though he was skating, he couldn't keep his eyes off Sachiho and Miyu. Sachiho was teaching her how to ice-skate. _Stupid Miyu... why can't you just learn to skate... it has always been like this. _

_"Ite!"_

Kanata gasped seeing Miyu fall on her butt. He quickly went towards her but just as in time, Sachiho was already beside her. "Miyu. Daijoubu?"

"I think, I twisted my ankle or something..."

"We'd better check to make sure its not sprained." Kanata said, before Miyu or Sachiho could stop him, he crouched in front of her and carried her.

Azami on the other hand, she felt something... painful.

Kanata put Miyu down at the bench and stripped off the skates, then her sock too and put his hands on her ankle and pressed lightly. "Does it hurt?" he asked, Sachiho volunteered to get medical help.

Gooseflesh tingled up her leg, but it didn't really hurt. "Are you really sure you know what you're doing?" she asked.

Kanata blushed, "No.. not really..."

Her gaze flew to his, her lips parting. She stared at him, seeing the slight smile curving his mouth, she tried to pull her foot away, but his hold tightened. Kanata's smile faded, his thumb absently stroked her ankle. His eyes grew more serious, more intent. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. His eyes seemed to be coming closer... and closer.

"Good heavens! What are you two doing here?" a female voice exclaimed.

Miyu was the first one to recover, "Um.. resting my ankle." she said,

"and where is Sachiho?" Azami asked,

"I thought he is with you?" Kanata asked, he did not look pleased. "You two were going to ask for help right?" he growled.

"I'm sorry," Azami said, looking at Kanata and then at Miyu. "Um.. yeah.. I didn't realize-" she force a smile "Okay, I'll look for my brother." she replied quickly.

"I don't think you need to look for him." Kanata said, still looking a little grim. As they saw Sachiho running towards them with some medics behind him.

"Can you walk Miyu?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded.

* * *

_"How many more nights to sleep until New Year's Day... In the New Year's holidays, let's fly a kite... Let's play with a spinning top...Come, come quickly, New Year's Day"_

Miyu had a hard time sleeping that night before the New years. Well, with all the Housho singing New years songs while preparing some food to celebrate. She tried to take a nap before the new years but every time she close her eyes, she dreamed of that scene when Azami kissed Kanata's cheek and that damn Kanata blushed. Every muscle aching and her ankle wasn't helping, though she could walk. She groaned.

Her door opened, she opened her eyes and saw Kanata standing on the doorway.

"How are you feeling?"

Miyu sat up and groaned, "A little bit okay..."

"Your parents are about to come home-"

"They weren't going to come, they called earlier and they said that for this time?" she sighed, "I have to celebrate new years with you since I've been rejecting my fiance for at least many years in the past." she said, the way she spoke fiance was like a un-forbidden word for her.

Kanata sat beside her on her futon, "Well we already spend time during Christmas so why not spend time this new years too?" he asked,

"Do I have a choice?"

Kanata paused, she doesn't. But he can change that. "Yes. You do." he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "If you prefer Sachiho's company.. I wouldn't stop you."

"What about you? do you want to go back to Azami's arms?"

Kanata turned and glared at her, "We are talking about you and not about me."

"Isn't that the same thing? since these two are... relatives?" Miyu said, defensively.

"What about us?" Kanata asked, "Are we relatives?" he asked,

"Well.. I..." Miyu frowned and shut her mouth.

"Anyway.. I am here because the gang.. wanted to know if you're free later, we are all going to the other shrine. But if you cant walk-"

"Of course I can." Miyu frowned.

"Fine." Kanata frowned.

* * *

"Miyu!" Aya and Nanami waved their hands as they spotted Kanata and Miyu. Aya and Nanami hugged their friend but since Miyu's ankle isn't yet healed, she lost her balance so since Kanata was behind her, she accidentally leaned on him for support. After Kanata and her take their turns in praying, they went to the store to buy some Omikuji.

"Aww.. bummer, next new year lets wear kimonos ne?" Nanami said,

Miyu just smiled as she opened up her Omikuji. In the paper it said that 'Good fortune' in Love, if you are honest with yourself. She looked at Kanata who was at the process of opening his. Then, he stared at her, their eyes met.

"Waaahhhhhh I hate mine!" Nanami growled and tied up hers at the tree on the shrine grounds.

"Mine too!" Aya said, growling and put the tree on the shrine grounds too.

"I guess mine is okay," Santa said, shrugging. "What about you Kana-?" he asked, then he realized Kanata was no longer beside him, he saw Kanata coming towards Miyu.

"Miyu." Kanata said, standing very close at her now.

"Y-Yes?" Miyu asked, nervously.

"Would you like to-"

_"DATE ME MIYU-SAN!" _

Kanata and Miyu looked at the voice and saw Sachiho standing not far away from them.

"Masahiro-san?" Miyu asked,

He walked towards Miyu and grabbed both of her hands. "Make my wish come true, be my girlfriend. Miyu Kozuki."

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	10. Chapter 10: Step 9: Tell her the truth

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 10: Step 9 -** **Tell her the truth**

* * *

_"Make my wish come true, be my girlfriend. Miyu Kozuki."_

Kanata's mood became sour, his face tensed up, when he heard him confessed to her. Damn it, not only he stopped him but he beat him to confess his feelings. His carefree smile while holding her hands unleashed his anger like a snarling dog let loose.. or worst like a wolf who just found out his enemy. disgust churned black in his stomach.

"Masahiro-kun..."

He was about to reply, but as this evil guy pulled her closer and kissed her hands while looking and begging for her answer, he almost erupted like a volcano. He felt his muscles tense, the hairs on his neck stood up, and he begun to get breathless from anger. His body was screaming for him to punch and fight this stupid guy. But he is Kanata Saionji, a popular Straight A student. So he just stood there waiting for what will happen next.

"Onegai des ka? Miyu-san...Miyu-chan... Miyu..." now rubbing Miyu's hands on his face.

_That does it! _Kanata pulled Miyu's free hand and went in between them. "I am sorry but I have to talk to Miyu... _Alone_."

Sachiho blinked and realized for the first time that Miyu wasn't alone. "Oh hello there Saionji-san.. I didn't see you." he said, blushing while rubbing his head.

_Yeah right. _Kanata growled. "Miyu." He glanced at Miyu, "We need to talk. Family matters."

Miyu frowned and nodded but before she could tell Sachiho, she was being dragged away so she had to yell "Masahiro-kun...I'll call you okay!"

"Ike! Ike! Go! Go!" Aya, Santa and Nanami yelled in chorused while seeing the scene unfolds in front of them.

* * *

"So... what is this Family Emergency?" she asked, as she raised her eyebrows. She just had to say that because she was being dragged out of the temple suddenly.

Kanata sighed and felt the Omikuji paper inside his left hand, while on the right hand he was holding Miyu. He turned to her without letting go of the paper and her hand. "I.. I.. was.. um.. thinking about your parents." he gulped, "I mean.. they will be here tomorrow right? they will come back and you have to leave the temple and.. uh.." he was blabbing like a woman, he just noticed that but he couldn't stop himself.

"Get to the point."

"It's just that, it's about time we need to talk about this engagement-"

"You mean the fake engagement?" she asked, defensively.

He didn't smile, "Yes. That one."

"What about it?"

"The truth is..." he tightened his grip to her hand and his free hand put the paper to his pocket. "I.. don't want to hurt your mom." he said genuinely. Miyu's gaze soften. "She isn't just Aunt Miki you know? She's more like a mother to me." he looked down and looked at his hand that holds Miyu's. "and I know how much she loves this engagement... and it will truly break her heart if we said it's over or its fake..." he let go of her hand, slipped his hand in his pocket to retrieve something. "So I would um.." he reached for her hand and placed the ring into her palm. "I want to return this to you." Her fingers tightened on his for an instant, or was it only his imagination? and then let her hand slipped away.

"What about Azami?" she asked softly.

"She's a friend. She knows that." he moved a little closer. "and... I might as well... take a break from looking for a girlfriend until we can figure how to break the news to our parents.. don't you think?"

She frowned, "But that would mean... I failed as a counselor."

"No you don't." Kanata said, smiling. "I think.. I have the perfect candidate as a girlfriend for now." his voice was unusually deep. "She's the number one in their school and she can handle me and knows how much I love pumpkins."

"Who?" she could manage nothing more than a whisper.

"You." He looked down at the ring, still gleaming in her palm. "How about it?"

Her heart begun to beat faster, "T-That doesn't make any sense."

"It does.. or you are just trying not to understand." he said, dryly. "So.. let's give 'Us' a chance."

"Wait a minute, are you proposing a relationship?" she asked carefully. "Or are you trying to give up searching-"

Kanata cursed under his breath, "You don't get it do you Miyu?" he asked. "The whole searching for a girlfriend is an excuse to get close to you and to be with you!" he paused, and realized what he just done. He felt frustrated now that he blurt out the words accidentally and it was too late to take them back. She was suddenly breathless with hope. She just stared at him. "And of course knowing you Miyu, you will be serious with the counseling team that you will do what I want you to do. And even though it was weird coming from me, since you already know that I am not this kind of person but still you gave me a list. When I wanted to stop meeting these girls I just had to leaped on the excuse to announce that you were my fiancee... and then you just had to give me Azami's number." He looked away, "I know that I have rejected you before... but I-"

Miyu hearing the word of 'his rejection in the past', she took two step backwards and started to feel fear. The optimism just died. She just recalled a very painful memory. "I can't do this."

He took a deep breath, and release it slowly. It sounded harsh though, "What are you scared of? That old Kanata is not me anymore, you even told me that."

Miyu stayed rooted to the spot. "But the memory remains."

Kanata swore under his breath again. "Does it matter?"

"It doesn't to you, It does to me." she said, coolly. "I think... I am going to be an old maid forever because of that rejection."

"I am truly sorry, I was young.. you should understand that" he said and then his fist clenched, "But damnit Miyu, I am not that old Kanata anymore. I realized how precious you are to me."

Miyu took a deep breath, "I can.. do this fake engagement... but if you are asking for a real one... I am not ready for that." she said.

Kanata rubbed his hair in frustration, "Fine. I won't push you. But there's one thing we need to get straight." He took a deep breath, "The last time was full of rules between us... but no more. This is the truth and when you become my girlfriend for real... I want you not to remember that cruel memory anymore."

Though she was totally in fear but she couldn't help but to melt inside. "When I become your girlfriend... not if I become your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Not if, but when... because I won't quit now, I won't let myself believe anything else and I won't take no for an answer." Kanata might be harsh but he trusted the Omikuji.. he trust his luck for this year. _It said.. Excellent Luck... so I will take my chances now._

* * *

Miyu looked at the ring on her table, and then looked at the Omikuji paper she got. It is written there, 'Good fortune - in Love, if you are honest with yourself.' she frowned and remembered her conversation with Kanata. So what was his game now? When he blurted out that truth in her face, she was surprised at herself that she didn't get angry lying to her, in fact she was flattered by his declaration. So, if she accepted Kanata's proposal.. her counseling team will be very proud for a job well done. But on the other hand, she was that girl-he wanted.

_"The whole searching for a girlfriend is an excuse to get close to you and to be with you!"_

She shook her head trying to erase Kanata's voice and his words in her mind that has been invading her brain over and over and over for the past couple of hours. Why didn't she accepted the proposal right there? It is so obvious that she has feelings for him, she cried when she thought that he and Azami were a couple, and she even cried to Yuu when she thought she had lost him. So why didn't she accepted it? "It's because I am scared..." she murmured. She doesn't believe that fear can override love... but now its happening to her.

Her cell phone flashed an incoming call and she frowned when she saw the name which flashed up on the screen. It was Sachiho Masahiro. Her frown deepened. She also remembered his confession to her in front of Kanata. _Could it be that the reason why Kanata had to confess to me because he was challenged by Masahiro-san? _But she did recall Kanata coming towards her before Sachiho. She pushed the call button and accepted the call. "Masahiro-san?"

_"Ahhh Miyu! Yokatta.. I thought you would not answer me..."_

"Gomen ne, that Kanata and I had to leave abruptly because of family matters-"

_".. well Family is important so I did not stop you" _

She could sense his grim voice. "So.. about your confession..."

_"You didn't even call." _he interrupted her.

"I am sorry, a lot of things in my mind."

_"I understand... well, I just called because I want to hear your voice and I wanted to know if you're okay..."_

She frowned, "About your confession-"

He cut right through her. _"Not now Miyu... I feel.. that this is not the right time to hear your answer.. I'll confess to you again soon, when I am ready to hear your answer." _

Miyu sighed when Sachiho ended the call. He may have noticed the atmosphere between her and Kanata earlier and he knew he was going to be dumped but just like Kanata, he will take no for an answer so he'll wait. She put her phone down and buried her face on her hands. She felt tired.. no she correct herself, she felt exhausted from all that was happening in her life and she didn't even realized that she fell asleep on top of her table.

Before dinner, she woke up at the sound of Housho singing and Kanata yelling. She exited her room to find out that Kanata was scowling his father for being drunk on New years day.

"You're suppose to be a PRIEST!" Kanata yelled at his father for being reckless. He can't believe that his father drunk a lot of sake for the new years. "We failed to make this temple work on New years and now you came home drunk! which is by the way, we have no food and you can't even cook!"

"Why Kanata (hic) just because I am a buddist priest, I cannot have some fun? I am (hic) human too." he frowned at his son, "Plus I am not that drunk" he defended himself. "Now treat your fiancee and eat outside then."

"Do I have a choice?" Kanata asked, "You didn't even buy food for the new years and our fridge is already empty" he shook his head. He turned towards the door and was shock when he sees Miyu there. "Hey.."

"Yes?" Miyu asked,

Kanata sighed, "Go get your coat.. we are going out for dinner."

* * *

He was standing at the bottom of the temple stairs, gazing at the stars while waiting for Miyu to come down. When Miyu came down they started to walk. Kanata adjusted his long strides to hers, Miyu walks really slow and he was used to that. Occasionally the back of his hand, her shoulder, his hip made an accidental contact with each other. Sensing this, both made a distance between them and both glanced up at the cold night sky of January. "So what do you want to eat?" Kanata asked, as they turn the street corner into the main shopping place. As always any time of day or night, holiday or no the place was very busy.

She shoved her hands in her pocket and hugged her coat to herself. She wasn't so aware of being cold, but being with Kanata makes her shiver. "Um.. you decide." she said. The truth is she couldn't even think as of that moment.

"Are you really hungry?" Kanata asked, looking at the foreign cake shop.

Miyu followed Kanata's gaze at the cake shop and smiled, "Not really.." she said.

"Do you want to try that?" he asked, pointing at the cake shop. "I know that cake for dinner is not really a dinner... but-"

"Like I said I am not that hungry, if you want to go there... let's go there." she said.

Kanata push the cake shop's door and gestured Miyu to enter first. After that, they went to a table and he pulled the chair out for her. Miyu slipped off her coat and sat down, after that he slid into the seat right angles to hers. He picked up the cake list from the waiter and said their orders. When the waiter left them, Kanata looked deeply into her eyes.

She had met his eyes and they were getting darker. His movements were measured, his mouth relaxed and he really is looking directly at her. She couldn't stop herself from avoiding his gaze. A few seconds, their coffee was served. But Kanata kept looking at her, actually he didn't even take his eyes off her which is making really feel uncomfortable. "Kanata stop it." she said as she took a sip of her warm coffee.

He did watched her take a sip, "What should I stop?" his eye brows lifted.

She whirled the coffee in her mug, then sipped, welcoming its delicious aroma and taste on her dry lips, again she was aware of his glance drifting to her mouth. "You should stop staring at me." she lowered her lashes and looked up directly at him. "It is rude."

He shook his head. "I am with you, of course I have to stare at you."

"Not like that, not like... you want to eat me." she said silkily.

He gave a shrug, "What if I do want to eat you?" he asked, smirking.

She blushed and felt a sort of helplessness. "Stop it."

He continue to scanned her face, his brown eyes glinting. "I can't. You're too beautiful not to look at." Unexpectedly, he moved closer and he leaned over, titled up her face and took her lips in a hot, hungry little kiss. The contact with his intense mouth was stirring. While Miyu's mind reeled in shock, her scorched lips responded to the delicious roughness. As he deepen the connection, gripping her with one lean hand on the back of her neck, she was about to resist when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth with a clever old skill, tangling with hers and igniting the passion inside of her. As his hot breath merged with hers she could have pass out with all the fantastic sensations, not least being the provocative effects on her imagination. When they heard some people giggle at their action,Kanata released her and they jolted apart.

When Miyu came to her senses, she glared at him. "What did you do that for?"

His eyes darkened more as he took her hand and it was like telling her that she was his. "You're too beautiful not to kiss too, I would be stupid if I pass that opportunity."

"Stop joking."

"I am not joking."

The cake was served, and Kanata frowned as he begun to eat the cake. When he finished his chocolate cake he glanced at her finger. "You weren't wearing your ring." he said.

"I am still thinking of what you said before-"

Kanata's fingers on his coffee mug tightened convulsively. "You have to think of my real proposal. But we already agreed to continue this fake engagement and that means I must see that ring on your finger."

Her heart was thumping, she ignored him as she finished her cake. After she finished her coffee she looked directly at him. "Fine. I will wear my fake engagement ring but that will start tomorrow. When my mom arrives."

"Miyu-"

"Let me get this straight Kanata, I am only your fiancee when we are inside the radar of our parents. Besides that, nothing."

He gazed at her, his eyes brimming with some fierce dark emotion, "Is this because of the confession of Masa-"

"It has nothing to do with him." she spoke rapidly. "I am just scared of you, that's all."

Miyu's blunt words that erupted from her hit him deeply.. especially his heart.

* * *

The Next day...

_"Miyu! Kanata! Housho! We're here!" _

Kanata opened the door and Miki gave him a big hug and telling him how much they missed Miyu and him. "Yes, Aunt Miki-"

"Call me Mom." Miki giggled, "and call Yuu, father... I've already told you to do that before but you didn't want to accept. However, now that you and my daughter are now officially engaged so you have no choice but to call us your parents too."

_"Mom we're not yet married... we still have to finish high school and go to college."_

"Miyu!" Miki hug her daughter really tight and then Yuu joined them. After that, all of them went to the living room. "Where is Housho?" she asked.

"Oyaji drank a lot of sake last night so he is still sleeping." Kanata said, shaking his head.

Miki and Yuu looked at each other and laughed.  
Kanata and Miyu looked at each other and sighed.

"Anyway, how's france?" Miki giggled looking at the two of them. Both of them blushed at the word 'france.' Miki gasped, "Kanata! Don't tell you-"

Kanata's eyes widen, he knows what Miki was trying to say. "Eh? Iie! Nai! Nai!" he blushed deeper while shaking his head furiously, although he had thought of doing that to chain her. He frowned when he heard Miki's giggle.

"Mama. Do not tease them so much, look at them... their faces' color looks like an apple." Yuu said, smiling.

"Mou, Mama." Miyu growled.

"Anyway we are starving and we didn't eat at the plane because we are craving for Japanese home made meals." she said, " So where's the food?"

"Actually.. there's no food..." Kanata said, honestly. "My old man forgot to buy food for new years... and our fridge is empty."

Yuu looked at Miki, "Well.. Mama.. I guess we have no other choice but to use these food that we brought from America." he said, smiling.

Miki giggled, "Can I help you at the Kitchen Papa?" she asked.

"Sure Mama" Yuu said, smiling at his wife and then turned at Kanata. "Can I use the Kitchen, Kanata?"

Kanata gasped, "But-" he was stopped by Miyu.

"Go ahead Papa."

Yuu smiled and disappeared from the room while Miki followed him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kanata asked, "You know that your mother-"

"Papa can handle Mama..." Miyu said, sighing. "She's not that disastrous if Papa is beside her."

A smile forming Kanata's lips, "Kinda like you and me huh?"

Miyu blushed again, "Dohou." she muttered.

"What's with the deep curse?" Kanata smirked.

"Leave me alone." she said, and then turned on her feet and walked away.

"Hey I am asking you a question." Kanata said, following her. "Why did you use a deeper insult? You could have used Baka or Ahou y' know?" he smiled.

She kept walking.

"Come on, you can do better." he chuckled.

That soft, laughter had haunted her for years. She stopped and looked at him. "You want me to change Dohou to Shi-ne?" she asked, while glaring at him. That made Kanata stop, "Good." she said, and went to her room.

"Hey! Don't tell me to die, what if I did?" Kanata said, But he only heard the door of Miyu's closing. _Stubborn Miyu._

* * *

"So how's school?" Miki asked, as she saw her daughter and Kanata entering the dinner room. She was serving the food that Yuu had cooked. Housho is still not present and still sleeping, but after Miki and Yuu finished cooking, they told Kanata to get Miyu.

Kanata held the chair next to him out for her, Miyu looked puzzled at first but she remembered the 'fake engagement.' she smiled at Kanata and muttered a thank you. "School is doing fine Mom.." she said, as she took her seat.

Miki smiled at both of them as she takes her seat, "You know... when I first saw the two of you together when you were babies.. I knew that you two would be together. Forever." she said, giggling. and then she looked at Kanata. "and if only your mother...is alive... she would agree with me."

Kanata reached for Miyu's hand and smiled, "Do not worry Aunt- I mean.. Mom." he said, blushing. "I'll take care of Miyu." his smile even became even wider as he felt the ring on Miyu's finger.

Miyu didn't even leap to her defense, nor even looked at Kanata's direction. She just let him hold her like that.

As the lunch went on, it became apparant that Kanata was indeed unforgettable. His presence was palpable, he is like the life of the conversation._ And to think they are my family_... but without Kanata the lunch will be boring as hell.

"... oh did you remember the time that we went to the temple and Kanata was obviously praying really hard and everyone kept staring at him?" Miki asked, giggling.

Yuu smiled as he finished chewing the food in his mouth. "Yes.. Kanata was really rubbing both his hands really hard, and he looks desperate while praying. Some people thought it was kinda strange to see him pray like that because he is suppose to be the son of the priest."

_Now this is interesting..._ Miyu said, looking now at Kanata who was really blushing.

"and when we got home we ask him what did he prayed for" Miki said, Yuu nodded.

"What is it?" Miyu asked, curiously.

"Well-"

"Ahhhh!" Kanata yelled, and he changed the topic to something else.

Miyu watched him joke with her family, listening to their conversation and sometimes laughter. The feeling just spread in her whole body. It wasn't just desire, or hot feeling but it was something else.. something even more.

* * *

After Lunch, Miyu decided that the best cure for her own case of anxiety and nerves was simply to ignore her family and Kanata. Then settle down into her own normal routine. She remembered it was her turn to do the laundry. After the first four loads of laundry washed, folded and lined up in the laundry room. She walked towards the hallway, carrying hers and saw Kanata sitting and looking far away. "Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"They decided to get some sleep." he said, not looking at her

"Oh." that's all she said and resume walking.

"Are you interested to find out what I've been praying for when I was really rubbing my hands hard in front of the temple?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Well yes but, if you don't want to tell me.. it's okay and I-"

"I was praying to god... to bring you back in my life."

Miyu stiffened, "Oh...?" she hesitated.

He slowly looked at her, "Yes. That is the truth."

"Well.. okay. I guess the gods have heard you and I am here." she said, a bit confused though. She hesitated at first but she spoke the words, "Boy, Kanata.. are you full of surprises lately?" she asked.

There was a bit silence before he stood and walked towards her. "Am I?"

Smiling, "Yes. First you blurted out that the mission was an excuse.. though I have a feeling it is.. and now you're telling me that you prayed hard for me to come by your side."

"I haven't been honest for the past couple years.. have I?" he asked, sighing.

"Well.. change is good." Miyu said, looking down now.

He touched her cheek, "Honesty is the best."

Miyu looked up at him, "Then... you know that I fear you?"

He looked sad all of the sudden, "Yes." Kanata said, caressing her cheek. "I heard that if I confess to you... you will clearly reject me."

Miyu gasped, "When-?"

"Before I saw you again, in your class room."

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	11. Chapter 11: Step 10: A Special Plan

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 11: Step 10 -** **A Special Plan**

* * *

_"Before I saw you again, in your class room."_

Miyu looked at him; she took two steps backwards when she heard him spoke those words. "Y-You w-were.." she paused and remembered what Yuu said about seeing a shadow behind the door. "Oh my god..."

"I wanted to.. talk to you without any of this.. but-" he sighed.

"You heard me saying that...?" she asked, he nodded. "Oh my god..." she repeated, looking down. "So that's why you did this fake mission to-to..." she glared at him. "You didn't have to give me a fake mission just to-"

"If I didn't ask for your cooperation to ask for a girlfriend, will you still talk to me?" he asked, looking deeply at her. When she didn't speak, he sighed and nodded. "I knew it. That is why I was desperate.. and made up with this stupid mission-"

"Which happens to be my club that I am seriously committed and cared for!" she growled.

"Well I was desperate!" he growled back, smacking his face with his right hand, "like Nanami said, 'Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures' so I had no choice-"

"Wait a minute!" she gasped, "The others knew about this?"

He paled, "W-Well.. I was..."

"I cannot believe this." she shook her head.

"No, please.. don't get angry at them... I was 'desperate' like I told you." he sighed, looking down.

"I am sorry, I have to think." she shook her head and started walking away.

"Miyu-"

But she did not look at him nor stop; she just disappeared from the corner and went straightly to her bedroom.

"Damn it!" he growled.

* * *

As she closed the door behind her, she slumped on the floor and shook her head furiously. _Don't think,_ she ordered herself. _Don't dwell on what happened back there. Don't relieve his honesty or see again that passion in Kanata's eyes as he was explaining to you about wanting you to be a part of his life._ _Remember. He dumped you. It doesn't matter if he regrets the decision. What is done has done. So don't even think about giving him a chance now, Miyu Kozuki. He had ruined a part of you. Okay fine. _She wouldn't. And she would not.

But darn it, what just happened back there? Why the sudden confession or the honesty? Why is his eyes telling her something big.. or something more? She sighed. It was dreamy, wistful, womanly sigh that caused a soft smile to form on her lips.

_"like Nanami said, 'Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures' so I had no choice-"_

She stomped her feet, "CUT IT OUT MIYU!" she yelled. "Just stop it right now. Remember now that he not only rejected you. But he lied about the mission. The mission you cared about.. the mission-"

_"And besides.. Miyu, a guy who likes you as friend will never ever kiss you senseless just like what Saionji is doing right now to you, don't you agree?"_

Yuu's words were coming back in her thoughts. "Stop it!" she run towards her futon and covered her ears.

_"Miyu Kozuki, don't you know that you've done the worst thing you could ever do, when you denied that you have feelings for Saionji?"_

"Will you stop tormenting my thoughts Yuu?" she growled, she knew that her friend wasn't inside her room but she kept hearing her voice.

_"Miyu?"_

She recognized the voice. She hurriedly run towards her room and opened it, "What is it Mom?"

Miki frowned, "Are you alright dear? I heard you screaming just now."

Miyu smiled, "No mom.. I am fine." she said, trying to smile. "Definitely fine, nothing is wrong." _definitely.. nothing is wrong._

* * *

Kanata frowned as he entered the restaurant packed with young people trying to enjoy what's left for their break before they will go back to school, the next day. When he saw Santa walking, he pulled him to one side before he could approach their group and spoke to him in a quiet voice. "Listen.. there's a big problem." he said.

"What do you mean?" Santa asked, "I was just getting a drink for the ladies-"

"Not that." Kanata said with a grunt, "It's about Miyu."

"Oh where is Miyu-san?" Santa asked, looking around. "We are supposed to have a little gathering here-"

"Will you please listen to me?" Kanata asked, shaking his head. "Miyu is not coming, we had an argument and I suddenly told her the truth-"

"Really? What kind of truth?"

"She already knows."

"About?"

"Our plan."

"Eh?"

"What about our plan?" Aya asked, approaching them. "Where's Miyu?"

"She's not coming." Kanata frowned.

"Did you tell her about this gathering?" Aya asked.

"No." Kanata sighed, but interrupted Aya before she could say something. "We had an argument."

"Oh..."

"She already knew about our plan." Santa said, taking a sip of champagne.

"SHE WHAT?" Aya growled.

"I am sorry." Kanata said, "I blurt it out-"

"Oh my gawd." Aya gasped, "So I bet she is mad at us too?" she asked.

"Well.. I t-tried to tell her not to get mad at you all.. just me-"

"What have you done Saionji?" Aya yelled, her yelling caught Nanami's attention and walked towards them. "It's okay if Miyu is mad at you, but don't you dare involve our friendship with her!"

"I was WRONG alright?" Kanata gasped, "I.. I was frustrated... I .. "

"I think we should talk in private...so let's get out of here.." Santa said, eyeing at some people who were now looking at them. He bowed at them and pushed the group out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Okay... breathe in.. and breathe out." Santa told Aya, who for the first time obeyed the man. Then he turned at Kanata, "Now.. from the start, Kanata what happen?"

They decided to talk in one of the parks, good thing they were alone and no one was trying to occupy the place since Aya's look could kill ever since they arrived. Some people decided to leave seeing the tension. It is true though, Aya was really out of control earlier. Thank god she already calmed down.

"Aunt Miki and the rest of the people in the house... blurted out that I was praying so hard, and I guess.. I couldn't stop myself from telling her the truth." Kanata shrugged, "I guess.. I am just tired of all these lies..."

"You're tired of all these damn lies?" Aya growled. "How come you were never honest with her in the first place!"

"Calm down Aya..." Nanami warned her.

"Now we are all in trouble because of you!" Aya yelled, then took a deep breath.

"I am sorry..." Kanata looked down.

Nanami frowned, "Well we are too, Saionji." she said, then pause for a few seconds. "We can't help you anymore."

Kanata looked at them, his face paled. "But-"

"We will try to talk to Miyu regarding of saving our friendship with her, but we cannot.. help you anymore." Nanami finished and added, "I am sorry."

"You're on your own." Aya growled.

"This is not fair..." Kanata shook his head.

Aya's eyes flared, "Not fair? you just ruined our friendship with Miyu!"

Nanami touched Aya's shoulder, "Saionji... actually, you've been doing things behind our back lately... so I know... even without our help... you can win her over."

"Nanami?" Kanata looked at her.

"Determination. I believe that a determined Kanata can convince Miyu to come back into his life, for good."

Kanata looked at Santa who nodded. "Determined.. Kanata eh?"

"Miyu maybe stubborn.. but since I know Kanata ever since when we are kids, before even Miyu came to his life..." he nudged his friend, "Kanata is more stubborn than Miyu." he winked.

"Maybe.. you'll just have to show this side of yours, to Miyu... Kanata." Nanami smiled at him.

"I... I guess?" Kanata frowned. It is true, he was pretty stubborn than Miyu. But he had no choice but to discipline himself because after all, he is the son of a temple priest. He only shows his real stubborn attitude when he was a kid. He remembered how stubborn he was when his mom was still alive. "I'll try..."

"No. Don't try. Do it." Nanami said, nodding.

* * *

Dinner, when Miyu entered the dinning room of the Saionji's she saw her bowl being placed beside Kanata's. "Mom and Dad are not going to have their dinner." she said, stopping at the door, looking at Kanata wearing an apron.

"I know." Kanata said, placing the chopstick beside her bowl, "Oyaji is still sleeping so I guess it's just you and me."

"Yes." Miyu said, hardening her voice. "So would you please, move my bowl far away from yours?" she asked. But what surprise her, Kanata just ignored her, so she walked towards her plate and was about to move it when Kanata took her arm, she gasped.

"Don't even think about it." he whispered in her ear, which totally gave Miyu Goosebumps.

"What are you-"

"Engaged couples are supposed to sit beside each other. It's part of the tradition and superstition of this family." his voice getting deeper, his breath tickling Miyu's cheek.

"It is not, and we are just pretending to be engaged remember? They are not here so we don't have to act." Miyu said, frowning. She was also trying her very best to stop the urge from turning her head at right, and kiss him.

"It certainly is. You're wearing the ring now right?"

"Then I am going to take it off." she growled.

"You wouldn't want to upset your parents, would you?" he asked. "What if someone would get up and see us eating far away from each other, what now then.. Miyu?"

"Fine." Miyu let go of the plate so that Kanata would let her arm go too. Then she took a sit beside him and waited for Kanata to serve the dinner. She tried her very best to fight the urge to look at him preparing their dinner. She sighed and bowed at her food and begun to eat. The room was strangely quiet since this the Saionji's house. But they didn't talk and just ate. Miyu noticed that Kanata wasn't in his usual home clothes; she decided to break the silence. "You went out?" she asked, Kanata sipped a soup and nodded. She chewed fast, _was it Azami?_ "How's the date?"

Kanata stopped eating and looked at her, "What?"

"You went out right, with Azami I bet?" there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

That made Kanata's lips curved but he stopped it before she could see his smile, he flung his arm around her, "Are you jealous?"

"No." Miyu growled, "I don't care what you do with your love life, and can you please remove your arm?"

"I am just trying to tell my bride that she doesn't have to get jealous over Azami, since we are just friends." Kanata smirked.

"I am not your bride." Miyu said through clenched teeth, "and your arm is disturbing me."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How does it disturbing you?"

"Your arm is heavy and I can't breathe-"

"Can't breathe?"

"It's too damn hot."

"You're hot?" Kanata tried to suppress his smile, his expression of pure innocence on his face. "You're hot because I am very close to you, isn't that interesting?"

"Just let me go."

"Fine..." he said. Slowly, very slowly removing his arm. He paused. "So if you are still interested to know where I've been... I went out with our friends." he paused again when Miyu looked at him, "We were invited to go to this gathering-"

"and you didn't tell me?"

"I probably figure it out that you didn't want to talk to them because you found the truth," he sighed. "and I would not want you to come with me that time because our friends just scolded me when they found out that you already knows the truth." he took a glass of water and drink it straight.

"You were scolded?"

Kanata looked at her, "Miyu.. its okay if you get mad at me, but don't get mad at our friends. They didn't do anything wrong. It was me.. who made them do it."

Miyu looked at her empty bowl, "I am not angry.. with Aya and Nanami..." she sighed, "If I were in their place, I would do anything for their friend as well..." she looked at him.

and with that, Kanata showed her his knockout smile, which caused Miyu to blush deeper. "Thanks...Miyu."

She looked down again, "Yeah but that doesn't mean you're off the hook." she pushed her chair back and got to her feet. "You don't mind if you do the cleaning of the dishes alone now, right?" she asked, before Kanata could protest, she gave him a cute smile. "Thank you _honey_, I am going to take a bath now."

"Eh.. W-Wait a minute," Kanata said, getting quickly to his feet. But he was shocked at her cute smile, he slouched back at his chair, a frown knitting his brows. "Damn that smile." he said, looking at Miyu's empty bowl. "And can you please show yourself now?" he glared at the other entrance of the dinning room. There Housho was quietly listening to their conversation.

"Opps.. I got caught."

Kanata growled, "Yeah, you think I didn't know that you were there for the past few minutes?" he stood up and gathered some bowls.

"More like many minutes, You and Miyu-san are pretending to be engaged so that you won't upset Miki-chan?" he asked, sitting on the chair looking at his son who sighed as he put the dirty bowls on the sink. "Do not worry, Kanata-kun.. I won't say anything, but you better come up with a plan to make this engagement true or just tell Miki-chan the truth."

Kanata approached his father, "My plan is to make this engagement true. But I am desperate, I've already confessed many times to Miyu that I want her in my life for good, but she kept dwelling on that stupid rejection when we were kids. She also confessed to me, that she is afraid of me.. what do you want me to do?" he snatched the chopsticks at the table and went back to the sink. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Kanata?" Housho said, looking at the back of his son. "Look at me."

Kanata growled but turned to look at his father, "What?" he growled. Housho made an imaginary gun out of his thumb and forefinger and shot his son. "What are you doing?"

"That was the thing I did when I first saw your mom." he said, smiling. "I promise to myself that I will aim for her heart no matter what it takes."

"You want me to do that to Miyu?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes."

"And you think that will solve this problem?"

"Yes."

"Bull." Kanata said and turned back to the sink, resume cleaning.

"I am not just saying you do this symbol.. I am also saying that you have to aim for her heart, no matter what it takes."

That made Kanata stopped wiping the bowl; he looked at his father surprisingly. "What?"

"You can do it. Once you are determined to win her over... you will."

Kanata remembered what Nanami said to him. "Determination... huh?"

"Now where is my food?" Housho asked, caressing his stomach, "Come on Kanata, and feed your old man."

Kanata rolled his eyes.

* * *

Miyu sank gratefully into the bathtub, rested her head on a spongy pillow on the rim and closed her eyes. She was too stressing out and she doesn't want to think anymore. But she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened this day. It all started when her parents finally came back and she and Kanata needed to act like they were couple. Then her parents blurting out about Kanata's pray really hard, and then Kanata confessing the whole truth and indirectly confessing to her that he wanted this engagement for real. She can't even avoid him, most especially because her parents knew they were engaged.

_Oh well, look at the bright side. Tomorrow Miyu you will be back at your parents house and you'll be seeing much less of him now... _

Then, she opened her eyes at the realization. She didn't know but she felt a bit sad. Oi. Why was that depressing?

"Oh stop it." she said aloud, then closed her eyes again. She have to stop thinking about him. She began to slide slowly lower in the tub. Then lower and lower until she disappeared beneath the water. She shot upward, sputtering as she swallowed a mouthful of water, the wild motions causing water to splash out of the tub and onto the floor.

She realized she was crying.

She cried because she knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop loving Kanata. She cried because no matter how much he confess to her, his rejection of hers when they were kids will surely haunt her down even though they will be a couple. She cried because tomorrow she will see him lesser, which she knew it was for the best.

She cried because the ring on her finger is just temporarily.

So she cried until she had no more tears to shed. She sniffed as she got out of the tub, dressed into her pajamas, marched into her bedroom and crawled beneath her futon.

* * *

Unable to sleep after what had happened, Kanata gave up and left his futon, wearing his blue and green pajamas he wandered through the house and finally stopping at the hallway as he looked at the moon shinning so brightly at him. Thoughts tumbled through his mind one after another. Suddenly he remembered that this was the last night of Miyu in his house.

Miyu, he thought, crossing his arms over his chest. She's the one... ever since. The only one he knew and wanted to be his life's partner. Half of him wanted to shout to the whole world how much he loves her, but half of him was sad because Miyu was terrified of him.

Why would girls love to dwell in their past anyway? She was rejected when they were young. Though, he didn't really think it was rejection at all.

Because what you, her, wanya and ruu had was special. If you taken her confession seriously that time; you wouldn't have any trouble now would you? His mind screamed at him. He knew she had still feelings for him, he could tell the way she responds to their kisses; there's a hope there. Until she doesn't remember that stupid rejection everything will be okay.

So how? how can he make her forget that rejection?

"Okay... before you go there buddy, remember that later... Miyu will be back with her parents' house... and you have to do something... fast." he said to himself as he headed back toward his bedroom and tried to get some sleep.

This is one battle he can't lose.

* * *

Early in the morning...

Kanata yawned as he entered the room to make breakfast, but he was surprised when Miyu's father was already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Kanata." Yu smiled at him.

"Uncle-"

"Don't worry, have a seat." he flipped the pancake to the pan. "I hope you like pancakes."

"Anything is okay..." Kanata said, rubbing his eyes. "You're quite early.."

"Because I figured you will wake up earlier than the others." Yu smiled as he put the pancakes to the plate in front of Kanata. Then he took a seat on the chair beside him.

"Thanks.." Kanata took the fork and started eating, and then he realized something. "What do you want to ask me?"

"You're very clever Kanata." Yu smiled. Kanata stopped chewing and blinked at him. "But not clever to fool me."

Kanata gulped, "What do you mean Uncle?"

"Your engagement with my daughter is fake."

Kanata's face became white. "I.. I can explain-"

"No need." Yu said, smiling still. "I know it maybe fake but you want to make it true... right?" he asked, Kanata sighed. "It's hard to convince our daughter, and I am sorry for that..."

"It was my fault..." Kanata looked down.

"That is why we will help you."

"We?" Kanata gasped.

"Miki and I, we want to help."

"Does Aunt-" he asked, but stopped when Yu nodded. "Oh man..."

"Miyu is not a good liar, so we figured it out.. it was all a fluke." he patted Kanata's shoulders. "But on the other hand, you were quite realistic."

"I..."

"and we know how it is hard to convince our daughter to stop looking at the past and enjoy her future with you. However, since Miyu is our daughter... we know her more than you do." Yu smiled, "Are you interested about this kind of plan?"

"Is it guarantee?"

"Yes."

"Then let me hear it."

* * *

Miyu entered the counseling room. She stopped dead and forgot to breathe.

"Miyu take a seat." said the adviser.

Miyu carefully took her seat beside Kanata but she didn't take her eyes off him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Kanata looked at her, "I..." he took a deep breathe and turned the adviser. "Can you please leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." said the adviser of the club and left the two of them.

"Why are you here?" Miyu asked again.

"Miyu," he turned to look at her and grabbed her hand. "I want you in my life." he added.

"Kanata-"

"Just tell me... is there a chance for us... to be together.. as a couple?" he shook his head, "or you will continue to dwell in the past, the past where I rejected you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just tell me. Is there even a little hope... for this?" he squeezed her hand, "can I hope... can you stop becoming scared of me?"

"Right now.. I don't know-"

"Just a yes or a no." his voice sad, his eyes there was a unshed tear there.

_Give him chance, Miyu. Damn it. Or better yet, tell him right now you want him in your life._ "I..." she gulped and close her eyes and then memory of her being rejected just came back. "I can't..." she finished, her eyes were still close and she felt him withdrew his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kanata's painful expression. "But Kanata-"

"I want my ring back."

Miyu felt her world stop. "What?"

"Let's break our fake engagement." he wasn't looking at her.

_What?_ She felt confused. She didn't want this to end, but she was scared, she was. "W-What about my parents?"

"They already know."

"But.. how-"

"You were never a good liar Miyu, they figured it out..." his voice hard.

"Then-"

"Give me back my ring," Kanata looked at her. "I love you, but I can't wait for you forever."

Miyu felt her world crashed down at her.

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	12. Chapter 12: Step 11: Break her walls

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

**Please BUY my books if you want to support me :D**

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 12: Step 11 -** **Break her walls**

* * *

_"Give me back my ring, I love you, but I can't wait for you forever."_

Miyu couldn't believe at first the words she heard from him. She could hear her heart racing rapidly in her chest painfully, "What are you trying to pull?"

Kanata frowned, "I am not joking. Miyu."

Suddenly, she felt cold inside as she watched Kanata opening his palm, signaling her that he wanted the ring now. "Wait a minute, this is really fast.. way too fast for me-"

"I confess, you rejected me. I have no choice but to move on."

"M-Move on?" she looked at him. "H-How fast can you-"

"Akira called me today." Kanata looked down, "You remember her right? my childhood friend?"

_Akira Kijyo_, Kanata's childhood friend. Long black hair, beautiful, violet eyes... "Yes..."

"She proposed to me."

"P-Propose?" she asked, her voice stuttering.

"Well... let's just say, I need to know if I will reject her or not." he leaned on the chair. "After all, I needed a girlfriend-"

"But getting married at the young age is-"

"I know." Kanata sighed, "But her parents were so eager. I told her... I will accept her proposal if you reject me for the last time-"

"Kanata-"

Kanata looked at her, sadly. "and you did."

"But you didn't-"

"I didn't what?"

_What are you trying to pull? Why are you trying to stop him? Isn't this just what you want Miyu? You want him out of your life. You should thank Akira for this. _She told herself in her mind but she knew that her heart was saying the opposite. She clenched her fist and felt the ring. Slowly she opened her hand and pulled off the ring to her finger, in doing that she felt her eyes getting wet and blinked fast. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She put the ring on the table and whispered, "O-Omedetou..." she was about to stand up when she felt his hand caught hers. "W-What is it?" she asked, trying her best to control her tears.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend."

His words were like a dagger in her heart that made the tears fall on her face. "Let me go..." she cried and run out the door. Before she could disappear from the corridor, she heard the teacher's voice calling her name. _Now what?! _She stopped and wiped her tears away. "What is it?" she asked, turning to her.

"We are not yet finish talking to him, go back."

"But-"

The teacher approached her, "You remember when you took this job as a counselor, you will know that some of the cases might hurt you but you did swore that you, in spite of the pain... you will continue to become a counselor, am I right?"

"I just-"

"Do not forget. It is rude to leave someone who needs your help like that. Step aside the feelings. This is purely your responsibility."

Miyu looked at her, "W-What responsibility? I am through with that guy!" she yelled.

"Not yet. He came here for another help. Did you hear him out?"

"He already have someone-"

The teacher shook her head, "I know, so he came here for another reason"

"But Sensei-"

"Go back to the room... and talk to him."

* * *

A few more minutes, Kanata saw the door opening and saw Miyu glaring at him, she was so honest and genuine. She couldn't hide her feelings. He wanted to take her into his arms but he controlled himself, instead he took a deep breath and chuckled, "and you were suppose to be a counselor?"

"What can I do for you?" she asked, blinking back more tears. "Sensei told me that you need another help. What? you want me to help you for your wedding?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Yes." he said, meeting her gaze. "That's correct."

"I am not a wedding coordinator-"

"But I like your taste, and your style.. and Akira would love the idea for you to help." he forced a serious expression onto his face. "Plus... if I hire a true wedding coordinator.. I don't think I have the money for that. Also, I couldn't ask for Konishi and Tenchi since.. they really don't know me at all... but Akira and I knew that you do. So we decided to let you help us."

She gasped, "W-What did she said.. wait... you mean you already told-"

"I called her on the phone when you left." he groaned, "and she was thrilled, but I told her that I will be responsible for planning the wedding, every detail beginning to end." he chuckled, "besides... she had the nerve to propose.. so I decided to do everything. I lost my cool points when she did that, now I have to gain it by doing everything" cocking his head slightly to one side. "Don't you think so-" he stopped when he saw her changes in her face. "T-Take a sit Miyu, you look very pale all of the sudden."

Miyu took her seat, "You're impossible." she said, wishing her voice sounded steadier than the quivering little noise she was hearing. "You.. you ask for my help to find you a girlfriend... and then you force me to.. to act as your fiancee.. and now you-you want me to help you prepare for the we-wedding?"

"Yes."

"What about Nanami? or Aya? or Santa? They will be happy to help you." she paused. "Yeah I remembered, Nanami wants to become a fashion designer and-"

Kanata smiled pleasantly, "and you coordinate with her. She can make Akira's wedding dress. That's brilliant!" he nodded, "You are indeed helpful." their eyes met for a second, but Miyu looked away. "So.. will you help me?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"Valentines day."

"This is insane..." she whispered, the threat of tears again.

"I know." Kanata's smile faded. "But I will do anything for the woman I love."

* * *

"Welcome back, Miyu." Miki said, smiling while cleaning the house using one of the NASA Japan equipments. Miyu didn't greet her, she just went straightly to her room and lay on her bed. She couldn't believe how Kanata could move, decide, think and act so fast like that. She remembered how he confessed to her earlier and rejected him. After that, he made his decision. "Baka." she whispered, she clenched her fist and felt that something is missing. She opened her palm, and remembered the engagement ring. "Kanata no Baka." she growled and punched the bed. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she cried loudly. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

_"But you hurt him as well."_ said her mind.

"and you were so fast moving on." she said.

_"But he gave you a chance."_ said her heart.

"I was afraid of rejection." she sobbed.

Her inner self replied, _"But you rejected him many times as well." _

"Ahhh Mou!" she growled and threw the pillow at the door.

The door opened and Miki caught the pillow. "Now Miyu, watch where you are throwing your stuff." she said, frowning at her daughter.

"Gomen." Miyu said, wiping her tears quickly.

Miki smiled as she sat on the bed and put the pillow back to its place. "I heard, Kanata's getting married... and it was a shock, that its not you."

Miyu gasped, "Mom.. I am sorry for lying-"

Miki nodded. "But it's not your fault right? You were just doing your job; and it was Kanata who told you to lie right?"

Miyu sat on the bed, realized and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. That Jerk." she said, then sighed. "How I wish I didn't help him before. This is the real reason why I didn't want to get involve with him"

"But you are his friend." Miki said, "I know that you never abandon your friends." she added, patting her daughter's hand. "and I am proud of you, for that."

"Mom.. in all honesty.. I don't know if I can help Kanata plan for the wedding." she said, quietly. "It will be painful.. and" she stopped and shook her head.

"Do you have feelings for Kanata?" she asked.

"Eh?" Miyu asked, "W-Well actually I-"

"I knew that Kanata has feelings for you, but you.. kept denying the feelings and now it's all too late." she said, sighing.

"You got it all wrong mom. I had feelings for him before but not anymore." she said, quickly. "I just.. well.. for Kanata and for the rest of us.. being married in this kind of age.. its.. suicidal right?"

"Well it depends on the couple." her mom said with a shrug. "I bet Kanata is a guy who can survive a weird relationship. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah.." Miyu said, and a sudden and vivid image of the past flashed through her mind. They've been through a lot. They had a quite weird relationship with an alien baby named Ruu and a pet sitter Wanya. "He is like that... he can survive a weird life and a relationship."

"I'll tell you what." Miki squeeze her daughter's hand. "Why don't you plan this wedding with Kanata as if it yours?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"It will be for..." she rolled her eyes, "Training! That way when its time for you to plan your own wedding, you already have an experience. Right?" she said, then laugh.

"Yeah..right.." Miyu said, nodding. She didn't feel like laughing though, she feels as if she wanted to vanish from the earth immediately.

* * *

The next day, after school. Kanata and Miyu went to Saionji's residence to start the wedding plan. Miyu might not be excited but she had gathered all the resources and did her homework because its her responsibility.

"Okay." Miyu nodded and rubbed her hands together after she take out the wedding magazines and markers in her bag. While Kanata sat beside her after he prepared a tea for the two of them. "So what kind of wedding do you want? Traditional or western?"

"Traditional of course. I am a Buddhist priest son."

"But Akira came from a foreign country, do you think her friends and family won't mind a traditional one?"

"Hmm.." He paused and looked at Miyu intently. "What do you want?"

Miyu blushed, "Well I want a western wedding, its pretty romantic.. but of course since it's not my wedding I-"

"Then Western wedding will be."

"But-"

"I'll just ask Akira if we can have a traditional wedding after the western wedding, it will be cool." he said, smiling.

"I thought you don't have enough money?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well.. I'll think of something." he groaned inwardly. "Will you just stop being concern of the money and just continue with these.. things?" he asked, looking at the magazines sprawled on the table.

"Okay.. so next question is... how many are the guests?" she asked.

"Lots." he grinned at her.

"Kanata, here you go again. It's like you're not even serious! You should put your whole heart in this, since it's your wedding" she said, shaking her head.

"But I am serious." Kanata said, leaning forward, only a few inches from her as he looked directly into her eyes.

Miyu blushed and move away, "Good. Now let's continue" she said, picking up a magazine. She cleared her throat. "Okay.. according to this, we need a few bridesmaid for the western wedding." she looked at Kanata. "How many do you think, Akira can come up with bridesmaid? she must have foreign friends to-"

"None." he took a sip of the tea.

"None?" she blinked, surprise in her voice.

"Akira said, since the wedding will be here... it will be too costly to even bring her friends here." he sighed, "So I guess the bridesmaid will be our... wait you choose." he said, smiling at her. "If its your wedding, who will be your attendants?"

"Me? Well.. that would be Nanami and Aya."

"Then there you have it." he finished the tea and poured another tea on his glass. "What else?" he asked, turning to her.

"Okay.. if that's what you want..." she resume reading the magazine. "Oh.. here.. we need a motif." she said, pointing the picture. "What color do you think Akira would want for the wedding?"

"What do you want for your own?" he asked, still looking at her.

"Well.. I would want a yellow and white.. what do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect." he grinned.

* * *

"Tadaima.." Miyu said, opening the door of her house.

"Okaeri Miyu-chan" Yu said, winking "Do you want some snacks before we eat dinner?" he asked.

"No thanks dad.. I am full." she paused for awhile before she could reach the stairs. "Um dad..." she said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes?" Yu asked, but still cooking.

"I am really sorry for lying to you and mom..." she said, sighing.

Yu stopped and turned to her. "Your mom and I... just wanted you to be happy."

"I know..."

Yu blinked and frowned, "But the question is... are you happy?"

Miyu smiled and nodded. "Very." she excused herself and went to her room.

"As usual... Miyu.. you are such a terrible liar." he smiled and resume cooking. As he put a bunch of chicken into the oven, he remembered his conversation with Kanata.

_"and we know how it is hard to convince our daughter to stop looking at the past and enjoy her future with you. However, since Miyu is our daughter... we know her more than you do. Are you interested about this kind of plan?"_

_"Is it guarantee?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then let me hear it."_

_"First you break up with her."_

_"What?"_

_"and see her reaction. But I bet that once you have said that it's over... she'll show you, her feelings. If you find out her feelings... start the plan right away." _

_"and then?"_

_"Since its hard for her to forget the past, let's fast-forward to the future. Tell her that you are engaged to someone and you will get married. After that, ask her to prepare a wedding for you, but she doesn't know yet.. it will be her wedding... I don't know how you can do it... but we will help you." _

_"That is crazy."_

_"It is... but seeing her right now, its impossible for her to wipe out your rejection to her. You must break that wall she created on her own. You must show to her that you will do anything for her... even to do the outrageous plan to get her."_

Yu knew the risk.. but he had to help Kanata and Miyu, otherwise... the two of them will keep suffering for the rest of their lives. He chuckled, Well now this may shock people but Yu Kouzuki can be cunning too, like Houshou or his wife.

* * *

Yuu looked on her side and took a glance at her friend sitting beside her reading some magazines. They were inside the Library. Obviously, she knew why is she doing that. She frowned and sighed. This is why she didn't want to become counselor when she was offered to become one. She knew that once you become part of the counseling group, you have to step aside your feelings. The first time she heard the outrageous mission; the first thing that she wanted to do is kill Kanata. How low can that guy get? after trampling her friend's feelings like that, and now he wants her to plan his wedding? Talk about a real heart breaking experience.

"Ne.. what do you think of this?" Miyu asked, pointing the wedding motif at the magazine.

Yuu wrinkled her nose, "Do you want my opinion about this?" she sighed, "This is stupid."

"True." Miyu said, turning the page. "It is stupid... but I gave my word for it."

She growled, and snatched one of the magazines in front of them. "What does Saionji's fiancee want in her wedding though?" she asked.

Miyu looked at her, "Well that.. um.. the wedding.. will be planned as if.. its my own wedding." she said.

Yuu froze, "Wha?" she slowly looked at Miyu. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, Akira told Kanata that.. I should plan the wedding... just like its my own." she said, resuming looking at the magazines.

"But that is just-"

"Yuu."

"Okay, fine. I'll shut up and I will control not to kill your precious friend 'Saionji.'" she paused. "It's just that this whole wedding is weird. Who ever heard of a bride who doesn't even give a damn about the plans for her own wedding? And to top that, she is asking the woman that her fiance was supposed to be in love with."

"I know it's all weird, just like this motif" Miyu said, frowning and pointing at the magazine. "Whoever wants a wedding with green and red motif in Christmas while the bride wears some gown with a Christmas lights around her."

"Your point?"

"It is weird but everyone is weird around us. You think you know this person but in truth.. you don't even know him at all.." she said, "Besides.. after everything happened.. I don't think.. Kanata would want to marry me."

* * *

"And if this plan works, I will marry Miyu." he said, looking at his friends. Aya, Nanami and Santa just overheard the plan. "Just like Miyu's father said.. I just have to break the walls that Miyu created. I just have to show to her the future.."

"Let me guess..." Santa said, touching his chin. "Putting the Minuses into plus?" he asked.

"Right." Kanata said, looking at them. "And you guys, you should help me." he frowned when Nanami and Aya crossed their arms, he remembered what just happened before. "I knew you said you won't help me anymore but I am begging you guys... this is the plan that Miyu's father and I worked.. just.. help me." he bowed before them.

"I thought you have 'Azami' hmm?" Nanami asked, frowning. Kanata frowned, but continue to bow.

"Well.. I must say.. Saionji.. that out of all the plans you thought? Miyu father's plan might actually work." Aya said, nodding.

Kanata raised his head, and looked at each of them. "Then.. will you help?"

Santa laughed, "Who would have thought that Miyu's father is actually conniving one too? I thought he was a silent person."

"Hey. He is a scientist." Kanata defended.

"Opps. Warui (my bad)" Santa tried his best not to laugh anymore.

"And what happens next?" Nanami asked.

"Well as we are planning for the wedding, I will try... really try hard" Kanata sighed, "To break Miyu's walls, chip away that fear of rejection and get her to allow herself to fall in love with me... without thinking of the past anymore."

"Ah..." The three chorused.

"It's just that.. I feel.. and Miyu's parents...as well my dad... knew that there is a special thing between me and Miyu... Its rare, important and forever. But because of that fear.. I..." he sighed.

"Love is complicated." Santa nodded. "But there is one flaw in this plan."

"And what is it?" Kanata asked, All of them looked at Santa; because they knew that Santa is a happy-go-lucky guy. But once he starts talking seriously, its really serious.

"I understand the wall breaking and making Kouzuki fall in love with you but.. what if she finds out? Will she understand when you start to explain to her about this plan? Women are complicated." he looked at Aya and Nanami. "Excuse me for the term, but Women don't like to be lied. This whole thing can backfire on you."

In truth, Kanata already knew that. He remembered Miyu's reaction when she finds out about the plan and they almost lost her friendship. "I know.. but.. I am taking my risk right now. If I don't do this.. I don't think.. Miyu can move on from the past."

"Well.. let's just hope.. that Miyu will be thrilled and will think of your efforts instead of getting hurt because you once again lied to her with this plan when she finds it out." Aya said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Bye Yuu!" Miyu waved at her friend at the entrance of the school. Before she could walk away; her phone rang. It was Kanata's ringtone. She immediately answered it. "What do you want?" she asked, Kanata told her to meet at the same restaurant where they went to before, there was a problem about the wedding and they must discuss it.. She sighed and just took a bus to get to the place.

"Yo!" Kanata greeted, as she entered the restaurant. "Took you long enough?"

"I had to take the bus." she said, as she slid on the chair. "And why here? We are in our uniform and this is one of those fancy restaurants." she said, looking around.

He frowned, "You should have take a taxi and we are customers, it doesn't matter if we are in our uniform." he smiled, "besides those waitress don't mind." he said, as he signaled one blushing waitress. "Order you like." he said, winking at the waitress.

"Oh brother." Miyu rolled her eyes and took the menu. She ordered the first thing she saw on the menu. After the waitress got their order, she busied herself spreading the linen napkin on her lap. "Okay so what's the problem?" she asked.

Kanata blinked, "Problem?"

"Yes.. the one you said on the phone?"

_Damn,_ he thought. _I'd almost forgotten the wedding plans._ "Um.. Akira called." he cleared his throat.

"Okay?" Miyu blinked, "So what's the problem?"

"Well.." he stopped. _Okay wise guy what now? _"Um.. w-why don't we just enjoy our dinner first?" he smiled, nervously. "And then after that.. we can talk about the problem."

"Kanata, I came here to know the problem." she frowned.

"B-But if you find out about the p-problem.. you'll leave.. right?" he asked, _damn, I am really crummy at this._ "So I guess-"

"I won't. I promise." Miyu said, looking at him. "So tell me the problem."

"Um.. the... problem... fine." he looked around, _Okay the problem is there is no problem._ He wanted to blurt out; "W-Well Akira called and she..." he rubbed his hair which made his hair messy making him look more handsome than ever. Miyu blushed and looked down. But Kanata was busy thinking about the problem. "She.. um.." he stopped and remembered a scene like this in one of the mangas he was reading. "W-well she called and said that she doesn't have a maid of honor. It's problematic right?"

"M-Maid of honor?" she asked.

"Yeah.. since she's th-the only child.. so she doesn't have a maid of honor." he sighed.

_Maid of honor huh?_ Miyu shook her head, "Well that's not a problem." she said.

"It's not?"

"I can be her maid of honor." Miyu smiled, "That way she'll be happy.. by the way. Can I ask for her number? We have to coordinate sometimes because of the wedding so.. can I have it?"

_Kami-sama.. can I die now? _That was Kanata's question after he heard her.

**R+R**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(daa)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	13. Chapter 13: Step 12: Note: Perseverance

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

This is going to be my **2nd Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfic.**  
To those people who read my first Daa! Daa! Daa!: I love you and I mean it..  
**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I just thought of this plot so please bear with me as I complete it...  
(and since the 1st Daa! Daa! Daa! is already finish and people kept telling me to write more of daa daa daa fanfics so here I am!)  
So this is another sweet Kanata and Miyu fanfic.

So Enjoy reading it just like the other fanfic :)  
And if you really love Kanata, Miyu + Ruu.. join their fanlisting

Again... English is not my first language and I don't own Daa Daa Daa

**Please Read: This is an alternate Universe, where in Kanata didn't had the chance to tell Miyu how he feels until Ruu and Miyu left his life... and he regretted it badly.**

**"Please Be Mine"**  
**Chapter 13: Step 12 -****Note: Perseverance**

* * *

"Kanata?"

_Straight-A student is now speechless in front of the lady who can't even make it to the top list in the school. Great. _He thought as he took a sip of water.

"Kanata."

"Um.." He again, took a sip of water and wiped his sweat.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked, looking at him.

Before Kanata would reply, he heard a voice behind him and he thank her silently for giving him an idea.

_"I am so sorry.. I couldn't contact you, my phone broke and I had brought it to the repair shop." _

"KANATA." Miyu growled.

Kanata almost jumped at Miyu's voice. "S-Sorry..." he took a deep breath, _here goes nothing... _"Actually, You can't call her right now."

"What?" she asked.

"It's because her phone died. I mean.. she said, she's still thinking if she's going to replace it or just ask the shop to repair it." he said, frowning. Then he quickly added, "But I promise you that I will give you her number when she gets a new one or if her phone is working."

"What about home phone?" she asked, looking doubtful.

"None." Kanata replied hastily. "She called.. from the public phone." he nodded, "Yeah.. like I said.. she called and I didn't call her." he tried to convince her but it sounds as if he were trying to convince himself too. _Please Kami-sama! Stop giving Miyu anymore Ideas! _He silently prayed to God.

As if God answers his plea, Miyu smiled. "Okay..." she started looking around which made Kanata sighed in relief.

Their order arrived and Miyu was amazed to find that she'd ordered pumpkin stew with sour cream,_ This is what you get when you just order the first thing you saw on the Menu. _It wasn't her favorite food, but she could survive eating it.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kanata asked, observing her. "I didn't recall.. that was your favorite food-"

"I want to taste it, besides-" she paused and saw Kanata's dish, curry rice sweet and savory. It's one of her favorite food. "Besides-" she couldn't stop staring at his plate.

"Do you want to exchange?" Kanata asked, smiling.

Miyu looked at him, "Um..."

"... If you want, we can exchange.. I mean.. I like the food in your plate better than this." he said, smiling.

_Did Kanata notice that I chose abruptly what food to order that is why he ordered what I like?_ She asked herself as Kanata reached for her plate and exchange it with his. _Kanata.. why do you always think of me? Don't do this... I am suffering._ "Thanks..." she said, hardly above a whisper as she kept staring at Kanata.

"No problem."

They ate in silence, didn't bother to talk or didn't know what to say. Kanata was as nervous as Miyu, This pretending stuff was driving him nuts but he needed to do this because he wants to be with her forever... _forever.. that sounds nice. _He took away his gaze from his plate and look straightly at her, he was surprised that she was looking at him. But when she noticed, she looked away and act as if she's observing the other couple eating at the other side of restaurant. He sighed and looked down, Miyu's father voice ringing inside his mind.

_"It is... but seeing her right now, its impossible for her to wipe out your rejection to her. You must break that wall she created on her own. You must show to her that you will do anything for her... even to do the outrageous plan to get her."_

He clenched his fist under the table and took a deep breath, after a few seconds he reached across the table and covered one of Miyu's hands with one of his. He gazed directly into her shock emerald eyes and when he spoke again his voice was slightly raspy and very, very male which made Miyu shivered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Miyu said. _Get your hand back, Miyu. The heat- The Heat- THE HEAT! Oh my God!_ The heat from his hands are now traveling up in her arms. G_et your dumb hand back!_ But she didn't move. "W-Why did you ask?"

"You were silent.. and that's not you at all..." he said, tightening his grip slightly on her hand. "I am worried..."

Miyu snatched her hand from beneath Kanata's and raise her hand to the waitress. When the waitress came to their table, she cleared her throat. "D-Dessert please." she frowned, hearing the thread of breathlessness in her voice. "I want some pudding.. chocolate one."

_Gracious! _Kanata bit his lip to control his smile, Miyu was fluttered and that was totally gracious. He knew that he successfully transferred the heat from his body to hers as he'd held her hand, her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and her voice was trembling slightly. _Bingo. You are in love with me... you are really just... afraid... well.. that's my mission... to remove that fear..._

"What about you sir?" asked the waitress looking at Kanata.

"One pudding for me too." he smiled at her.

"I'll be right back sir and madam," the waitress bowed and left them. Another waitress cleared their dishes, and moments later the waitress with their orders arrived, "Here sir.. and madam... please do enjoy your desserts." she said, bowing while smiling.

Miyu didn't wait for Kanata as she pick up the small spoon and filled it, She started to eat.

"You've got some pudding on your cheek." Kanata said, reaching for a napkin. "I'll remove it for you." He leaned across the table and gently, _oh so gently_ dabbed at the spot of the pudding sauce, then shifted his eyes to look directly into Miyu's.

_Okay,_ she couldn't feel her body now. Miyu thought, unable to tear her gaze from Kanata's. _Darn it.. _there was.. something so intimate about Kanata tenderly stroking that napkin by her lips as though it was the most important thing he had ever done. Surely, he already did this a lot of times to Ruu but this was different, if she couldn't control herself she was going to slide off that chair and turned into a puddle on the floor.

"There.. successfully remove." he said, his voice husky. "Oishi?"

"Very..." she couldn't stop saying it, her voice dreamily. She watched with spellbound attention as Kanata leveled a serving onto his spoon, lifted it to his mouth, then closed his lips... those oh so kissable lips.. those lips, she has already tasted... many times... she shook her head _Snap out of it Miyu! _and resume eating.

Seeing her reaction; Kanata couldn't stand it anymore! He set the spoon on the table and reached over to take both of Miyu's hands in his. "Miyu, why did you reject me? The way I see it.. you have feelings for me. You love me-"

"No, I don't." she said, trying to pull her hands free. Kanata tightened his hold. "Kanata.. for goodness sake, you're going to marry Akira! So please let me go."

"I am marrying her because you rejected me." he squeeze her hands even more, "I tried everything, I even told you that I want you... not any other woman.. only you-"

Miyu pulled her hands free and shook her head. "Kanata please."

"Why are you so afraid? Please tell me. If its rejection... you already hurt me more than I hurt you. It was one damn rejection, and what do I get? Three? Four? I can't count them anymore. Why do you have to built those tall and strong walls around your heart? We are connected, I know you can feel that. I was just a kid that time, but now I am an adult, if you have feelings for me... then it's mutual.. let me love you.. please.. Miyu."

Miyu clutched her hands, tightly in her lap and stared at them for a long, mind-searching moment. "Kanata.. I understand what you were saying. Truly we had connection-"

Kanata's heart thudded so widely he could hear the echo of it in his ears. "had?"

Miyu nodded. "Had. Past tense. When we started living together with Ruu, I thought you understand.. I thought I was special-"

"You are." Kanata said, interrupting her. Feeling the color drain from his face. "Miyu, I don't get it why you have to say that"

"Then if you did understand... how come you rejected me?" she asked, "It was painful for me that time... because Ruu left us, and you left me."

"Miyu-"

"and I suffered... for the past years... your rejection... my first ever confession... it scared me... it really scared me, my oh so young self.. broken into pieces.. the hope.. the love..." she said, a sob catching in her throat. "It was a cruel rejection."

It took several mental beats for Kanata to really understand what Miyu had just said. He opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again, as he knew if he'll tell her what's in his mind... there will be a horrible argument. _The hell.. your rejection was a lot more cruel than mine._ He thought incredulously.

"Anyway.. please.. let's just stop talking about this and move on.. let's just talk about your wedding." she said, then sniffled and dabbed her nose with the napkin.

_You mean OUR wedding. _Kanata wanted to tell her but he shut his mouth. "I have a _better_ Idea." his voice became so cold. "Finish eating your pudding and I'll take you home." he grit his teeth.

Miyu wiped some of the tears that are threatening to fall, and shook her head.

* * *

Kanata buried his face in his hands, and bowed his head on the table. A few minutes, he felt the presence of his father inside the room but he didn't move.

"Kanata," he said. "You can't pretend I'm not here waiting for you to talk to me."

"The fact, that is I really don't feel like talking right now." Kanata murmured. He just got back from his planned date with Miyu, he thought he could break one of the walls but he failed to do it. When he walked her home, the journey was awkward. He was so pissed off at the situation that he didn't even dare to look at her once they reach her house.

"Then I'll talk." Houshou said, nodding at his son. "I heard about this plan from Yu, it was quite brilliant actually.. but I want to make it clear." he stopped seeing his son raised his face and he looks horrible. "So basically, You want Miyu to planned the wedding of yours but in truth.. its going to be your wedding and hers... and if everything went as hoped and prayed, that wedding would actually take place? That you would marry her in valentines day?" before his son could reply, he run towards his son and hugged him abruptly. "NOOO! KANATA! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!"

"What the hell-" Kanata gasped at the movement. "LET GO OF ME! OYAJI!" he growled.

"Nooo don't leave your poor poor dad alone!" he sniffed, "Please tell me Kanata, you are not going to get married this year? right? right? you're so young! still young! my baby!" he let go of him and wiped his tears. "I would love Miyu to be your wife but its soo soon. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he shook his head, a lot of tears falling on his face. "How can you leave your old dad like this... how cruel of you-"

Kanata was about to sigh but he remembered the times, his father left him and Miyu in the past. "Well.. If I would leave you, I won't regret it." he growled.

"You're a cruel son Kanata! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he bawled.

"Not as cruel as you!" Kanata growled, "Didn't you remember that you used to leave me alone with Miyu in the past?!" he yelled at him.

That made Houshou stopped crying, surprisingly his tears just vanished into thin air so quickly. "But I thought that is what you want?" he blinked.

"WHAT?!" Kanata growled.

"You and Miyu alone together... K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he said, and he made kissy-kissy faces to his son.

"Why you-" Kanata started to shake, but he was furiously blushing.

Houshou frowned at him, "You're saying that Miyu is lying about her emotions... but right now, you're doing it as well." he crossed his arms at him.

"What?!" Kanata screamed.

Houshou sighed, "What I am telling you Kanata, if you want Miyu to be honest with her feelings.. you have to show your feelings as well."

"I AM SHOWING IT THE BEST WAY I CAN!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

"I don't think so." Houshou said, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "Right now you are denying your feelings to her."

"I am not! you are just annoying!" Kanata grit his teeth and looked away.

"Kanata." Houshou said, his voice became serious all of the sudden.

"What?" Kanata glared at him.

"Let me give you an advice." he paused and cleared his throat. "Dealing with woman is quite difficult. Believe me. It calls for understanding the female mind, and I am not sure there's a man on this planet who can do that."

Kanata blinked, "Now.. that's a good advice.. tell me more" he said, surprisingly... his dad maybe a buffoon and act one but when he become serious, its a different thing. "So what can I do.. to understand her better?"

Houshou smiled wickedly, and put a sake on the table with two glasses. "I don't know if you can drink _sake_ at your age, but maybe there's a magic answer waiting for you once you drink this!"

"You just want... to drink sake with someone..." Kanata frowned, sweat drop on his head. "I know the answer after that... a hangover waiting to happen." he sighed.

"But at least, you can temporarily forget the problems in your mind. So let's drink!" Houshou smiled.

Later that evening, Kanata opened his eyes and groaned. He closed his eyes, and pressed his hand on his throbbing forehead. "Ugh... I can't believe Oyaji.. made me drink even I am not at the legal age...some priest you are" he glared at his snoring father who also passed out while drinking the sake. He was a dying man, he thought, as he closed his eyes again. Some idiot was playing bongo drum in his brain, "Never again... even I passed the age of drinking... I won't drink sake..." he said out loud, with another groan. "This is somehow all Miyu's fault.. damn it." He opened his eyes slowly and tried to stand up and walked. He couldn't believe he'd done this, he thought miserably. He is a straight-A student, he always obey the law. Of course no one would know that he had drank with his stupid father and they won't be punish by the law right? Except if his father blurt out on the street that he had been drinking. _Oh Kami-sama don't make him do that._ As if he knew that his father was capable of doing that.

The other fact that he noticed, was his dad was wrong. Even when drunk he couldn't get rid of his problems inside his mind. And now... He had gotten drunk as a skunk because the woman of his heart was so cruel... very cruel... _What a bummer._

He staggered to his feet, steadied then shuffled into the bathroom, where he stood under a very hot shower for a long time. He dressed in his usual pajamas as he vaguely read '1:20 in the morning.' Then, he grabbed some aspirins, drank it, and laid onto his futon inside his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. How on earth can he break those walls that Miyu created? How can he convince her that he truly truly love her? He had done everything, even to the point of lying and now... he's lying again.

His cell phone rang, he picked it up and noticed that he received an email from Santa. He opened it up _'Perseverance is failing 19 times and succeeding the 20th by Julie Andrews I just forwarded that message from Akane, ya know? my penpal? and I thought about you. So yeah. Just don't tease me of being cheesy tomorrow. night!'_ the message said. He smiled and typed a reply message to him. _'Thanks pal. I needed this.'_

_Yes.. Perseverance.. Perseverance can get you anything. It is the secret of all triumphs._ He sat bolt upward. "Right Kanata.. Perseverance." he nodded, and then he groaned when he felt his head ache.

* * *

"Who comes up with these junk anyway?" Yuu asked, frowning at the assignment that was given by the history teacher. "Superstitions?"

"It's an old thing from the old people, just like when they say that its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before she walks through the aisle." said one of Miyu's classmate.

Miyu tapped the pen against the pad of her paper, "wedding again..." she groaned.

Yuu blinked and quickly changed the subject. "Okay, we can just discuss this assignment later, lets just focus on our science project."

Everyone agreed. They were sitting outside the school; and into the garden. Miyu's group was divided into three girls and two guys. They were having a self-study because the teacher was in some sort of seminar. All of them, were discussing about their assignment but Miyu's mind wasn't near that subject. Especially that she was too focus on her mission. The dream wedding.. correction.. her dream wedding. Unfortunately, it maybe her dream wedding but it will not be her wedding; it will be someone else.. and it involves the only man she could ever love...

"Hey.. are you okay?" asked one of the guys from the group. Miyu blinked and looked at him, she nodded. "Naw. Miyu-chan isn't acting her usual self so you're not okay." he pouted. The guy is good looking, with his white hair and blue eyes.

Miyu giggled, "I am just tired that's all..." she paused and looked at him. "Can I lend your shoulder?"

The guy nodded, "Sure! I always lend my shoulder to you, Miyu-chan." he said.

Miyu nodded, she leaned on his shoulder and close her eyes. After a few minutes, someone was holding her shoulders, hauled her to her feet and kissing her. She stiffened in shock, she heard her schoolmates gasped at the sudden scenario that unfolds in front of them. Miyu opened her eyes and saw Kanata's face, eyes closed and kissing her. She tried to struggle but his grip on her shoulders tighten. The kiss was different, it was powerful than before; so powerful that it even push the embarrassment, fear, and doubt. Allowing her to savor the taste, the feel, the very essence of each other. This kiss brought her out of the world, where she felt as if no one but him and her in their place. She felt his hands dropped from her shoulders, to wrap his arms around her and bring her close to his body, his kisses became gentle and she couldn't control her arms who floated upward to encircle his neck, her fingertips inching into his thick brown hair. After the passionate kiss in public, Miyu came back from the reality when Kanata broke away and stopped the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Kanata glaring at the guy. "Ka-"

"Miyu is mine. Remember that." he growled, Miyu blinked.

The guy blinked and then looked at Miyu, "Who is he?" he asked, pointing at him.

Miyu draw a much-needed breath, her face so red. "Sanao-"

The guy put his hands on his waist, "It's Sanae. Remember Miyu?" he asked, making Kanata blinked. He swayed his head and frowned. "Do not worry, Miyu's boyfriend; Miyu-chan is just my friend besides I have no interest in girls." he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Wha-" Kanata blinked, Yuu tried her best not to laugh. He looked at Miyu and saw her lips move. 'He is gay.' He blushed when he finally understand, he quickly turned his head to look at him and apologize but the sudden movement gave him pain. "Ite." he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked, Kanata slowly shook his head. "Yuu, I am going to escort Kanata to the clinic, can you handle my work?" she asked, Yuu nodded.

* * *

Miyu escort Kanata to their school clinic, but the nurse wasn't there. She went to the cabinet to find some medicines. She paused and realized how stupid she is for doing this. Why is she looking for the medicine when she didn't know what cause Kanata's pain? She twirled around and saw Kanata looking back at her, while sitting on the bed. "Okay, what kind of medicine do you need?"

"... a medicine that would heal a heart broken person." he mumbled.

"Kanata, I am serious." she said.

"And I am seriously in love with you." Kanata growled. "Why don't you get it Miyu? I've even made myself look like a fool for being jealous over a gay person."

Miyu bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Well.. it wasn't your fault, he maybe a gay.. but that scenario was like a lover's position." she shrugged.

"You're damn right." he mumbled, then put his hand on his head. "Ugh.. stupid headache."

"Oh, a headache." Miyu nodded, she turned towards the medicine cabinet again and took one of the medicines for headache. Then she walked towards the water dispenser, refill the cup with water and handed it to him. "Drink this." she said, Kanata obeyed. "Why do you have a headache?"

"Oyaji and I drank sake last night." he whispered, Miyu's jaw dropped. Kanata understood her. "yeah yeah I am not in my legal age, so what? This is all your fault."

"Wha- My fault?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes." Kanata glared at her. "You made me drink sake." he pouted.

Miyu as confused she is, she wants to ignore what she can't understand. She shook her head, "Forget it. I just want to ask you a question." she crossed her arms in front of him. Kanata mumbled something like a curse. "I heard your cursing, but why did you say in public that I am yours?"

"Because that is true-"

"It is NOT." Miyu interrupted him. "... and you will be married on Valentines day to Akira-"

"Because you rejected me!" he finished ruefully.

Miyu suddenly aware of the situation, she wasn't sure which one of them had closed the small distance between them. Because now they stood so close that their noses were almost touching as she glared at him, and he was scowling right back down at her. She felt a bit disappointment when Kanata sat back at the bed and sighed.

"Damn it Miyu! How much more are you going to punish me for rejecting you in the past?" he gave a disbelieving shake of his head. "I may deserve to be hurt, but this is more than what I deserve!"

"Well you were the one who accepted the wedding, stupid." she drawled derisively.

"... and now it's all my fault." he drawled mockingly.

"You were accusing me too earlier! about your sake experience!" she returned irritably.

Kanata drew in a sharp breath, "Teme-" he stopped himself from grabbing the woman in front of him but it freaked Miyu out which cause her to step back. "Its just so damn simple! You accept me and there will be no wedding." _... and no lies._ He wanted to add but he stopped himself. "Ah Mendokusai!" he screamed. "Mou! I am going home!" he said with a hard dismissal of tone.

"Chotto." Miyu said, before Kanata could stand up. "Why did you come here?"

Kanata sighed, "I came here because I missed you. That's it. Pure and simple." he mumbled the next sentence, she blushed. "Then I see you leaning on a guy's shoulder... and I just snapped."

"What about school?" she asked, looking at the clock.

"I didn't go to school." Kanata frowned. "This is my first time doing this and it's all-"

"Yeah, yeah my fault. My fault. Gomen." she flipped one hand in the air. Kanata shrugged with a rather nondescript expression on his face. She didn't like this Kanata at all, he looked so... well not like Kanata at all! "Fine. Let me pay you for all my faults. Pizza's on me."

"Sure. Bring it at the temple after class, I am going home." he said, sullenly.

When the door closed she frowned; she didn't understand what was going on or why is Kanata acting totally weird... she didn't even understand what made her offer him a pizza for tonight! But one thing she knows... as she realized something... her time with kanata is almost finished, once Akira and him got married... she can't be with Kanata anymore.

**R+R**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit the fanlisting of Kanata, Miyu and Ruu and Join! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(daa)

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buy "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
